A Return To Childhood
by Vana1970
Summary: When some of the women from Atlantis get accidently altered, it's left to Sheppard, Ronon, McKay and Lorne to figure out what's happened and to cope with the fraught and sometime's amusing aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Stargate Altantis, World of Warcraft or The HitchHiker's Guide To The Galaxy. I'm not making any profit from this story._**

**_I do own Dr. Orla Grant, Lieutenant Stephen Wilkinson, Dr. William Jacobs, Dr. Ian Davies, Dr. Franks and Dr. Young_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_Spoilers : None_**

**_Pairings : Ronon/Orla, Cadman/Beckett and Keller/McKay_**

**_Setting : Generally set season 5, I have altered it some, Carson Beckett is the CMO, Keller is his assistant. Teyla has never Torren. Cadman is now based on _**

**_Atlantis and is a member of Major Lorne's team._**

**_Summary : When some of the women from Atlantis get accidently altered, it's left to Sheppard, Ronon, McKay and Lorne to figure out what's happened and to cope with _**

**_the fraught and sometime's amusing aftermath. _**

**_My Thanks go always to bailey1ak. You're a great friend and an inspiration. Thank you girly! _**

**_Thanks also to Nika Dixon who slapped my plot bunny back on track when needed._**

**_

* * *

_**

It had been several months since the incident involving the Wraith training device. Life had been mainly quiet, teams had been off world bringing back new discoveries, creating new alliances and in general, life was steadily becoming slightly mundane. At least in the mind of one Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard.

This was partly due to the fact he'd managed to break his leg whilst he and his team had been running back to the Stargate, being chased by natives brandishing knives, pitch forks and generally anything to maim the team with. The reason for their sunny welcome was… Rodney. Okay, the man had not deliberately sat on their God but he had nevertheless, sat on the icon of their God smashing it to pieces and killing its aura or some crap. McKay had still to answer the question of "How come you didn't see the icon?"

Sheppard was bored, his cast was coming off later today and he was determined to get back out, a desk job wasn't his idea of a job. He sort of guessed Beckett would make him do physical therapy before allowing him back off world full time, but, he could at least start to do more and he knew the man who'd help him.

* * *

Ronon stared intently at the woman before him brushing her freshly washed and dried hair. He loved her hair. He'd never known hair that soft before, it hung loose to middle of her back, chocolate brown wild curls. His fingers itched to run through it. Orla was off duty for a few days so she was wearing those Earth clothes he liked. At least he liked them on her.

The way the jeans she wore fitted her made him uncomfortable, especially, when she'd dropped the hairbrush on floor causing her to have to bend over. She wore that fitted shirt he was partial to as it emphasized her small waist and full breasts. Ronon groaned and leapt off the bed he'd been lounging on, grabbed Orla and pull her to into his arms. He turned and threw her onto the bed crawling up her to pin her down.

"Ronon," Orla breathlessly shouted, she was still shocked at how quickly the man moved especially considering his size.

Ronon just gave Orla that toothy smile and raised his eyebrow letting her know he was in more than just a playful mood. To prove his point he encircled her wrists above her head in one of his large hands and began kissing her mouth, gently, deeply, their tongues caressing each other. Ronon's right hand slowly moved down Orla's shirt unbuttoning it until it fell open revealing her soft curves. That's when they heard it, the door chime.

"Ignore it," Ronon whispered his voice low and husky.

When the door chimed a third time Ronon snarled and pushed himself upwards and over towards the door. "Don't move," he begged looking at the woman he loved with lust filled eyes. As he palmed the door open he barked, "WHAT!"

Colonel John Sheppard smiled weakly and possibly tempting injury looked at his good friend and murmured, "Bad timing, buddy?"

"What… do you want...? Sheppard," Ronon said through gritted teeth.

"Its okay buddy, I'll see you later… sorry," Sheppard understood that he'd interrupted the couple and his best defense would be to retreat quickly.

"Colonel," Orla called out as she finished buttoning her shirt, much to the annoyance of Ronon who rolled his eyes, put a hand on Orla's shoulder followed by his head.

"Umm, yeah?" the Colonel hesitated.

"What's up? Do you need something?" Orla looked at the Colonel; the man wasn't one to call for nothing.

"Its okay, Orla, I was just… gonna get this thing off my leg, wondered if the big guy wanted to hook up afterwards. Feeling kinda stir crazy," he replied pointing to the cast. "No worries, I'll go and annoy McKay," the Colonel turned away from the door.

"Ronon, go after him, John obviously needs you and I'm supposed to be meeting Laura soon anyway," Orla looked at the man she loved, she'd wanted to go back to bed also, but understood Sheppard had sought Ronon out deliberately.

Ronon appreciated what Orla was saying, but he really wanted to just shut the door and drag her back to bed. Looking into her beautiful face he saw that she'd not let him get away with ignoring his friend.

"Okay, I'm going, damn you Sheppard," the Satedan muttered exasperated. He leant down and kissed the woman who seemed to have the power to always make him do things he didn't want to. As Ronon walked out the door to catch Sheppard he turned back and looked over his shoulder his dreadlocks swinging loose about his shoulders and smiled, "Love you."

"I love you too Ronon," answered an equally frustrated Orla, she'd not tell him but she'd been cursing Sheppard also.

* * *

"Sheppard," Ronon bellowed down the corridor watching slightly amused as the civilian and military personnel jumped at the sudden bombing bass voice.

"Hey, it's okay, you should get back," the Colonel was feeling bad at forgetting his friends had finally managed some time off together and he'd come bungling in and ruined the moment.

"It's okay, kinda killed the moment anyway," Ronon bluntly added.

"Ronon, has anyone ever told you that you're a little blunt," Sheppard teased knowing the man was not noted for diplomacy.

"Once, yeah," Ronon grinned at Sheppard realizing the Colonel was teasing rather than actually having taken offense.

"Did you kill 'em?" Sheppard chuckled then winced as he jarred his foot.

Ronon turned to Sheppard, raised his eyebrow and with an oddly hurt expression stated clearly, "I'd never raise my hand to Orla, ever,"

Sheppard was stunned, "Sorry, didn't know it was Orla. I know you'd never hurt her..."

They carried on until they finally reached the Infirmary. Dr. Carson Beckett took the Colonel into an examination room and told him to wait he'd be back to remove the cast. As he exited the room he approached Ronon, "Its okay lad, he'll be fine. It's easier to saw a cast off in there than on a soft bed," Beckett informed Ronon as he walked on toward the equipment he'd need.

Finally after what seemed to Ronon like hours Sheppard appeared minus his leg cast.

"Now, remember, Colonel. You're to have full physical therapy before I'll sign yer back onto full duties. You can do some light duties, paperwork etc," Carson was reminding the Colonel watching him wince at the mention of paperwork.

"Okay, Doc. Can I still go if Ronon says yes?" Sheppard hoped the Doc had finally decided yes.

"Only if Ronon says aye, then yes you can go. I'm serious though Colonel no bloody great adventures," Beckett wearily gave in.

Sheppard grinned looked up at Ronon saying, "Come on, Chewy, let's get out of here."

As they walked Sheppard limped slightly his leg whilst healed from the break had suffered muscle damage not to mention stamina.

"So, what've you got me into Sheppard?" the ex-Runner looked at his friend hoping he wasn't going to regret it.

"Well, the women are having some party, Katie Brown's birthday I think yeah?" Sheppard looked for acknowledgement from the big man. "Orla will be there and Teyla," he continued as Ronon nodded once more. "Cool, so I thought us guys would have a bit of a night of it. Dunno how you've managed it in the past buddy, but not having gone off world for weeks has me going crazy. So, I asked Beckett if you said yes, then could we go to the mainland overnight just a night under the stars, some fresh air. What do you say? I'd ask Rodney but I don't think he'd come," Sheppard was pretty sure the man would say yes, he preferred being outdoors and Orla was busy.

"Okay, why not, need to sort some stuff first, want to find Orla let her know but yeah be good," Ronon smiled at his friend finally realizing why he'd called him.

TBC.... **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Ronon knew Orla would be with Lieutenant Laura Cadman, the women had become good friends, he chuckled at the unlikely duo. Cadman was Marine, a bomb specialist at that, and Orla, his small sexy scientist that wouldn't hurt a fly. Ronon was resigned to the fact that every time he'd tried to teach Orla self defense she completely and utterly distracted him. In fact the only thing he'd ended up teaching her was that she could disarm him of any weapon once kissing him on the gym mats. Cadman and Teyla had taken over teaching her, she was never going to be anywhere as good as them, but if it gave her the edge to escape or simply to survive, then he was happy.

Ronon palmed the chime of Cadman's door hearing the women laughing inside. What those women constantly found funny was beyond him but it made him smile to hear their voices.

"Hello," Cadman looked up into the Satedan's face, "You know I rented her for the afternoon," she giggled watching his eyes roll but there was a smile on his face. They were becoming friends too, it was difficult, he wasn't exactly an open book but for Orla she tried and what's more, she was sure he was trying also. Laura backed away from the door letting him enter her quarters, it still surprised her how much space he took up just … standing.

"Ronon, is everything okay? Is Sheppard alright?" Orla was standing near the entrance aware of who Laura was teasing.

Ronon walked over to Orla and took her small hands into his before gathering her into his arms. "Everything's okay, Sheppard wants to go to the mainland for the night, he's getting a bit stir crazy, but Beckett won't let him unless I'm there. I thought as you were going to be partying I'd go and keep Sheppard company, you mind?" Ronon was certain she wouldn't but didn't want her to feel he was taking her for granted.

"No of course not, besides I think you'll enjoy it, it'll stop you asking me to go and lie down with bugs," Orla teased.

"Do you and Laura want to get some food, I thought I'd get an early lunch then I'd persuade McKay to come along. I know you two were spending time together but I'll be gone soon," Ronon hoped he sounded fair, in truth he wasn't bothered if Cadman minded or not but he appreciated whether Orla did and he didn't want her mad at him.

"Sounds good to me," Cadman answered.

"Yeah, that'll be good," Orla smiled.

* * *

A short while later the three of them sat eating their food in the mess hall, Orla looked at Ronon, "Didn't Sheppard want any food?" she quizzed.

"Said he wasn't hungry," Ronon shrugged, though guessing his friend had wanted to give him a little time with Orla.

The chair next to Cadman scrapped back and a tray was unceremoniously dropped onto the table before the figure of Dr. Rodney McKay sat down with his usual "why me" manner.

"Cadman why are you here again? Everywhere I look you're there," McKay whined as he attacked his food.

"That's because I'm stalking you McKay," Cadman hit back at the scientist.

"You are?" Rodney nervously stuttered, dropping his fork onto the tray.

"No, Rodney, I'm not. Besides, you sat with _us_ remember?" Laura chortled going back to her food.

"McKay, after this get a bag packed, we're going with Sheppard overnight to the mainland. No arguments, McKay, Sheppard needs this time, what did you call it Orla?" Ronon looked to his side not remembering the term she'd used to describe their trip.

"Male bonding," Orla replied.

"Well, you can count me out, I don't do male bonding, camping or any outdoorsy things if I can help it," Rodney snorted.

"Not an option, McKay. Sheppard needs to go outdoors and needs his friends. You can bring that computer if you have to," Ronon brook no argument.

"What bit of _I can't_, are you unable to understand?" Rodney jutted out his chin as if to emphasize his point.

"MCKAY! Do you _really_ want to argue with me?" Ronon glared putting his point forward.

"I'm supposed to be running a diagnostic on one of the new finds we have, it looks Ancient by design but we don't know what it's purpose is, Major Teldy found it on MX-773M, it may be important," Rodney tried to get Ronon to see his point of view.

"Only be gone one night McKay, get Zelenka to run the test and you can check the results in the morning," Ronon was trying to stay patient with the man, Sheppard would drop everything if Rodney needed him and he was damned if the scientist was going to dismiss the Colonel's needs so lightly.

"Fine, but you better make sure nothing eats me, nothing citrus is packed and more importantly… I get to sleep in the jumper. I have allergies and I hate bugs," McKay finally conceded looking at the man who'd taken nothing short of yes as an answer. Since when did the Neanderthal start making sense?

"What time at the jumper bay?" McKay sighed rising from his seat already his food history. The man sometimes ate as though the food was going to be taken from his hands any minute.

"As its summer, light last longer say… four o'clock," Ronon smiled at the slumped shoulders of one Dr. McKay. "You never know McKay, you might enjoy it," Ronon smirked.

With that Rodney McKay stormed back to his lab about to take his frustration at being manipulated by Ronon out on Zelenka.

"Better go pack a bag, I guess," Ronon looked at Orla hoping she'd follow him to their quarters he wanted a little time alone.

"Orla, when the big guy and the Colonel are gone, I'll be in my quarters," Cadman explained aware Orla would want to say good bye to Ronon, even, if it was only one night.

"Thanks, Laura," Orla appreciated her friends tact; she'd wanted to spend some time with Ronon before he left.

"Well, one good thing I guess, I get the whole bed tonight," she laughed as Ronon snorted and shook his head at her comment.

"Little one, you _always_ get the whole bed," Ronon chuckled thinking of the times the woman at his side had managed to almost push him out of bed.

* * *

Back at their quarters it took Ronon less than ten minutes to pack his bag. Finished, he turned to face Orla and walked back over to the bed she sat on.

"Now, little one, where were we?" Ronon breathed heavily into Orla's hair, capturing her in one arm pushing her back onto the bed. He lowered himself onto her pinning her with his body kissing her mouth as he dragged his hands through her hair. Orla groaned at her lover's touch, and moved her hands underneath his shirt stroking and teasing the muscles of his back. She'd tried to remove his shirt but he didn't seem to want to stop loving her neck. Suddenly Ronon moved away from Orla and pulled his shirt off dropping it onto the floor in one swift movement. Ronon looked at Orla with a feral grin, "Can you sew?"

Orla looked confused, what did he want sewn and right now? She nodded.

Ronon grabbed her shirt and ripped it open scattering buttons everywhere, his green eyes dilated with arousal never leaving her face. Ronon lowered himself back onto Orla and resumed his licking, biting and nuzzling.

* * *

Ronon and Orla walked into the jumper bay to find Colonel Sheppard waiting eagerly.

"Hey guys," Sheppard welcomed them, turning to Orla he grinned "I'll try to bring the big guy back in the same state he's leaving in." earning a snort of derision from the giant Satedan.

Orla laughed, she clasped Sheppard's arm and promptly said, "Colonel, just try to stay out of harms way, okay?"

"McKay's coming Sheppard," Ronon added watching the look of surprise followed by a smile on the Colonel's face.

"How'd you get him to come?" Sheppard asked in amused awe.

"Told him he was coming and did he really want to argue about it. He didn't," Ronon simply explained.

As if on cue, Dr. Rodney McKay entered the jumper bay carrying a huge rucksack. Ronon turned to the scientist and grabbed his pack, "McKay, what you got in here?"

"Nothing you ungrateful un-evolved…," McKay sputtered at the ex-Runner trying to get his pack back. All the managed was to get the Satedan to raise an eyebrow with a look of, "oh yeah?"

"Ronon, give Rodney his pack back, does it matter what he has in it? You're only going overnight so just play nice," Orla demanded from the man at her side. She watched as he shoved the pack back at McKay.

"McKay, come help get the jumper sorted," Sheppard demanded grabbing at the man's TAC vest.

"Sheppard, sort the jumper out yourself, get off me," cried McKay.

"McKay, move it, give Orla and Ronon some privacy," the Colonel snapped.

Ronon pulled Orla into his embrace and bent to kiss her firmly. "Have fun, little one, but watch Laura. She's mischievous, especially when you're around. Don't drink too much, I want an early night tomorrow, just you and me," Ronon rumbled in a low husky tone.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	3. Chapter 3

Orla palmed the door chime to Laura's quarters and waited. The door opened to reveal her friend smiling at her, "So, has the big guy got off okay?" Cadman asked making room for Orla to enter.

"Yeah, they all got away okay," Orla responded. "By the way, at this "do" tonight I'm not getting drunk like last time," Orla grimaced, remembering how Ronon had sat patiently holding her hair from her face as she was sick.

"Yeah, that was a bit full on, maybe just a bit then?" Cadman laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm on a hot promise when Ronon gets back tomorrow and I'm not passing that up for any amount of Vodka," Orla retorted.

"Hey, it's the likes of Teyla you have to watch, the woman can drink like a fish," Cadman imparted.

"No, Laura, Teyla can just hold her drink. Besides what about Carson?" Orla knew she was still seeing the Doctor but she was getting very cagey about what was happening.

"What about Carson?" Cadman bit back, hoping her blush wasn't obvious.

"Won't you be seeing him later?" Orla grinned at her friends blush.

"Maybe, can we change the subject now?" Laura hoped Orla would back off the subject but doubted it.

"Your best friend is here wanting to know if your gonna admit to being in love with Carson yet. Ronon thinks you're both in love with each other but too scared to do anything about it in case the IOA say anything, which they won't. Carson's non-military," Orla smiled at her friend's obvious displeasure meaning that Laura did care.

"Can we _now_ change the subject please, as we need to pick Teyla up and head to the botany labs for the "do"," Cadman said quickly getting to her feet and heading for the door.

* * *

The two women walked on down the corridor until they reached the Athosian's quarters, palming the door chime. Teyla appeared at the door smiling at her friends, "Are we ready?" Teyla quizzed.

"Yep, I think so, we've got the gift and Vodka, what can we be missing?" Cadman replied holding the Vodka bottle in her hand.

As they headed towards the botany labs Orla stared at the gift they'd managed to get sent from Earth. It was Katie Brown's birthday, she was a good friend and after the bad year she'd had the girls wanted to make sure the gift was special. They'd gotten her a charm bracelet, the charms all being flowers small enough to be delicate but recognizable.

As they approached the botany labs they could hear female voices demanding to start the party. Cadman smiling to her self looked over to Orla saying, "Remember you're on a promise, no barfing over Ronon," and walked into the lab ignoring the shocked and confused faces of her friends.

* * *

As Colonel Sheppard neared the mainland he called out to his companions, "Any particular preference for landing?"

"Yes, somewhere safe, away from wild animals and near a Holiday Inn if you can," scoffed McKay.

"No," was all Ronon added.

"Okay, well looks like a nice place not far from here, near some trees for cover but not too far from the river over there if you fancy skinny dipping McKay," Sheppard teased.

Sheppard's comment was met by snort from McKay, "Maybe Conan here might like to thrash about in rivers, probably populated by piranhas or some life threatening toxic bacteria but I'm fine." This earned the scientist a deadly glare from the Satedan telling him to stop the remarks.

"If you hate the idea so much Rodney, why'd you come?" Sheppard tiredly spoke.

"Conan, here said you were in need of male bonding," Rodney grumbled.

"MCKAY!" Ronon roared at the man seated in front of him, Ronon didn't really care that much what name McKay called him. Orla had once explained the names to him and the ones not too insulting he'd relented on, but informed the little man that should he feel the need to call him a Neanderthal again, or even a barbarian then he'd show him just how primeval he really could be. However, Ronon felt it did the man good to be barked at every now and then, reminding him just who he was insulting.

"What? Oh right, yeah, Ronon, sorry," McKay nervously fiddled with the chair arm.

Sheppard was not unaware of the little chats Ronon had with Rodney and to be honest, sometimes, the man did try to push Ronon into a reaction that Sheppard guessed would make McKay in need of the infirmary for a few weeks. "Now, children calm down. I'm sorry you felt you had to come Rodney, I thought we'd have a night as a team. Okay minus Teyla, but that just means we won't have watch the belching or manners now. Not unless Orla's refined Ronon recently?" Sheppard smirked at the man hoping he'd see the amusing side.

"She did say I was a… what was it… Oh yeah, a regular Mary Poppins last week." Ronon shrugged still not knowing what she'd meant. He'd surprised her and cleaned their quarters, he didn't tend to do that sort of thing but he knew she was tired and the messy quarters were upsetting her. He had the time so he tidied; the look of happiness had made it worth the effort.

The two men seated near him were desperately trying not to laugh at Orla's analogy of the behemoth sitting behind them, images of Ronon with a frilly parasol singing Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. They lost the battle, laughed out loud making Ronon pull out a knife and clean his nails. The two men witnessing the new piece of weaponry quieted.

* * *

Dr. Radek Zelenka was examining the metal sphere, only it wasn't really metal. In fact he had no idea of its composition so he needed a diagnostic run. It was Rodney's turn but he'd been dragged to the mainland and Orla had done the last long diagnostic. Plus she was at Katie Brown's botany lab, where they were celebrating Katie's birthday.

It was an all female event apparently which had ended up being in the botany lab rather than quarters simply because the numbers were too many for Katie's quarters. Radek remembered the last all female birthday celebrations the women had ended up spilling over into the nearest corridor. It wasn't popular with the people sleeping there. So the women moved their party to the botany lab. This actually pleased the Czech a lot. The lab was about 400 yards from his lab and he was almost confident that he could radio Orla and beg a piece of cake and drink later.

He looked back at the sphere his brow furrowed, the writing was a mixture of Ancient he was sure but something else. He'd really need a linguist to sort that out but right now he needed to see what it was made of and if it was harmful. Radek put the sphere down and shuddered remembering the last unknown device that had activated. Captain Munroe had been given a heroes funeral back on Earth and a ceremonial one in Atlantis. It had taken Orla a long time to recover and if the scientist wasn't mistaken, Ronon Dex had at times since, become even more wildly protective of Orla than before.

Radek prepared the equipment he'd need to start the tests, because the device was spherical he'd need something to hold the item in place and stop it from rolling away from the work surface. He'd eventually located a metal ring with four legs which would hold the item, which was currently wedged in place by books. As Radek was organizing himself his nose started to tickle, damn sinus's he thought, it must be nearly hay fever time in the Pegasus galaxy. He used his hand to rub his irritated nose and got back to the work in front of him. As he lifted the orb and started to move towards the holder his nose really started to itch, he moved quickly to place the item down when he sneezed. The sphere landed in the holder but with a heavy thump rather than in a carefully placed movement. Radek waited with bated breath, he sighed when nothing flashed or alarms bellowed.

If Dr. Radek Zelenka had instead listened he would have actually heard the very slight ticking that was being made by the orb. Thirty seconds later a powerful sound wave boomed outwards from the machine reaching out up to 500 meters away.

Zelenka heard the wave of noise and stood completely still, thinking in his native Czech that he really didn't want to face Wraith or whatever was going to suddenly appear and attack him.

When nothing happened he was trying to decide if he should inform anyone of his faux par. Maybe he'd wait and see if anyone noticed.

* * *

The party had just started in the botany lab, huddled together Orla, Laura and Teyla spotted Dr. Jennifer Keller and beckoned her over. "Hey, Jennifer, good to see you. Get a drink and join us," Orla beamed having become friends with the doctor during her stay in the infirmary.

"Hi, thanks, I will. Teyla, Laura nice to see you," the quiet doctor smiled, glad to have some company to join. Having gotten herself a drink she rejoined the women she was starting to become friends with.

"It is good to see you Jennifer, I was worried you might not leave the infirmary tonight," Teyla said genuinely pleased to see the doctor.

"I shouldn't really, I have so much paperwork to do but Marie sent me along for an hour," Keller shyly added.

"Well, let's see if we can't persuade you to stay longer Jennifer, Orla's determined to be a good girl tonight so I need a party animal to drink with," Cadman giggled at the look of surprise and fright on Keller's face.

"What am I?" Teyla raised an eyebrow at Cadman.

"A fish," Cadman laughed watching the Athosian's confused face.

"Teyla, I think Ronon is the only person who could keep up with your drinking, and he's twice your size," Laura explained as her friend smiled proudly.

It was at that point the women in the botany lab were hit by the sound wave having travelled from the laboratory Zelenka was in. They staggered as though they'd been physically hit about their bodies with an invisible force, it left the women in the room stunned and looking at each other with a mixture of fear and utter confusion.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Orla Grant looked at the women she stood with completely bewildered. Was she dreaming? She had to be. As she looked down at herself she knew she must be, the body she was looking at certainly wasn't hers. Orla didn't understand what was happening, what was the last thing she remembered? She'd been sitting on her bed in her bedroom listening to the new Pink Floyd record. She'd been cramming for her upcoming exams and mum had just brought her a cup of tea. Dad wanted the music turned down and Fraiser was on in ten minutes. So what the hell was all this?

Lieutenant Laura Cadman was looking at the people next to her confused, this wasn't her body, so, she was dreaming right? She'd been watching last weeks X-Files, dad had recorded for her. She was supposed to be going back to her studying; an hours break was all dad would let her have from her studies tonight. Laura was sure she'd been headed back to her room, she was going to listen to her new Stone Temple Pilots record. She'd saved up for ages for it, her allowance had been cut as she'd been late home from her date with Tommy a month ago.

Teyla Emmagan stood trying to understand what had happened and where she was. Teyla knew she'd been with her mother and father helping them harvest the crop during the day, the whole village had been there. She'd then gone to help her mother make the evening meal; her father having gone to talk to some of the men in the village about their trading partners. She looked at the clothes she wore; not understanding what they were made from or whose they were as they were not hers and it was certainly not her body.

Dr. Jennifer Keller was in shock, what was going on? These women were strangers and the place she was in alien. She'd been studying for her exams. She'd been in her pyjamas in her room and her father had been in his study waiting for NYPD Blue to come on. Why was she in scrubs? She'd fallen asleep, she'd had to… there was no other explanation.

"Umm, this is a dream, right?" Orla shakily asked the women.

"I dunno, guess so, your English right?" Laura asked Orla.

"Yes, I am," Orla was mentally trying to wake herself up.

"Who are you all? If I am dreaming would I not know what an "English" was?" Teyla tilted her head and raised an eyebrow expecting an explanation.

"Can we all be dreaming? And English is my nationality, okay… technically it's British," Orla responded to the woman not seeming any less confused.

"We can't," Keller chipped in. "I mean, it's not possible is it for four people to all think they're dreaming and talking to each other at the same time? Is it?" she blushed hoping they wouldn't laugh at her.

"Okay, well my name is Orla Grant; I live in London, England. I'm fifteen years old and this isn't my body," Orla grabbed at the front of her blouse her eyes wide. "I definitely didn't have that much down there last night," she voiced flustered and took a gulp of her drink only to spit it out in a coughing fit. A fifteen year old Orla wasn't a Vodka drinker.

"I'm Laura Cadman, I'm fifteen years too, I live in Portland, Oregon in the US and I don't think this is my body either," Cadman blinked wide eyed.

"I am Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tagan. I do not understand your "years" but I think you are describing your ages?" Teyla eyed the women for confirmation. "I am fifteen winters old and this is not Athos and this is most certainly not my body," Teyla surmised.

"I'm Jennifer Keller, I'm from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin in the US and I'm fifteen years old too and I umm… had a shower ten minutes ago and I _know_ this isn't my body," Jennifer whispered to the women.

"Where is Athos? Teyla, is it? I know… it's in Europe! Right?" Laura asked trying to figure out where it could be.

"I am unfamiliar with the word Eu… rope, Athos is my home planet, which planet are you from?" Teyla quizzed Laura.

"It's your planet? Okay, when did you hit your head?" Laura smiled relieved the woman could make a joke of the situation.

" I do not understand, I have not hit my head and Athos is a well know world in the Pegasus galaxy," Teyla proudly informed the woman.

"The Pegasus galaxy, oh right, I get it. They're making new Candid Camera episodes, that or we're in the Twilight Zone," Orla giggled.

"Are you calling me a liar!" Teyla confronted Orla clenching her fists ready to defend her honour should this woman doubt her.

"No, no. So, your from the Pegasus galaxy and Athos and we are from Earth in the Milky Way. So how'd we get here, where ever here is?" Orla crossed her arms trying to look bigger than the woman obviously looking for a fight.

"I have no idea but I really want to know where here is, quick pinch me, see if it wakes me up" Laura looked at Orla.

Orla reached to Laura and pinched her, hard.

"Owww, not that hard!" Cadman scowled at Orla.

"Had to do my best to wake you up," Orla grinned watching Laura roll her eyes at her rubbing her arm.

"Well, either you have no pain sensors or this is not a dream," Keller said flatly as the three women looked at the blonde woman in scrubs.

"Ermm, what's this?" Orla pulled her radio from her ear staring wide eyed before flinging it onto the floor.

"I don't know but I got one too," Jennifer replied throwing hers away too. Laura and Teyla found they too had the strange object attached to them and like the others discarded the radio's.

The botany lab was filled with twenty two scared and frightened girls, some crying most talking in panicked tones to each other.

* * *

Ronon adjusted the spit roasting the rabbit like meat wondering if Orla was enjoying herself. He expected her and Laura to get up to mischief, Laura just couldn't help herself and Orla was a more than willing accomplice. If Teyla got involved then any kind of mayhem could await their return in the morning.

"Is it ready yet?" Rodney asked hungrily eyeing the roasting food.

"Not yet, won't be long McKay, have a drink," Ronon suggested passing the Athosian ale over to the man.

"I've missed this, the open sky, fresh air. I can't cope with being indoors for so long," Sheppard said relaxing back near to Ronon and the crackling fire.

"Been trying to get Orla to come over here, camp overnight," Ronon admitted, wanting the woman with him.

"Why won't she?" Sheppard inquired.

"Bugs," McKay answered, both men looking at him as though he'd announced a great secret.

"What? It's obvious. Any woman not outdoorsy doesn't want to bed down anywhere near bugs," Rodney defended his answer.

"He's right, she doesn't want to sleep near bugs" Ronon grabbed the ale from Rodney and took a long drink. "If you've ever seen her near a spider you'd understand," he chuckled at the last time she'd found one in their quarters. He'd thought she was being bludgeoned to death till he saw her pointing at the bath.

"So, Rodney, how's things with Keller?" Sheppard probed at the scientist knowing he'd clam up.

"Actually, very good," Rodney blushed hoping the others wouldn't notice. Jennifer had become special to him and he was slightly terrified he was going to do something to mess it all up. Like he did with Katie Brown.

Ronon and Sheppard exchanged glances both agreeing without words that they'd not tease Rodney about Jennifer… just yet.

* * *

In the botany lab the room was filled with confused, loud, scared… fifteen year old girls in the bodies of their adult self's.

"What are we gonna do?" Keller said what they'd all been thinking.

"If you'll come with me we could look about the place, I don't want to go alone though," Orla bit her lip nervous the women would think her silly at being scared.

"I think Orla is right, we should go and see where we are and what this place is, it is better to know your enemy than wait for them to introduce themselves. At least there is no Wraith, at least I cannot sense them," Teyla announced deciding that someone needed to lead this women, and she would not lie down and accept this… situation.

"What are Wraith?" Keller wasn't sure she wanted to know but the question was out before she could take it back.

"You do not know what Wraith are?" Teyla looked at the group in shock. How could these people _not _know the Wraith?

"No," they answered in unison.

"Maybe it is better that you do not know, not yet," Teyla said with a hurt look of someone all too versed in what Wraith were.

Teyla walked over to the other women occupying the lab, they were bunched into groups. "We are going to see what this place is and where we are, do any of you wish to join us?"

The women shook their heads, still too confused to understand anything, all hoping to wake up at home in their beds.

"Very well, we will be back. If anyone comes, hide," Teyla ordered, waiting for their nods she then turned to the three women at her side, "Let us go, I am used to hunting and tracking so hopefully we can find some answers. Shall we?" Teyla started to walk towards the entrance of the labs with Orla, Laura and Jennifer following.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait, I mean. I'm not good at this sort of thing," Jennifer worriedly asked.

"Who is?" Orla retorted.

"I think she is," Laura pointed at the Athosian waiting at the door.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N - The POV will be switching between characters to show everyone's confusion. I hope it's not too confusing. The chapters will be getting longer sometimes it's about finding a good place to finish on._**

* * *

Dr. Carson Beckett walked along the corridor smiling, he was going to demand a good night kiss from Laura. Their relationship had become something more than either had expected and he was damned if he was going to wait any longer for Laura to give him a kiss in public, he was going to take one. She'd forgive him for showing up at Katie's party he was sure, the kiss well…

* * *

The girls, which technically they were, just in grown up bodies, reached the exit of the lab they checked right and left… nothing. The corridors were beautiful, greenish blue with what looked like art deco designs about the place. They decided to go right which led them towards a junction in the corridor. They then took the passageway on the right heading in the direction of the unwitting Dr. Carson.

Teyla stopped the women and mimed "quiet".

Dr. Carson Beckett rounded the corner and into the women. The girls yelled in surprise.

"Sorry ladies, didnae mean to startle you. Laura, love, I was just coming to say good night," Carson beamed at the woman he assumed to be "his" Cadman.

"Oh," Laura didn't know what else to say, they were all waiting for someone to decide what they should do.

It was at this point that Carson Beckett decided to kiss Laura Cadman for the first time in public. As he grasped her shoulders, her eyes went wide and she was about to open her mouth when he descended his mouth onto hers.

Being fifteen, not particularly worldly and quite distressed at the recent events the girls started to scream out loud at this… man. Teyla reacted first and started to kick at Carson followed by Laura who kicked Carson in the groin.

Beckett collapsed in agony looking hurt and perplexed at the women.

"Run," Orla shouted and the girls ran screaming.

They eventually slowed once they thought enough distance was between them and the man, "What a pervert," Cadman shouted wiping her mouth, yuck, that man was sooo old.

"How did he know your name?" Keller asked looking at Laura.

"Good point, I have no idea…," Laura now very worried replied.

The girls looked at each other more confused and scared than before, so who else knew their names?

"What now?" Keller whispered not wanting anymore old men to attack them.

"What's this?" Orla said absently looking at a small set of doors. "Maybe it's a room of sorts or a lift even, it's small enough," she looked at the girls for answers.

"What is a lift?" Teyla wanted to know.

"It's a… small room, it sends you places," Jennifer tried explaining.

"Sends you where?" Teyla demanded confused at all around her.

"Usually there's a square thing… a panel, it has buttons or sometimes you push the panel it's self," Jennifer mumbled not quite understanding why her normally excellent mind wasn't working.

"A small room which has buttons inside you press and it takes you higher or lower in a building, to the floor you want in the US we call them elevators," Laura stepped in to explain.

As Teyla leaned onto the side of the door brushing he hand at the strange gray panel to her side, the door whooshed open making the girls jump back in surprise.

"It's got to be an elevator," Cadman stated walking into the small room, beckoning the others inside. Once inside they waited to see if the doors would shut, when they didn't they looked at Teyla.

"It opened when you did something, what'd you do?" Cadman asked.

"I did not touch anything, I merely rested on the edge of the door and moved my hand over a grey panel," Teyla looked about for a similar panel.

"Look at this," Orla called out, pointing to the black shiny map on the back of the room. "Do you suppose it's like a map? I think if it is, we're here where that red dot is," Orla leaned forward and touched the panel, the room suddenly moved with a brief flash of light to the destination that Orla had pointed to.

* * *

Unknown to the girls in the transporter, Major Evan Lorne and his armed team were waiting for the transporter's arrival. They'd been given the all clear from their post mission checks by Dr. Young who'd taken over for Dr. Beckett when he'd left to do something important. Lorne and the Marines in his team were heading to the armory.

When the transporter reached its destination the doors opened automatically to reveal two Marines armed with P90's, though the girls didn't know the names of the weapons they did recognize "danger". The girls backed into the transporter even further and screamed, Orla trying to slap the panel again for another destination. The transporter flew to its new destination taking the screams with it.

Major Lorne was tired and looking forward to a shower, beer and some food not all in that order. The transporter had finally arrived and the two Marines in front of him readied themselves to enter it. As the doors opened it revealed Lieutenant Laura Cadman, Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Orla Grant and Dr. Jennifer Keller, screaming at the top of their lungs moving backwards to the far wall jabbing at the transporter's directional map. The doors closed taking the women away.

"Okay, what the hell was that all about?" Major Lorne looked at the Marines ahead of him to see their faces just as confused.

* * *

"Oh, my god. Did you see those machine gun things, those soldiers had, they were gonna shoot us," Orla said panicking. "So there's military guys here, oh, I wanna go home," she continued.

"Me too," Jennifer added.

"And me," Laura piped up.

"I too wish to return home," Teyla bit her lip, she was scared.

* * *

Ronon Dex licked his fingers clean, the meat had been tender and he'd actually had his fill, the extra MRE helped. He eventually picked at the wet wipes Rodney had brought and cleaned his hands properly.

Sheppard was pleasantly full, the meat had been perfect, the ale, excellent, with the meat. He was content, they should do this more often. He stretched out, nothing was gonna bother him tonight.

Rodney was finishing the last pieces of meat from his plate; the MRE they'd all added to their meals had almost filled him. His fingers were slightly greasy from the meat so he licked at the tips of his fingers. That's when he spotted it, a lump of meat still on the rabbit thingy on the spit. If he was careful he could get to it before Ronon.

Cautiously he put down his plate holding his metal fork in one hand. In Rodney's mind, he swiftly moved to the spit. It was Ronon that caused the accident, well in his mind anyway.

Ronon was finishing cleaning his hands when he saw from the corner of his eye Rodney put down his plate. The Satedan stretched his long legs out sighing in contentment when McKay flew past him landing on Sheppard, who then started screaming.

Rodney had sat his plate down and sprung up from his seat and moved forward only to get caught in the enormous Satedan's legs as he stretched them before him. Rodney couldn't stop his flight and landed on Sheppard who immediately started to scream.

Sheppard sighed and decided he needed to get another drink but couldn't be bothered to get up so, he lazily rolled his whole body over and reached for the bottle of ale not far from his side. Suddenly he felt the air leave his lungs as a heavy weight landed on him, then the pain started. He screamed in agony, his backside hurt like hell.

Rodney had landed on Sheppard but couldn't work out why the man was screaming. Until he noticed that his metal fork he had been holding was in fact now embedded deeply into Sheppard's backside. In truth it stood proudly in the air from the force of Rodney's landing.

"MCKAY!" Ronon shouted at the man, as he'd reached the side of Sheppard he finally noticed why Sheppard was screaming in agony. Only Rodney could stab someone with a fork in the ass.

"Oh, god, Sheppard. I'm sorry, so… sorry; I tripped on Ronon's legs. It… it wasn't deliberate you know," Rodney prattled grabbing at the fork before Ronon could stop him and yanking it out, causing Sheppard to scream in agony once more.

"MCKAY, get away from him," Ronon roared watching the man finally retreat to a safe distance from both of them. Ronon bent down to Sheppard grabbed a shoulder, "Sheppard, gonna get the first aid kit, you're probably bleeding," he continued.

"Can't take anything, too much ale," Sheppard hissed.

"Maybe we should get you to Beckett, infection and stuff," Ronon looked at the unhappy face of his friend.

"I just wanted to have a nice night, what the hell were you doing anyway, McKay?" Sheppard barked.

"I'd rather not say," McKay muttered.

"Tough," Ronon snapped making the man jump.

"There was a piece of meat on the spit, I wanted to get before Ronon did." McKay had the good sense to be completely ashamed.

The two men shook their heads, Ronon looked at McKay, "You can help me clear camp McKay. No arguments, Sheppard can't help."

As Sheppard thought Beckett wouldn't give him pain killers thanks to the alcohol he'd already consumed, he decided, he'd just have to drink more before he had to be humiliated in the infirmary. Sheppard watched as the men cleared the camp grateful the jumper had auto-pilot.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Carson Beckett struggled to his feet completely stunned at what had happened. He'd imagined that worse case scenario Laura would glare at him and then they'd have words later but to kick him and scream. What the hell was wrong with Teyla? She'd kicked him and the others were all screaming as though he were a mad man. Something, "in his bones" as his ma used to say, was shouting out things were most definitely wrong. "Major Lorne, this is Dr. Beckett."

"Dr. Beckett, Lorne here. Is everything okay? Lorne replied.

"Not really son, can you meet me in the infirmary?" Beckett hobbled towards the nearest transporter on his way back to the infirmary.

"Sure thing, Doc," Major Lorne said indicating to his team they were needed, just in case.

* * *

As the jumper came to a stand still inside the jumper bay Ronon looked at Sheppard and asked the man, "You want a medical team?"

"NO! Sorry, look this is embarrassing enough, I'll just hobble there," Sheppard winced as he moved out of the pilots chair. Just then his radio cracked and Richard Woolsey's voice rang out.

"Colonel Sheppard, is everything alright? You and your team were not scheduled back on Atlantis until 10:00 tomorrow?" Woolsey inquired worriedly.

"Yeah were fine, sir. I had a small accident on the mainland, thought it better to get it sorted rather than risk an infection, what with my leg almost back to normal," Sheppard truly hoped Woolsey wouldn't ask what kind of accident it was.

"What do you mean you had an accident, do you require a medical team?" Woolsey retorted.

"No, sir, I'm fine just a small cut that's all, but you know how these things can get. Best to get them checked, sir." Sheppard hoped the man would accept his answer.

"Very well Colonel, if that is all I will see you in the morning, good night," Woolsey relented.

"Let's go, and Rodney you can come too. I want you to explain to Beckett why my backsides damaged," Sheppard was in no mood to let the scientists get away with not having to suffer Beckett's tirade.

* * *

Major Lorne entered the infirmary to hear Carson Beckett call him from behind walking gingerly. "Geez Doc, what happened?"

"Laura kicked me, where it hurts, screamed and ran away," Carson explained leaning on the nearest bed.

"Have you thought about asking a woman if you can kiss her?" The Major teased.

"Very funny, but something nae right. Not only did Laura attack me but so did Teyla, she kicked me and then her Orla, Jennifer and Laura started screaming at me and ran away. Nae normal behaviour," Beckett was sure something was wrong,

"Well now you mention it Doc, we sort of had a run in with them ourselves, just before you called," Major Lorne was thinking of the reaction of the women in the transporter.

"What happened?" Beckett urgently asked.

"The transporter doors opened and the four women were inside it. They took a step back from the Marines at the door, screamed and hit the panel for another level," Major Lorne explained starting to realize just how odd the encounter had been.

"Did you nae go after them?" Beckett sounded amazed.

"Go after who, Doc?" Colonel Sheppard limped badly into the infirmary followed by Ronon and Rodney.

"Colonel, what's wrong? Last I knew you were on the mainland," Carson went to the Colonel searching for injuries.

"Rodney stabbed Sheppard in the ass," Ronon grinned looking at the scientist's angry glare.

"What, oh my god, Colonel, why are you standing?" Carson flapped about looking for the blood.

"Doc, he stabbed me with a fork," Sheppard was truly embarrassed as he glared at Major Lorne and at the Marines with him daring them to laugh when he heard Ronon chuckle.

"Sorry Sheppard, just can't stop seeing McKay fly through the air and land on you," Ronon continued to chuckle not even attempting to hide it.

"Well its Ronon's fault, all of this. If he hadn't lifted his legs up then I wouldn't have tripped. Not to mention the fact he bullied me into going," Rodney pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

"Thanks McKay, now I really know how much you enjoyed spending time with me and Ronon," Sheppard sighed a little disappointed in the man.

"Let's get this sorted Colonel. Oh, Major, you might want to fill Ronon in about the women whilst I deal with the Colonel," Beckett guided Sheppard to a bed nearby and pulled the privacy curtain whilst muttering about Rodney being a danger to all.

"What's the Doc on about?" Ronon turned to the Major concern edging into his voice.

The Major explained to both Ronon and Rodney the recent events.

"Has anyone checked the botany labs and the other women at Katie Brown's party? Something could've happened to cause this?" Rodney suddenly interested at the sound of Jennifer's name.

"Where are they now?" Ronon demanded looking at Lorne.

"We don't know," Lorne looked slightly sheepish adding, "To be fair, we just learnt about the Doc as you walked in. I'll take these Marines with me and we can check the botany lab." Major Lorne and the Marines headed off out of the Infirmary.

"Rodney can you find them using their subcutaneous transmitters?" Ronon turned to the scientist.

Rodney a little stunned to hear Ronon actually ask such a thing, "Sure I'll go to the control room. Get a radio so I can keep in touch," Rodney walked out of the infirmary heading towards the equipment he needed.

Ronon approached the Colonel's bed still surrounded by the curtain explained what Rodney was up to and that he was returning to his quarters to get his radio.

* * *

"Where on Earth are we?" Jennifer asked biting her lower lip.

"I have no idea, but we can't just walk about these corridors we are bound to meet up with more men with guns," Orla pointed out.

"Teyla any ideas?" Cadman looked hopefully at the woman.

"I am sorry, this place is… strange. I cannot track anything here. It would seem I am at a loss like you," Teyla regrettably admitted.

"We have to go somewhere. Come on there's a door straight ahead. Let's take a look," Orla noticed pointing to the only door in front of them.

As they approached they noted it had another gray panel, looking at Teyla they waited for her to touch it again as it worked for her before. Teyla tentatively brushed the panel and the door opened revealing a store room.

"This is not good, if the enemy find us and we are trapped with only one exit, we will be in danger, we should move on," Teyla confidently explained to the girls.

"Could we just stay here for a few minutes, work out a plan?" Jennifer asked not liking the idea of meeting those military guys again particularly.

"Yeah, we can stay for a few minutes, rest, calm down and work something out," Orla agreed with the young blonde, Jennifer… wasn't it. All Orla could work out was she was either in the best dream ever or…

The girls entered the small room and Teyla closed the door.

"So what's the plan?" Cadman looked about the three girls hoping someone had an idea; she really wanted to go home.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard and Ronon Dex were making their way along the corridor away from his and Orla quarters, Ronon needed his radio but never carried it unless on a mission. Sheppard still limped but at least the Doc had numbed his butt.

"You really got to start keeping that on you more often buddy," Sheppard stated hearing Ronon sigh at his comment.

"McKay, anything?" Sheppard barked.

"They're in Section B of the East Pier, corridor 14 in some room. Can't be more accurate than that. Well… I can tell you when you're near it," Rodney claimed.

"Okay Rodney, keep an eye out let us know if they move. Let's go Ronon," the Colonel and Ronon set off towards the East Pier.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Major Lorne," the Major was completely confused.

"Go ahead, Major," Sheppard replied as he and Ronon neared the transporter.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this, the women here were hiding when we came in. They're terrified and have no idea who we are or why they're here. They claim they were, as far as they knew, at home doing homework," Lorne said not quite believing what he'd just relayed.

"What? Have they been drinking?" Sheppard was starting to find this annoying.

"No sir, the alcohol is still here more or less untouched. The women are on the floor terrified and Katie Brown… she claims she's fifteen and never seen me before," Lorne waited for his commanding office to shout at him he was an idiot.

"Major, keep the women contained, stress to them if this is a stunt it just went past funny and to fess up or there will be trouble," Sheppard tried to hide the slight panic from his voice. This was the Pegasus galaxy after all, damn it.

As Sheppard and Ronon exited the East Pier's transporters and headed down corridor 14, Rodney's voice filled the air telling them the women were still in the same room. As they entered the corridor Rodney told them to make their way to the end, the transmissions were coming from that room. Sheppard and Ronon looked at each other, with a nod from the Colonel Ronon activated the door.

TBC... _Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N - Again the POV will switch so you get a better idea of what each character's feeling. Sorry this chapter's a little short, they will be getting longer !_**

* * *

"This is going to end so bad," Orla mumbled trying to not get upset.

"How'd you mean?" Laura answered quickly.

"Teyla is right, we should leave this room. At the moment we're in a broom cupboard with only cleaning supplies to hand, with strange men walking about who knows where with big guns. You've seen the horror films; it's gonna be like one of those Friday the 13th movies. Any minute some great big huge scary guy is going to appear carrying knives and probably a gun. We're so dead, all we need is the scary music," Orla was starting to freak out, she was scared, fed up and just a little tired.

Jennifer bit her lip harder to stifle the whimper, she was feeling no better.

Laura was scared, she looked at the woman and realized someone needed to be strong she just hoped she could try.

Teyla was anxious, scared but was not about to let fear take over, her people had faced the Wraith this would be easier… she hoped.

* * *

Ronon activated the door; he wouldn't pull a weapon out on Orla or the other women. But he knew something was wrong and hated going in to a situation blind; he'd have to rely on nothing but strength and maybe he hoped the element surprise. As the door opened he could see the four women inside, petrified and screaming. Teyla had a stick and was trying to protect the others; Cadman stood like a replica of Teyla. Orla and Jennifer were at the back, they started to throw the contents of the room at Ronon and Sheppard.

* * *

Teyla grabbed the brooms and broke the handles to create staffs. She handed one to Laura and told the others to stay behind them. As the door revealed the men it appeared Orla had been right. To the left was a giant of man, giant in height and breadth. He had wild hair and was dressed in leather. Beside him was a smaller man, equally wild hair but with a face that looked infinitely more patient than the formidable mountain of a man at his side.

Teyla steeled herself and shouted "now," Teyla lashed out with all her might at the man in front of her glad that the woman beside her, Laura, was doing the same. Behind them Orla and Jennifer were screaming at the top of their lungs, they threw everything they could get their hands on at the men over the women's head. It was working the men retreated swearing, not expecting the women's attack. When the men backed out Teyla and Laura sprung forward using surprise to their advantage before the men regained themselves.

"Orla, Jennifer, run," Laura shouted as she whacked Colonel Sheppard hard across the side of his head.

* * *

Ronon and Sheppard started to duck at the flying debris coming from the room, they were shocked. These were women they knew, what was happening? Ronon was trying to regain his composure when Teyla smacked him hard across his ribs with the staff causing him temporarily, to gasp trying to get his breath back.

Sheppard was stunned, what the hell was wrong with these women. At that moment, Laura Cadman blinded him with her stick across his temple; he groaned and clasped his head.

* * *

Orla and Jennifer held hands and ran screaming from the fight desperate for a place to hide. Orla turned to Jennifer saying, "We can't leave them alone, they're fighting for us we should be there to help."

Jennifer didn't say anything too shocked to answer but followed Orla back towards the fight.

As the girls rounded the corner they saw Teyla easily held and secured under the arms of the wild giant. Next to him Laura was equally pinned to the angry man with short black hair.

As they backed away from the corner hoping the two angry men didn't see them they turned to come face to face with Major Lorne and two Marines, armed. Both women started to scream frantically, until one Marine stepped forward to try calm down the scientist he'd been off world with and had become friends with. That's when they both women fainted at their feet.

* * *

As Orla started to come to, she felt restricted. She couldn't move her hands or her legs. She opened her eyes slowly not understanding where she was, the last thing she'd remembered was being with Jennifer and those men, _oh my god they had guns_. She started to naturally struggle against the restraints.

Carson had insisted the women be restrained as they were hallucinating or something similar and to stop them from hurting themselves. This didn't work well with Teyla and Laura who after restraining, Carson had to sedate.

Orla struggled scared against being restrained when a man came through the curtain. She panicked it was the giant wild man, the scary one. As he approached the bed, she screamed and begged him to not hurt her please; she just wanted to go home. As the tears flowed down her face and her vision blurred she started to tire, suddenly falling unconscious.

* * *

The men had been discussing what to do next with the women when Ronon heard Orla move against the restraints in the nearby bed. He still wasn't happy about Carson putting her in them. He was capable of holding her. As he moved the curtain aside and stepped beside her to calm her, she looked at him as though she'd never seen him before. She screamed when he moved toward her, pure fear in her face as she looked straight at him, tears uncontrolled. He didn't know what to do, Orla had never been scared of him, it made him feel sick. He backed away hoping she'd stop screaming when Dr. Beckett crept beside the woman and administered a sedative.

* * *

As the infirmary filled with women panicked and scared, Radek Zelenka, having been told the whereabouts of the Colonel, Ronon and Dr. McKay entered the infirmary and approached the men he'd been searching for. "Dr. McKay, Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, I think I have something to tell you," Zelenka nervously twitched.

Rodney looked at Radek and instantly dismissed him, "I seriously doubt that anything you have to add is going to make a difference, Radek. Now have you finished that diagnostic?" McKay said annoying everyone with his dismissal of the Czech scientist.

At that point Richard Woolsey joined the group in the increasing swamped infirmary.

"Colonel Sheppard, please can you tell me what's going on?" Woolsey said tiredly.

"Mr. Woolsey, we're trying to understand what's happening ourselves. Radek, you wanted to add something?" Sheppard looked at the Czech scientist. He'd always liked Radek; the man was pleasant and had a good sense of humor.

"It's just that… I may have caused this. I was doing the diagnostic and my hay fever kicked in. As I was carrying the sphere Major Teldy's team found I sneezed… the sphere landed heavily onto the securing base unit I found. After a while, something like a sound wave was released I felt nothing and saw nothing but it might be what is affecting the women. I have a linguist checking the orb as we speak and the other scientists are checking the databases for any mention of it while I came here. I am so sorry… please I meant no harm."

"Radek, thank you for telling us what happened. Nobody blames you, we all know you'd never hurt anyone. It's okay," Sheppard tried to make the man feel better; it was true the man was gentle by nature. He just hoped Ronon would remember that.

"Radek, why the hell didn't you report this the moment it happened?" McKay shouted at the man.

"To be honest Rodney, after that Wraith device. I hoped… stupidly, that it was nothing," Radek uttered upset that he might have caused his friends harm.

"All the more reason don't you think _to_ mention it, I mean, we all saw what _that_ device did," McKay snapped unnecessarily at the Czech man.

"MCKAY! Zelenka's explained what happened, he didn't mean any harm. Leave it," Sheppard glared at Rodney, he wanted to be angry at the man too but having gotten to know Radek he was certain the man would do anything in his power to avoid hurting anyone, especially his friends.

"Can we please apportion blame later; right now I'd like to know exactly what's going on, Colonel?" Woolsey interrupted taking his glasses off to clean them, a habit he'd discovered he'd started when stressed.

"We're not entirely sure, so far, all we can tell is that the women from Katie Brown's party held in the botany labs, all think they're… fifteen years old," Sheppard waited for Woolsey to tell him that was ridiculous.

TBC_**... Please **_review


	8. Chapter 8

As Laura came to she realized she was retrained. Okay she thought, this is no longer just a bad dream, but it didn't explain what the hell was going on. She tried in vain to struggle against the arm restraints having to give up when exhaustion took over.

Teyla came to feeling drugged and heavy lidded; instantly she flinched noting she had been restrained. This angered her, whoever had taken her and held her against her wishes would pay for this, her people would be looking for her. Her father would never stop his search for her.

Jennifer slowly awoke, her mouth dry and thick from the drugs. As she moved to make herself comfortable she noticed she was restrained. She panicked, why? She hadn't done anything wrong; tears welled and fell as she thought I want my father.

Orla roused feeling like she'd been smothered in cotton wool. She couldn't move, she was thirsty. What the hell was going on? As she opened her eyes to look about her she saw him again and panicked, that man… why was he always there, he scared her and she tried to push back as far as she could in the bed while watching him, hoping he'd go away. He didn't.

* * *

Suddenly the curtains were pulled back on all four of their beds. A man, the one who'd kissed Laura was there.

"Ladies, please listen. We're not sure what's happened to you but I really need you to listen carefully. I'm happy to take the restraints away but you have to behave, nae lashing out. Nae screaming and running away or kicking. So we have an agreement?" Carson hoped they'd all say yes this was not turning into the best of nights.

As Carson looked at each woman they nodded all but Orla, she was too busy watching Ronon and not in a particularly good way. She was scared and as he'd refused to leave her bedside it was only adding to her anxiety.

"Ronon, can I have a word?" Carson beckoned the ex-Runner over hoping he'd move. As he joined Carson away from the women Beckett chose his words carefully.

"Ronon, lad, you can't stay near Orla. I know you love her, but something is wrong and right know she doesn't know you. All you're doing is scaring her. If she's like the others and thinks she fifteen you're probably the scariest man she'll have ever seen. You don't want to scare her do you, son?"

Ronon understood what he was saying but it didn't stop him from wanting to go to Orla and shake some sense into her. "No… but… what am I supposed to do? Ignore her after everything we've been through? She's _too_ important to me Carson," the Satedan admitted before moving further away from the woman but close enough he could still see her.

"Carson, how's Jennifer?" Rodney queried, wanting to see her but not if she'd react like Orla did to Ronon. Or the way Laura did with Carson.

"As far as I know Rodney, she's fine. Scared like the others no doubt, but she's not hurt," Beckett watched the other man's face relax with some relief.

* * *

Dr. Carson Beckett moved back to the women he'd just left and untied their restraints.

"Now, ladies, if it's alright I would like to run some tests and then you can go back to your quarters. Do you mind if I take some blood and run a few scans? Nothing will be done without your permission. You're safe here. I know you don't think so, but you are I promise." Beckett truly hoped they believed him.

"We have questions," Teyla stiffened not wanting to submit to scans and tests without any information.

"Okay lass, I'll try to get you answers. One minute," Carson turned to where the Colonel was standing and called for him to come over.

"Doc?" Sheppard approached watching the women on the beds.

"The ladies have questions and frankly Colonel I think they deserve an answer or two," Carson smiled at the women who were his friends.

"How… how do you know our names?" Orla quietly asked.

The Colonel looked at Orla and smiled, "Orla Grant, Laura Cadman, Teyla Emmagan and Jennifer Keller. I know your names as you all live and work here, in Atlantis. I've… we've known some of you for years. You may think at the moment that you're fifteen but look at your bodies. You're grown women but somehow, and we don't understand yet how. You've all regressed mentally to fifteen years old. The rest of the women from Katie's party are experiencing the same effect."

"Atlantis, now I know you are lying, only the Ancients know of such a place. The Ancients were killed by the Wraith in the great war," Teyla's eyes narrowed knowing she was being tricked at last.

"It's a long story and one I will happy explain to all of you but, right now, curing you is the most important thing we can do and until the Doc here can run some tests we can't help you," Sheppard hoped they'd just let the Doc start the tests.

"Where is Atlantis, Colonel?" Laura smirked, Atlantis who was he kidding. They were supposed to believe they were in some underwater city in the Bermuda Triangle or something.

"The Pegasus galaxy Laura, we're no longer in the Milky Way system," Sheppard waited for the fact to sink in.

"Okay… course we are…," Orla started to laugh now fed up. She jumped off the bed and was about to try to get out of the infirmary when Sheppard caught up to her and grabbed her biceps causing Orla to try to squirm away from him.

Ronon watched as Colonel Sheppard tried to talk to the women. He watched as Orla started laughing and flew off the bed, he'd moved towards her as Sheppard caught her by her arms, she struggled against him. "Sheppard," he called as he stood next to him.

"It's okay big guy, she's okay, aren't you Orla? You're gonna calm down so that Ronon here will stop worrying about you," Sheppard groaned as he realized that the woman was probably scared again as he'd more or less threatened her.

"Orla, can you sit down lass?" Carson pleaded giving the Colonel a sharp look that said oh well done. He gently took her from the Colonel and set her back on the bed she'd fled.

"So, ladies, any chance I can do those tests? Just some blood and a simple scan," Carson inquired watching Sheppard and Ronon walk back to the other side of the Infirmary.

Teyla, Orla and Laura weren't convinced they should let them run tests on them when Jennifer calmly said, "Alright," Jennifer didn't want the tests either but she had a feeling they would and could do what they wanted with the girls. She'd figured that she'd rather comply than being forced and possibly hurt.

The three women looked at Jennifer shocked; she explained things might go better if they agreed rather than being made to. They looked at each other and were in agreement, they'd trust Beckett.

* * *

In one corner of the infirmary Sheppard, Ronon, Lorne, McKay and Zelenka were all trying to understand what they'd been told by linguist Dr. Franks. The sphere, as far as he could tell, had writing, well, instructions all over it. The writing was mostly Ancient but there was something else which he couldn't decipher. What he could understand mentioned "a return to childhood" something about reliving your past. The only other thing he could 100% decipher were two switches which, purely by accident and fate, Radek had activated one called "woman" when he'd dropped the sphere. It would seem that it was definitely the sphere which had affected the party.

Colonel Sheppard sent most of the women that had been at Katie Brown's party to temporary accommodation until they'd figured out what was for the best. If Beckett wanted to start running tests on all of them he was told they would have to come in groups, space was limited.

* * *

The four women/girls moved beds to sit closer to each other still wary of what was to come.

"That scary man has at least left you alone now," Jennifer said to Orla smiling hoping to make her feel relieved.

"I know, he's scary, I mean he's… huge. I think I heard that Colonel call him Ronon," Orla replied not knowing exactly what she thought of the man in question.

Dr. Beckett brought with him two females, one called Marie, a nurse and a female doctor he called Dr. Biro.

"Ladies, I have a lady doctor and nurse who are here to help, will you let them see you?" Beckett was sure that they'd not let him near them. When he heard yes, he sighed with relief.

After bloods had been taken, vitals and full body scans Carson decided there was little else he could do until the results of the tests had been finalized. He looked at the women and decided bed was the best place. He guessed they'd be taken to temporary accommodation also.

"Ladies, this gentleman is going to escort you to you're quarters for the night, there will be a guard outside the rooms but only for your safety." Beckett said hoping he sounded casual.

The girls looked at the Marine and quietly edged off the beds and fell in line with the soldier, they moved out of the infirmary and onwards to the temporary accommodation.

Ronon and Rodney moved to follow the women, wanting to talk to them, but knowing they'd just get upset. Sheppard moved towards his team mates, his friends. He felt for the men, he was sensitive to their predicament but this needed to be handled properly. More so because the women these men loved thought they were now teenagers.

"Guys, let them go. Come on," Sheppard beckoned the men back into the infirmary not actually too sure Ronon would listen.

Ronon was fed up with people telling him to stay away from Orla, his Orla. He'd seen that he'd scared her and it terrified him to watch her react like that. She'd never been afraid of him.

TBC... **_Please review _**


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning the girls emerged from their rooms having showered but desperately wanting clean clothes. The girls joined some of the others from the accommodation block heading for the mess hall accompanied by a Marine.

The Marine whose name was Lieutenant Wilkinson showed them the breakfast line telling them he'd be waiting for the women at an empty set of tables. The girls joined the queue trying to take in the vision of so many military personnel and scientists all having breakfast.

The girls sat at one of the tables Lieutenant Wilkinson had saved for them and started their meal in silence.

Teyla curiously picked at the food before turning to look at Laura and said, "I do not know what some of this food is, do you?"

Her three companions nodded telling her what they knew to be safe to eat, well, everyone else was eating it. Once they'd explained what Teyla had picked, they all resumed their breakfast.

"Have you noticed?" Jennifer asked looking up from her toast, "The Colonel and that man, what's his name… Ronon, they're with two others from last night and they're sitting two tables away," she finished hoping the men hadn't noticed though she doubted it as not many seemed to have a Marine bodyguard with them.

* * *

Ronon spotted the women as they entered the mess hall, the Marine with them was one he'd come to know, and like. The women still looked jumpy, though he couldn't blame them. He looked over to Orla wanting to get up and go to her.

Ronon was tired, he hadn't slept much, eventually, exhaustion had taken over and he'd slept fitfully. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Orla and that she might need him. He'd lain in their bed, it felt empty, her small warm body wasn't there for him to curl around. When Ronon had awoken he'd automatically reached for her, he was always the first to wake. Orla loved being in bed and would stay there right up to the very last minute. When he hadn't found her there he'd jolted awake, remembering why, then picturing the look she'd given him in the infirmary again.

"They look okay, don't they? Jennifer, is Jennifer alright?" McKay looked at the Colonel expecting him to have all the answers.

"I don't know, Rodney," Sheppard answered truthfully.

"Orla will want clean clothes, didn't think last night," Ronon turned to the Colonel watching him nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess they all will. I don't see the problem with maybe letting the women back to their quarters. Though I guess that will depend on what the shrink says, what's his name anyway? Sheppard could never remember the man's name, he was faced with a pair of shrugging shoulders. "Though I doubt the women in a position like Ronon and Orla will be allowed back into their quarters. If they've regressed or whatever, they'll need protecting. I'm not saying Orla wouldn't be safe with you buddy, it's just… while she may have grown up Orla's body, she won't have her mind. If she really is mentally fifteen you can't, you know, be a couple," Sheppard winced hearing himself squirm at his own words.

"I'll pack her some bags," Ronon uttered getting up and snatching at his tray as he left for their quarters… his quarters.

* * *

Ronon grabbed a bag from the top of their wardrobe. He had no idea how long Orla would be like this so he guessed she'd need a few changes of clothing at least. He doubted the women would be back on duty until this was sorted so he thought Orla would probably prefer her Earth clothes. He added jeans, shirts, plenty of underwear , her hair brush, toiletries, making sure the shampoo she liked was added and lastly her make up bag once he'd removed the knife. Sheppard wouldn't like it if he found she had one of his knives.

As he placed the knife in the draw her make up bag had come from he looked at the shirt sitting on top of the desk, it was the one Orla had worn before. The missing buttons still scattered about the room somewhere, he picked the shirt up and buried his face into the material inhaling her scent. Ronon placed the shirt back onto the unit and snatched the bag from the bed leaving their lonely quarters.

* * *

As the girls headed back to their quarters they chatted deciding that sticking together was the best option. They'd asked the Colonel if they could get some clean clothes and he replied they'd sort it out right away. There was a Marine on duty by the entrance to the temporary accommodation wing. When the man saw the women approach him he leant down and grabbed the big bag Ronon had left for Orla.

"Dr… err… Orla, this was left for you. It's some of your things," the Marine just remembered that until the Colonel had a meeting with Mr. Woolsey the women's history was to remain hidden. This move had apparently been sanctioned by their resident physiologist who'd explained that the women's state of mind was too vulnerable to be hit with too much information at once.

"Mine? Left by whom?" Orla looked surprised at the Marine as she took the heavy bag.

"Can't say, miss," the Marine tried to avoid eye contact he really didn't want Ronon angry at him, he'd only once angered the man and that was accidently. Sparring had taken on a new meaning, "Punch the Marine" he hadn't forgotten the lesson. Don't anger the Satedan. The Marine held the glass door open for the women to enter their accommodations.

The girls all entered Orla's room wanting to see exactly what she had been given. Orla opened the bag and pulled out shampoo, toiletries, make-up which created "ooohh's" from Laura. She then pulled out the underwear looking at it with a wide eyed expression. "I obviously like sexy stuff," Orla looked at the underwear wondering what her mum would say.

"It's pretty," Jennifer added blushing slightly at the silky material.

Orla continued to pull out the clothes that had been packed and was rather disappointed. There was nothing fashionable really it was just jeans and shirts.

"Who do you think left all this for you?" Teyla gasped at the materials she'd never seen or felt before.

"I don't know," was all Orla could answer.

An hour or so later all the women eventually received a bag containing items from their own quarters, which other female members of staff had carefully picked out, unless they'd had a partner like Orla. The women were all called to the gym for 15:00 to get an update on what exactly had happened.

* * *

The gymnasium was full of women who had reverted back to being fifteen. The volume of the chatter was deafening. The Marines posted inside the gym winced at the sounds, the shrieks and laughs wishing they could go kill Wraith instead, this was definitely out of their comfort zone.

The doors of the gym opened to reveal a group of men. Instantly recognizable was Colonel Sheppard and "wild guy" as Ronon was becoming known as, usually, it was accompanied by a lot of pointing and looks of terror mixed in with "he's hot" looks of schoolgirl crushes. Sheppard explained why the girls were suddenly very giggly in his presence, which sent the big man into hiding behind McKay and Sheppard. The Colonel had his fair share of admirers which had wiped the smirk off his face at Ronon's predicament.

"May I have you're attention, please!" Richard Woolsey bellowed at the women occupying the gym. "Ladies, please," he continued not getting anywhere really.

"SHUT UP!" Ronon roared at the top of his voice, not just scaring everyone including Sheppard momentarily but shutting up everyone instantly.

"Thank you, Ronon." Woolsey recovered. "Ladies, I know you're anxious to know what's happening so I will try to explain."

Mr. Woolsey went on to explain about the sphere that had been found and its accidental activation. Whilst they had linguists on the case they still didn't know how long the effects would last. As a precaution, they would be kept in their temporary accommodations. This was for their own benefit as they were minors and would need supervision. Also, this was not a playground. Should this situation continue for any length of time, then anyone curious about their lives here in Atlantis, would need to apply to see Mr. Woolsey.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Orla wondered just what was being kept from them.

"Because by tomorrow you could be back to normal," Woolsey answered.

"So, if I'm still the same tomorrow, you'll tell me?" Orla continued watching the man become frustrated and look back at the man they called Ronon to see him smile and shrug.

"As I said earlier, if the situation is like this in say a week, then we will see…" Woolsey hoped for some support.

"I want to know now too," Cadman threw in.

"I too would like answers," Teyla chipped in glaring at the bespectacled man.

"Me too," Keller raised her hand along with the majority of the girls in the gym.

"I'm sorry ladies, but until we have more answers we have to be cautious and until our physiologist can talk to you all he has advised that we keep you in a safe neutral environment," Woolsey hoped this would at least placate the women for now.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	10. Chapter 10

The following day was warm even by Atlantis's standards. Orla decided it was too warm for jeans and what she really needed were a pair of scissors. Once she had acquired a pair she went about changing the look of one of the pairs of jeans which had been packed for her. Carefully she cut off the legs to make a pair of short shorts or hot pants as Laura called them. Orla tried them on pleased at the result. The bottom of the jeans finished just below the swell of the cheeks of her backside, she smiled and thought _better watch where I bend over._ But hey, they'd keep her cool about the place and she could go out and get a tan. Now… to adjust the shirt. As it turned out it was too hot for the shirts she owned also, at least in her mind it was. She ended up borrowing a vest top with spaghetti straps from another woman in her accommodation section.

Orla requested some sandals or anything but boots to wear and miraculously, somehow, a pair of sandals appeared. Ready, Orla left her quarters to find Laura; they'd both decided to wait for the first scramble at breakfast to be over and then head down themselves later, Marine in tow.

Apparently Laura had a similar idea to Orla and had adjusted her attire accordingly, both girls hadn't given a thought that despite Atlantis being a civilian expedition there was a military presence also. Which despite its female Marine division, still meant Atlantis' male population outnumbered the female population, _greatly_.

Both girls set off for the mess hall with their escort who wasn't sure where to look. As they entered the mess hall they'd expected it to be deserted only to find it still very busy.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard and Ronon were having a late breakfast mainly due to Ronon's need to run and spar longer than usual, thanks to the nervous energy the man had developed worrying over Orla.

The girls chatted to themselves as they queued, oblivious to the looks the men were giving them.

Ronon looked up from his breakfast to watch Orla walk in the mess hall, his jaw nearly hitting the table. What the hell was she wearing, or not as it were. She had a vest top on and something too short to even be called shorts on, she looked half naked. He thought she looked sexy, too damn sexy and he sure as hell didn't want other men seeing what he looked at in private. He certainly didn't want to see the men's reactions as they watched her.

"Sheppard, deal with Cadman," was all Ronon said as he tossed his fork onto his tray and into the uneaten pancakes he'd chosen for breakfast. As he stood he kicked his chair out of his way and single-mindedly stormed over to the food line and grabbed Orla's wrist calling out to her, "Come on." He waited for her to follow him out of the mess hall, but when she tried to pull back her wrist and yelled "Get off me," Ronon stepped closer to Orla picked her up and threw her over his shoulder much to her disgust and marched briskly out of the mess hall.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard watched the scene unfold before him understanding Ronon's actions, he had to do something about Cadman's clothing. He'd handled drunken Marines, some even female, but a teenager… He sighed, getting up from his table he walked over to a shocked Laura Cadman, "Laura, you need to leave the mess hall, will you walk with me or, do we have to do this Ronon style?" Sheppard hoped it wouldn't be Ronon style.

Relief washed over him as Laura stomped out of the mess hall moaning loudly, "What now?"

* * *

Orla was furious, she'd been standing with Laura when that wild man had come up to her and grabbed and pulled at her. When she'd told him to get off her, he just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder storming out the mess. As Orla bounced on the wide shoulder of the giant she tried in vain to pummel his back only to receive a smack on her butt from the man as he told her to behave. She was shocked and indignant, so, being a teenager and therefore rarely thinking too much about her actions. She grabbed at his dreadlocks shouting,"Put me down or lose the dreads."

Ronon was trying to not be distracted at the sight of Orla in _those_ shorts as he strode towards her new quarters. She'd always been spirited so he wasn't surprised when she'd started to hit at his back. He actually started snickering at the little woman. Realizing that he should stop her he decided a quick swat on her behind would shock her enough to stop and behave. He hadn't countered on her getting angry and grabbing his dreadlocks.

Ronon was fully aware just how stubborn "his" Orla could be, she wouldn't readily back down, especially, as she knew Ronon would never lift a hand to her no matter how heated their arguments got. She'd never been intimidated by him and he loved her for that. Though he really hoped this "Orla" could be intimidated, he didn't want a physical scene with the woman in the corridors. Ronon stopped and in his best "don't mess with me voice," rumbled, "Orla, let go of my hair or I swear I'll throw you over my knee and spank you so hard you won't sit for a week," Ronon was pleading with the Gods that she'd relent.

Orla was angry but not stupid. When the man threatened to put her over his knee and make it hurt she believed him and really didn't think he was a man who bluffed much. "Compromise, I'll let go of your hair if you put me down."

Ronon grunted and nodded, as Orla released his hair he set her down but before Ronon could grab hold of her wrist and continue onto her quarters, she bolted. Having the element of surprise, Orla had managed to get a head on Ronon, enough so that when Major Lorne rounded the corner Orla grabbed at the man panting.

"Please, please help me. That man, he just threatened to hurt me. Please, don't leave me with him," Orla gasped looking at the shocked face of Major Lorne.

As Lorne looked past Orla he saw the angry ex-Runner, pretty sure Ronon would never raise a hand to Orla, he was confused. "Ronon, did you threaten to hit Orla?"

"Drop it Lorne, you _know_ me," Ronon hissed his eyes never leaving Orla's face.

"So you never said you'd hit me so hard I wouldn't be able to sit?" Orla was aware she'd twisted his actual words but she was in deep and couldn't think of another way out.

"I think we need a time out here folks, Orla where were you going?" Lorne asked not understanding what was happening but believing Ronon was incapable of really hurting Orla.

Before Orla could reply Ronon barked, "Back to her quarters to put some clothes on that actually cover something," Ronon sighed at Orla comprehending she'd lied just to get away from him. He didn't know whether to be angry or laugh.

"Come on Orla, Ronon's right, you can't walk about the place dressed like that," Major Lorne carefully guided Orla back in the direction of her quarters. As he did Orla looked back over her shoulder so Lorne couldn't see and she poked her tongue out at Ronon.

* * *

A few hours later Laura and Orla went to Teyla's door and palmed the chime. The door opened to reveal a smiling Teyla, "I am so pleased to see you, I have been in here most of the day and I am… bored. I cannot even meditate," Teyla moaned.

"Let's get Jennifer," Laura said walking toward the woman's quarters chiming her door. As the door opened Laura beamed at the blonde woman, "Hey Jen, can we come in?"

"Sure," Jennifer was relieved to see her new friends. She'd been so bored, she'd asked for some books but all they had was some sci-fi books. The rest had been deemed too old for her or the scientific ones too advanced.

The girls all entered Jennifer's quarters finding places to flop and moan about how boring Atlantis was and that there were no "fit" boys anywhere according to Laura. Orla told the girls about her run in with Ronon, they all started laughing when she told them about poking her tongue out at the "wild man".

"Have you considered asking him why he follows you about? Every time we've been somewhere you can guarantee he's there. It's like he's stalking you," Jennifer shivered thinking about how she really didn't want to be stalked by anyone never mind anyone that size.

"I don't know he's stalking, he could just be on guard duty like the Marines but from afar," Orla mumbled not wanting to think about the man, she supposed he was good looking for a man his age but he _was_ old and mean.

"Did you hear what Katie was told today?" Laura excited told the group, "Over the next few days they're gonna organize some classes, you know science, math etc but they're also gonna be organizing self defense classes and a fighting technique with something called Banos Rods," Laura squealed desperate to get started with the physical aspects of their forthcoming classes.

"They are called Bantos Rods," Teyla corrected smiling, "My Father taught me how to use them, I am quite good but a long way from being able to defeat him," Teyla's reminder of her family only helped to make the Athosian woman silent in contemplation.

"Sounds cool, I'll have a go, whose doing the lessons, bet it's that Colonel guy," Orla piped up stretching on the floor feeling restless.

"Sounds violent," Jennifer remarked not liking sports, preferring to use her brain.

"It can be, it can however, be useful to know to help defend oneself. I would advise you join us Jennifer. I am sure it will be fine," Teyla answered feeling hot and hemmed in. She was used to being outdoors all day. "Is it me or is Atlantis hot today?" Teyla continued.

"It's hot, I have an idea but if we get caught its equal blame not all on me," Orla smirked knowing she didn't need to ask Laura if she was in. Since they'd met they instinctively fallen into step with each other becoming good friends.

"I'm in," Laura grinned.

"What are we saying yes to?" Teyla ever sensible asked cautiously.

"Yeah, what's the idea?" Jennifer inquired.

"You remember when we had that tour of the place, okay not so much a tour more of a stay out of these areas? Well, they mentioned the piers and there was a pool area they'd created for swimming in which means you don't need to swim in the open water. I'm thinking since they only put one Marine on overnight, if we can get Katie to distract the Marine we can sneak out and go skinny dipping! Cool off before bed!" Orla giggled as she imagined the girls sneaking out.

"What is skinny dipping?" Teyla looked at Orla confused.

"Swimming with nothing on," Orla replied.

"Do you normally swim with clothes on?" Teyla was getting more confused. These women were indeed strange.

"Come on what are they gonna do, send us home?" Orla egged on the others knowing they wanted to at heart.

"Okay," Jennifer answered wondering if she was going to regret it.

"Yes, I would like to swim," Teyla finally had something to look forward to today.

Laura and Orla looked at each other giggling, now all they had to do was get Katie to help.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	11. Chapter 11

Much later that night when most of Atlantis was sleeping or trying to in the hot evening, Katie Brown walked toward the Marine on duty, Corporal Jenkins she thought his name was and in her best terrified teenage girl manner started to wail. "Please, please help me," Katie screamed grabbing the attention of the Marine who quickly left his post to help the girl. On hearing Katie's cry the four girls escaped Orla's room and sneaked out of the exit usually guarded by Corporal Jenkins. As they slipped past all of the girls heard Katie cry something about a spider on the bed and tried not to giggle at Katie's distraction.

The girls cautiously made their way to the north pier; they realized they'd need to avoid the crowded areas like the gym or mess hall. Laura had studied the transporter's map and was pretty sure they could get out to the pier once they'd left the corridor they were in, which unfortunately would pass near the mess hall. Clutching their towels tighter with excitement they slowly made their way to end of the corridor wondering if it'd be better to just run and hope for the best when they heard voices… male voices.

* * *

"Ronon you can't keep taking it out on the Marines, if you do I'll have no men left and Beckett's infirmary will be permanently stocked as it were. I get your frustrated and you miss her, but at least she's not missing on a hive ship or something. What I mean is, she's here, just… you know," Sheppard really wasn't good at the talking thing.

The big man sighed, "I know, just miss her. Can't sleep 'cos she's not there. Used to her being there it's like… I dunno. Can't talk to her, can't hold her, yet… there she is." Ronon was tired, he'd been trying to physically wear himself out in the hope of sleeping, but it wasn't working, not really. He'd even thought of moving out himself until Orla was better, their quarters haunted him.

"Thought you Runner's could sleep anywhere and in any circumstances automatically?" Sheppard teased gently.

"I know, I still can off world, but on Atlantis? That's different, gotten used to sharing a bed now, guess I've gone soft," Ronon chuckled at his own predicament.

* * *

The girls looked at each other shrugging as they heard the men walk off in the opposite direction. Who'd of thought the "wild guy" had a girlfriend. They crept on and managed to pass the mess hall without gaining any attention; they slid inside the transporter and pressed the desired location into the map. Seconds later they appeared on the lower levels showing an exit for the north pier. Wondering if the exit was alarmed Laura pulled at it oh so carefully, as though slowly pulling an alarmed door somehow disarmed it. When no alarms sounded the girls quietly slipped out and onto the north pier.

They walked quietly to the swimming area relieved to find nobody else had thought of the idea. Quickly the girls stripped themselves of their clothes and dived into the pool, skinny dipping. The girls tried to keep the noise level down until a game of tag started to raise their noise levels.

* * *

Dr. Rodney McKay was in one of the newly found Ancient labs on the north pier. Previously the laboratory had lain underwater, recently a lot of Atlantis was revealing herself to the expedition. Woolsey had decided they really needed to investigate more of the newly revealed areas… with caution. This was when the laboratory had been exposed. McKay called the lab his own private lab for the time being. Or, as many had surmised, until he had determined whether it contained anything cool.

Until the decisions were made about the women and the orb during Woolsey's meeting tomorrow morning, not to mention, how to get the desperately needed answers they required, Rodney decided to keep himself occupied checking out the lab's data base. He was being distracted by something… it sounded like voices but couldn't be. It was late and there was nothing about the north pier to be of interest to anyone. Rodney went back to the date base only to be distracted a minute later by a burst of laughter not unlike Jennifer's. Rodney McKay was a curious man by nature, he was a scientist and not a macho military flyboy like Sheppard. As McKay exited his new lab he approached the main exit for the north pier. The voices got louder and McKay walked around the corner heading toward the swimming pool area and the female voices.

What McKay saw had him running back around the corner quicker than any attacking Wraith could have. He was sure he'd just spotted four women in the pool… naked! Not quite able to see exactly who it was he went and fetched Radek's binoculars. He knew the Czech man left them in the new lab, he'd spend his free time during daylight hours looking at the bird wildlife that came to Atlantis. McKay headed back to the corner of the pier and stealthily leaned around the corner with his binoculars. As he zoomed into the pool area a very naked Teyla Emmagan came into view, Rodney yelped in surprise sending his binoculars flying behind him as he plastered himself to the wall out of the sight of the naked Teyla. Rodney reached for the discarded binoculars slunk back against the wall and peered back around the corner, the scientist activated his radio and called for Sheppard.

"Rodney, what do you mean there's a naked Teyla on the north pier?" Sheppard asked grouchily, the heat was getting to everyone. He'd even noticed Ronon had changed into his cotton clothing from his leathers.

"Exactly that, Teyla is naked in the pool area and there are others with her, let me see. Oh my god, Orla, she's naked… for god's sake Sheppard, don't tell Ronon I saw that. I think they're all naked. Oh… my… Jennifer," Rodney suddenly fell silent.

"McKay, stop gawking at Jennifer," Sheppard barked bring the man out of his daydream.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard really hated this week, why was everything left to him, okay let's redefine that, why where these teenagers left to him? These four women were trouble and as teenagers all they did was get into trouble. He'd have to go out there and sort this. He did wonder if he could send a female Marine but most were off world at the moment. He decided in future to have at least one ranking female Marine on the base at all times. As Sheppard walked out of his quarters and towards the transporter he tried to think of a suitable punishment, a day with McKay? Sparring with Ronon?

"Sheppard?" Ronon's call brought the man out of his reverie; he looked up into the face of the ex-Runner.

Great he thought, so how do I say, Ronon your girlfriends playing naked in the pool without the messenger getting shot. Play it cool he thought, I can always lie.

"Sheppard? You okay?" Ronon tried once more to get the man attention.

"Yeah, sorry Ronon, just thinking you know, what's up?" Sheppard innocently inquired.

"Nothing, you walked into me," Ronon looked at the man, something was up.

Sheppard watched as the man's eyes narrowed working out if he was telling the truth, he doubted Ronon would believe him but you never know. "Ah, just walking, gonna grab some paperwork in the hope it'll bore me to sleep."

"Uh huh, Sheppard you're office is on the other side of Atlantis. Going the scenic route? Wanna tell me the truth this time?" Ronon patiently eyed the man knowing whatever was unnerving the Colonel probably won't please him.

Sheppard kicked himself; Ronon Dex was a Specialist trained in warfare the likes of which none of the US Marine or US Air Force had seen. Trying to lie to Ronon was the equivalent of getting McKay to fast for a day, literally impossible.

"If I tell you, but you can't get mad and go storming in shouting at Orla, right?" Sheppard demanded.

Orla, he should have known. Ronon was going to wring that beautiful neck when it came home. "Okay," he sighed.

"The four amigos are skinny dipping apparently on the north pier." Sheppard waited for the fall out.

"What's skinny dipping?" Ronon uttered confused.

"Swimming naked," Sheppard retorted wincing at his bluntness.

"All four of them are naked?" Ronon growled in reply.

"Yep," Sheppard nodded watching Ronon look exactly as he'd felt earlier about their newly acquired teenagers. "Rodney saw them, they'd distracted him with all the noise they were making and then he contacted me. I'm thinking it's better to stop this before too many get a view they shouldn't," Sheppard opened the transporter, stepped in watching Ronon follow him inside mumbling in a language he couldn't understand, he presumed it was Satedan.

* * *

As the Colonel and Ronon approached the exit for the pier they spotted Rodney nervously pacing back and forth.

"Rodney, what're doing?" Sheppard quizzed the pacing man.

"What'd you mean what am I doing, isn't it obvious?" McKay stammered never relenting in his pacing,"I'm protecting Jennifer… and the others, from anyone walking out this exit and seeing them," Rodney finally stopped his pacing to begin wringing his hands. "What are you gonna do, Sheppard? There are men probably watching them as we speak…" Rodney chattered away before hearing Ronon snarling at his mention of men watching the women.

"McKay, watch what you say will you, I don't need Ronon in a vigilante mood imaging every man's watching Orla. Ronon calm down buddy, for all we know it's just Rodney that's seen Orla naked, oops, sorry McKay," Sheppard smirked at the scientist letting him know that was for his careless remark. "Ronon quit snarling, your scaring Rodney," Sheppard wasn't too fond of hearing that noise either; it meant Ronon was getting angry.

The three men carefully approached the swimming area hearing the feminine laughter and splashing. The Colonel looked at the men either side of him "Remember guys, the girls are fifteen despite their bodies, you know Rodney you're gonna have to explain this fifteen thing a bit better to me later," Sheppard reminded the men and himself.

"What's to explain?" McKay looked from Sheppard to Ronon.

"Well, for a start. You said they're all fifteen but not all the women are the same age. So do they all think it's a different year or what??? I mean Teyla is older than Jennifer, so do they think it's the same year or different?" Sheppard was confusing himself at this point.

"It's irrelevant what year they were born. Every one of those women in that lab has reverted back to being fifteen. Teyla being older really doesn't matter, she was still fifteen once. I'm assuming they all think it's whatever year it was when they were fifteen. So in Orla and Laura's case it's what… 1994. In Jennifer's case, 1997." McKay explained for what seemed like the fiftieth time since it happened.

"Why fifteen?" Ronon grumbled, "Why not sixteen or eighteen why fifteen."

"How do I know? 'Cause that's what it says on the box? Why not fifteen?" McKay bit back angry that he had no better idea than anyone else.

"Because if Orla was eighteen, she could still live with me," Ronon complained.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Sheppard reminded the men exactly why they were there.

* * *

The giggling was getting louder as they edged nearer, the Colonel indicated Rodney and Ronon to stay put. He slowly moved further and in a loud commanding voice spoke, "Ladies, you've had your fun now, will you please get out of the pool, and get yourselves back to your quarters. Now!" Sheppard hoped this would automatically get the women moving. It was at that moment his foot connected with something on the floor, towels and clothing.

The girls were so engrossed playing tag and larking about in the cool water that they jumped with surprise at the sound of the Colonel's voice, they'd been caught. The girls stifled a, "Oh my god," giggle.

"Colonel, we can't," Orla shouted as she swam to the nearest edge of the pool.

"Orla, get yourself out of that pool, or I'm gonna come in there and drag you out," Ronon thundered whilst Sheppard shook his head and pushed the big man away from the pool side.

"Remember our conversation?" Sheppard hissed, "Stay back Ronon."

Orla flinched when she heard Ronon roar at her.

"Yeah, he's so not stalking you Orla," Jennifer hissed.

Teyla having been brought up to have no qualms about the human body or that to swim you really didn't need to get dressed. Calmly she launched herself onto the side of the pool swung her legs over to the floor and rose up. Teyla strode naked toward Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard who turned his head just in time to see a completely naked, wet Teyla.

Sheppard would always maintain that it was shock that made his usually lightening reflexes dull and slow. Eventually Sheppard managed to remember to avert his eyes shouting to Teyla that he could've just passed her a towel. Sheppard blushed but would spend many a night to come thinking of the image she'd provided him.

As Teyla wrapped herself in her towel she reached for the other towels and walked back to the pool. "Here, it would seem that the Colonel would rather I hand these out than you get them yourselves," Teyla was smiling intensely at the Colonel's discomfort.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning the heat had not abated so Orla grabbed at her hair and twisted it into a loose bun at the back of her head. The shirt she reached for she'd altered, cutting the sleeves off. She'd been told by the Colonel to leave the jeans alone despite how hot she got. They were still waiting to know what their punishment for the previous night's pool incident would be, so she decided to not rock the boat anymore and left the jeans intact. Her recently altered pair banned.

As Orla palmed open her door and stepped into the corridor she was met by her three friends.

"Guys are we sure? I mean, Colonel Sheppard was pretty mad at us last night. What makes you think he'll be helpful today?" Jennifer asked as they routinely made their way to the mess hall.

"We don't know he will, but what do we have to lose?" Laura said shrugging her shoulders, "The most he can do is to bark at us and to send us away," Laura hoped.

"The night swimming did seem to upset everyone," Teyla added.

* * *

Once they'd reached the mess hall they queued, got their food and sat down. Despite still being fifteen and causing the odd moment of chaos, it was deemed the women wouldn't really harm themselves or anyone else and so their Marine escort had been dropped.

"There's the Colonel now with Ronon and Dr. McKay," Orla spotted as she glanced about the room eating her scrambled eggs. She'd noticed Ronon and looked at him directly for a moment before lowering her eyes. "Laura you go and speak to the Colonel, I don't want to be near Ronon and it was your idea," Orla continued.

Laura Cadman got to her feet and moved toward the Colonel's table. "Excuse me, Colonel Sheppard," Laura interrupted the Colonel's conversation. "Can I please… umm… we were wondering, Orla, Teyla, Jennifer and I if… we'd like to talk to you please, this morning in private," Laura rushed the words out as if suddenly she'd become the most awkward teenager that had lived.

"Okay Laura, why don't the four of you come by my office in say, one hour from now?" Sheppard glanced at his watch; he'd give them half an hour before he was needed in the meeting Woolsey had arranged about the sphere. Sheppard watched as Laura nodded, smiled and retreated back to their table.

"What you think that was about?" Ronon looked at Sheppard worriedly whilst draining the last of his tea.

"I have no idea, not sure if I really want to either," Sheppard sighed hoping that for once this week he'd have a trouble free day.

* * *

At 10:00 a knock at the Colonel's office caused Sheppard to look up bracing himself as he saw the four women at his door. "Ladies, come in if you can, it's a bit cramped but you should be able to squeeze in." Sheppard smiled hoping to put the obviously nervous women more at ease. He noted that Laura had closed the door to his office, okay he thought that's probably not a good sign.

"Colonel Sheppard, we realize you have all been busy on Atlantis but it has been a few days since Mr. Woolsey's talk in the gym. To be honest, most of us have now seen the psychologist he requested we talk to. Now, we'd like some answers about our lives, also, what'll happen to us and is the machine or whatever it was that caused this able to be reset or … ?" Orla hurriedly spoke wanting to make sure she'd remembered all of what the girls had decided on to ask the Colonel.

"Ladies, I really don't know. I have a meeting with Mr. Woolsey this morning; we'll be discussing the sphere that seemed to have caused this and what to do next. Would you be patient… a little more patient, and let me get some more information before we carry on this conversation? Maybe we could talk this afternoon?" Sheppard was trying to be reasonable.

"Our classes start this afternoon, Colonel," Jennifer added.

"We start those Bantos lessons you're giving this afternoon, maybe you could talk to us before we start?" Orla suggested desperate to know all she could about the body she occupied.

"Um, well, I don't give those lessons. Ronon Dex is your instructor in that lesson," Sheppard looked at Teyla wishing desperately the woman would stop being fifteen; they needed someone diplomatic like her more than ever. He heard Orla groan and saw her head fall into her hands.

"That's one class I'm skipping then for sure and as it's not compulsory like the others, maybe I could meet with you Colonel while the others play with sticks," Orla was pretty sure the Colonel wouldn't force her to take the lesson.

"Why don't you want to attend Ronon's lesson Orla?" Sheppard was worried, what had Ronon done now.

"How about I tell you Colonel, when you tell me something about our lives?" Orla sincerely hoped the bluff would work.

"Okay, but if there is anything I should know about, someone upsetting you sort of thing… you'd tell me, right, ladies?" Sheppard glanced from one woman to the next trying to see if there was anything he should worry about. He watched the women nod in response.

They finally agreed to meet later after the Bantos lesson the Colonel promising to tell them all he knew.

"Orla, before you go can I have a word?" Sheppard asked. Once the office was devoid of everyone bar Orla and Sheppard he asked her to close the door. Once she had he softly asked, "Orla, are you okay? Is there anything you're upset about? Anything no matter how small or how silly you think… worrying you?" Sheppard could see there was something, damn it Chewy.

"That man, Ronon, he always seems to be everywhere. I mean… he's always where I am. The other girls say they don't see him so much but… well… I see him all the time. Why? He looks like he wants to tell me off. What did I do to make him so mad at me?" Orla blushed. Sheppard would probably tell her she's paranoid or stupid.

Sheppard sighed, he figured Ronon would do as he'd been asked and stay away from Orla, but he should've realized the man would never let Orla walk about vulnerable. Hell, he thought, if the roles were reversed he'd be doing exactly the same as Ronon.

"Ronon's not mad at you and believe me when I say he certainly doesn't hate you Orla. Let me talk to Mr. Woolsey and I promise I'll explain later until then, I swear, Ronon is _the_ one constant thing in both the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies that would die to protect you. Don't fear him," Sheppard suddenly wondered if his little speech had just made Orla panic just that little bit more.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard entered Mr. Woolsey's office five minutes late, "Sorry for being late folks but I just had Teyla, Orla, Laura and Jennifer in my office. I've promised the ladies to speak to them later today about this meeting and about their lives. Orla's especially jittery with Ronon doing his best guard dog impression," Sheppard made light of how nervous Orla was becoming.

"Well, we will see Colonel if the women should be told anything," Woolsey calmly informed the man seating himself directly opposite him.

"With all due respect Mr. Woolsey, sir, they need information. Some of these women have partners on Atlantis not to mention that keeping things from them is also detrimental." Sheppard tried to rein in his temper, how Woolsey could hold back information anymore was beyond him.

Ignoring the rebuke from the Colonel, Richard Woolsey turned and looked about at his senior staff. Apart from Colonel Sheppard in attendance were Dr. Carson Beckett, Dr. Rodney McKay and their new psychologist Dr. William Jacobs. "Gentlemen, could we please get this meeting started. Now, Dr. Jacobs, could you please tell me what conclusions you've come to after speaking now with all our… altered female staff," Woolsey mumbled.

"Yes, of course," Dr. Jacobs coughed and straightened in his chair. "I spent a long time talking to the ladies, twenty two in total and to be honest, I believe most of the women would cope with the reality of their situation well. But some, actually about five wouldn't. The knowledge of what's happened to them and at such a tender age might be too much and unless you intend to keep those five separate and possibly, permanently secured away from the rest of Atlantis if this is situation is permanent. I wouldn't divulge anything until we know if this is temporary or not."

Dr. Jacobs took a breath and continued, "There is another matter we've not thought about, if the women revert to being their normal age, does this event stay with them. Will this cause trauma to the women we know, when and if everything goes back to normal. By that I mean would there be any effect left over on the women actually aged fifteen that possibly causes their lives to take a different direction? Or, will they remember nothing? We need more answers," Jacobs sighed this problem could be infinitely dangerous.

Sheppard hadn't thought it through that far; he looked at Rodney seeing the man react the same way. The room was quiet.

"I've checked all the women's blood work and scans, it shows nothing untoward, whatever this is its purely mental rather than physical," Beckett spoke up looking as distraught as Rodney and Sheppard. These weren't figures or test results they were talking about it was the women they loved and cared for.

Sheppard rubbed at his forehead with his hand thinking for once he was glad Ronon wasn't deemed senior staff.

Rodney set his worries and thoughts aside for now, "Dr. Franks has checked the sphere as much as possible, unfortunately the results are not good enough. We know as much now as we did a few days ago. There is nothing in the database so far, but it could take years to completely read it. I suggest strongly that we go back to the planet MX-773M, where Major Teldy and her team found the device. See if we can get anymore information. We have limited options but it's worth a visit," Dr. McKay explained not willing to take no for an answer, he missed Jennifer. He missed her gentle voice, her touch, the way she calmed him. He knew for Ronon it was worse, but he wanted the opportunity to be like Ronon and feel that kind of intensity for a woman, his woman… his Jennifer.

"Very well, Colonel take a team to MX-773M, take Major Teldy and her team with you and let's see if we can get some answers. I am aware that there are some lessons scheduled for this afternoon which you or your team are due to give, but this is more important," Woolsey took a breath wondering if what he was about to say would sound tough enough. "Colonel, before you go, I hope you have stressed to our young ladies that skinny dipping is not acceptable. Whilst they may have their movie night as requested I expect them to behave themselves, this is _not_ some youth club," Woolsey stressed feeling useless against the group of teenagers, who didn't seem to want to respect him.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	13. Chapter 13

Colonel Sheppard called a meeting of his staff, Major Lorne, Major Teldy, Ronon Dex, Dr. McKay who didn't need to be there but chose to be, along with the Marines he planned to take with them to MX-773M. As he explained exactly what had been discussed in the meeting there were nods of relief in admitting going back was a good idea but there was also annoyance at not telling the women about their lives. When one of the Marines asked about his girlfriend Sheppard knew a decision had to be made.

"Right now, we have little to tell and we need to keep the women calm, maybe on our return we'll have something to give them. Sorry Lieutenant, but those are our orders," Sheppard hated what he was saying as he didn't believe a word of it. He watched Ronon's face, he was stoic as ever but he'd have bet a years salary that he'd just felt like Sheppard had gutted him. He tried to look at the man but he'd just strode out of the room.

* * *

Sheppard walked into the gym aware the women were waiting for their first Bantos Rods lesson. "Ladies, sorry to have to break this up but, I need Ronon to help with a mission, as a result, the Bantos training is cancelled. I apologize. It's my fault. The good news though, movie night will go ahead once we return, we just need to find a movie," Sheppard hated himself today.

Teyla moved toward the Colonel, "Colonel, I believe you had a meeting scheduled after the Bantos training with Orla, are we to presume that you'll no longer be meeting with her either?" Teyla tried not to sound too deflated.

"I'm sorry Teyla, honestly I am. We're going on a mission to hopefully get some answers. I don't know when we'll be back but, I'll let you all know the moment I know anything. Can you please say sorry to Orla for me?" he sighed wearily heading out of the gym.

* * *

At 18:00 both teams were readying themselves in the gate room. Dr. McKay turned to Sheppard and asked what most people had wanted to know, "Sheppard, why are we going early evening instead of tomorrow morning?"

"Because, Rodney, by the time we leave the Stargate and head toward the area where Major Teldy's team found the sphere it will be late, we'll then sort out sleeping areas, no doubt people will also be hungry. I want to be there so we can start at daybreak and to be honest McKay, I just need to get started now. Tomorrow feels too far away," Sheppard was almost ashamed at his demanding behavior until he noticed everyone felt the same and the relief at not being told to wait until the morning evident in the faces of many.

* * *

The two teams stepped onto Dalaran, they noticed even in the deteriorating light the world was plush with greenery, trees spouted everywhere life was abundant. The nearest settlement to where Major Teldy's team found the device was at least three hours away. The Colonel decided they'd go to the settlement during the day, but tonight they'd go to the caves they'd found their bounty in and make camp.

An hour later the teams had reached the caves and the small ruins that had given up it's find to Major Teldy. Once the caves had been checked and confirmed harmless they started a fire, Ronon had gone into tracker mode. He headed off into Dalaran's forest looking for enough animals to provide a decent meal for tonight and in the morning.

Rodney wanted to complain to Sheppard that this was intolerable, it was late, dark and everyone was now hungry and tired but deep down he agreed with Sheppard's motives. He wanted answers for Jennifer. He even missed being told off by Teyla for eating breakfast too quickly, he wanted his friends back.

When Ronon returned he carried more food than normal but nobody complained, the meat was cooked and everyone ate in silence all caught in their own emotions. Having had their fill of the food people headed to their sleeping bags in the knowledge the Colonel would want an early start.

* * *

Ronon was sitting near the fire stoking the embers, he'd put the rest of the meat onto the spit about half an hour ago. He knew the smell of the meat would wake the team and that was the point. He was sick of waiting around, he wasn't stupid, he knew why they'd waited but he now needed to do something and sleeping in until people stirred wasn't one of his choices. Ronon couldn't help but smile just a little as the whole camp came to at the smell of food. Good, now they could get started.

Sheppard moved about on the hard floor near the warm fire, the realization of Ronon's tactics hitting him. Yeah he was hungry, but damn it Ronon that was sneaky.

The teams got together and organized themselves for the day ahead. They needed to make it to the settlement nearby to see if anyone knew about the device. The camp was somber; nobody was feeling particularly good about the day. Slowly they made their way along the pathways stopping occasionally for a drink and a power bar in Rodney's case.

Ronon was standing alone gritting his teeth, he understood the others needed to rest but he just wanted to carry on. He wished Sheppard would let him go on ahead, when he was a Runner he'd not stop sometimes for days, this pace was torture, he needed Orla back and all they can do is sit and eat. Ronon exhaled finally telling himself _well, you're not a Runner anymore so be patient_.

Sheppard sat drinking deeply from his water bottle watching Ronon as he separated himself from the team. It was at times like this that the differences showed. The cultures, sometimes Ronon and Teyla would form a unit nobody could penetrate. He understood that all Ronon wanted was to move on, but not everyone was made into the mould of a Specialist, nor had the abilities of a Runner to endure till dropping from exhaustion, then get up and still fight.

The man was a rarity; one he wished he could mould every Marine into, occasionally. The man was a fighting machine designed by fate and the Wraith. Whilst he admired the beauty of the way the man fought, it was at times almost a dance, a complicated dance that belied the man's age and build. To reach that kind of peak of perfection meant one had to suffer and Sheppard couldn't wish that on his men or women.

* * *

Finally they reached the nearest settlement, the town looked non-descript. As they entered the town it revealed cobbled streets with it's almost shanty like buildings offering very little. In the giant square was a market, it displayed trinkets, food, leather goods, but nothing to make it special.

Sheppard walked up to a local man, hunched over with age, his eyes sparkling with intelligence. "Sir, can you help us?" Sheppard looked at the man mesmerized at the clear blue eyes that looked back at him showing neither age nor the pain his body surely suffered at its shape.

"Maybe, what's the problem?" The old man smiled showing his less than toothy grin.

"We need to talk to someone who has knowledge of a device found near some caves near the Stargate?" Sheppard explained hoping the man had his wits about him before feeling a little disappointed at the confusion showing on the man's face.

"He means the Ring of The Ancestors," Ronon prompted the old man face lit with recognition.

"Ah, it is obvious you and your people are not from Dalaran, we are but simple folk here, but go north. Follow the road and you will come to the main town. Head for The Violet Citadel that is where those with knowledge reside. I'm sorry young man I cannot help you more but you only need to look at this place to see I am telling you the truth and we are just as I say we are." The man hobbled away from the two men.

"How'd you suppose he's avoided the Wraith, don't normally see anyone that old in this galaxy?" Sheppard looked to Ronon and watched the man shoulder's shrug.

"Probably got family to get him to safety, doesn't look like they've been culled for some while," Ronon spoke looking about the shabby village his face showing no indication of the inner turmoil he was feeling. He'd seen so many places like this, never quite recovering from the last culling to slowly die along with anyone who'd escaped and returned. He seethed at the thought of the Wraith and their trail of destruction across the galaxy.

Sheppard turned to the team members scattered about the square, "Okay people, gather round," he waited for them to assemble before continuing. "We've been advised to head north along the road toward a larger settlement and to find a place called The Violet Citadel. Apparently the geniuses are stored there. Major Teldy, any chance you know about this place?"

"Sorry Colonel, no. We only got this far before we headed back in case the sphere was important," Major Anne Teldy wished she'd never seen that damn sphere.

"Let's move out," Sheppard called out moving out of the village and toward the main road and north.

* * *

As the teams headed out of the village they kept mainly to the trees for cover against any surprises. They moved in silence Sheppard setting the pace. As they traveled further north the forest about them grew denser. Trees seemed to creep toward their neighbor almost as if they were in cahoots with each other. The only life that seemed to pay the team any attention were the fox like creatures defending their dens.

Finally in a larger settlement came into view, it was the complete opposite of the village they'd left. It was bustling with life; horse drawn carts filled with supplies heading out of town probably to nearby villages. As they approached the entrance to the settlement Sheppard indicated the teams to move to one side away from prying eyes.

"Remember people, we want The Violet Citadel, this is not a normal mission. I don't want people going off wandering about the town, we stay together. We get the intel and get back ASAP. Any questions?" Sheppard looked about the teams only seeing faces anxious to get into the town.

As they entered into the town the sounds and sights assaulted their senses. Foods released their smells teasing the passerby, people laughed and screamed in their jollities sounding harsh to the ear. People flocked the market stalls about the square in brightly coloured fabrics. Faces showed their full bellies and children ran without thought. How could these people be so different? As they moved further inside the settlement they could smell incense floating in the air.

"Sheppard now might be an ideal time to ask about the Citadel," McKay breathlessly added, all the outdoors hiking was not what his body had been designed for.

"Yeah, might be right, McKay," Sheppard looked about the people scurrying back and forth ignoring him and his people. "Major Teldy, I know I said we stick together but change of plan, I want you and your team to check out the area for possible exits other than the entrance just in case things go to pot. I also want you to pay attention to the people here, after the first village it feels kinda creepy," Sheppard nodded as he watched the Major take her team for a reconnaissance of the settlement.

"Err, excuse me… umm, can you… I wonder…," Rodney was having no luck getting anyone to stop and help it was getting frustrating. It was as if they just refused to see him.

Ronon had seen and heard enough, time to enforce their requests. Ronon stepped closer to Rodney and waited as a man headed directly in Rodney's direction. Once the man was close enough Ronon grabbed him and drove him hard up against the nearest wall snarling at the panic stricken man, "Where is The Violet Citadel?"

"Ahhhh, please don't hurt me. The Citadels in the heart of town, please…" The man choked.

"Ronon, put him down buddy, he's trying to give us directions," Sheppard wouldn't condone what the big man had done but he understood it. Sheppard noted the directions given by the worried looking man who left their company hyperventilating as he ran away.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	14. Chapter 14

Sheppard and his team stood in front of The Violet Citadel, Sheppard felt slightly aggrieved, there was nothing violet about it. The multi domed building was brown in colour; the domes once white now a murky oyster colour from years of neglect. The main doors were wooden and arched much like a church's would be on Earth.

"Before we go into this place, Lieutenant Wilkinson, I want you to stay outside, watch for anything we should be alerted to. If you don't hear from anyone of us in one hour I want you to contact Major Teldy, you got that?" Sheppard had liked the Lieutenant since his arrival on Atlantis some three months ago, the man had seen a lot in his time there. He'd come to the Colonel's attention during the Wraith training device incident. He was young, Sheppard mused but he had old shoulders and took orders well. He was an asset and in time, would become a much needed team member.

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Stephen Wilkinson answered back, glad to be along with the Colonel's team. He'd come to know Dr. Grant and the Colonel's team since his arrival, he'd never felt more at home than he did on Atlantis. It was just that home liked to scare him half to death some times.

* * *

Sheppard, McKay and Ronon headed toward the large timber doors. As the Colonel raised his hand to strike the timber announcing their arrival, Ronon shoved the heavy doors open revealing a long corridor dimly lit; a threadbare carpet ran the length of the stone floor.

"Ronon!" Sheppard spat, "Ever heard of hello?" Sheppard sometimes, just sometimes felt like shaking the Satedan in the hope some idea of what patience was would be instilled. He'd try it to if it wasn't for the knowledge Ronon would probably pick him up one handed and do that evil stare thing he usually reserved for Wraith before discarding him. He wasn't afraid of Ronon, no. He was among the very few who wasn't intimidated by the big guy. He just wasn't stupid. The man was big and knew how to hurt.

"Can we please just get a move on people, I can feel my sinus's playing up with the dust and mold of this place," Rodney snapped bringing Sheppard back to their mission.

"Well if you see anyone say hi, Ronon, set that gun to stun and don't, I repeat don't, stun people just in case, let's wait and see what people do this time," Sheppard hissed remembering how much the man loved to shoot first ask questions later.

Slowly they walked down the large corridor their feet echoed on the floor despite the thin carpeting. The walls were bare, in places torches were lit causing the wall behind them to become blackened with soot over time. The sounds of heated voices floated toward the three men, they looked at each other, Sheppard took his usual place ahead of the trio, Rodney in the middle with Ronon watching their sixes. They came to an archway on their left which led into a large room with a domed roof. Inside the room were rows of wooden benches, tables were dotted about and a large group of men all wearing robes, violet robes sat about the room deep in conversation.

"Hi there," Sheppard announced his presence as he slowly rocked back and forth on his toes.

"Who are you? What are you doing inside the Citadel?" A short, fat man with a face almost as vivid as his robe shouted.

"Explorers, we come to your planet in peace, we were told that the people of knowledge resided here. We thought we'd come and say hi," Sheppard was trying to sound open and friendly the way Teyla always managed.

The violet faced man stepped forward until he stood directly in front of Sheppard his face contorted as he tried to assess the man in front of him. "You cannot just walk in here; this is a place of learning not entertainment. Now be gone and if you really need entertaining that much, I suggest you try the local tavern," the man sneered walking back to his seat.

Ronon Dex appeared at the side of Sheppard, he'd been standing watching the fat man dismiss Sheppard. Niceties weren't getting them anywhere. "We're not going anywhere until we get the answers we're looking for," he hissed at the robed men who'd more than noticed Ronon's arrival.

"Ronon, play nice," Sheppard whispered not wanting to use his friend's unique ability to charm answers from people just yet.

"What my friend's trying to say is we need some information, we've come a long way and we really, really would appreciate it if you'd help us, please," the Colonel said through gritted teeth.

"Go away or we'll call the Citadel's guards," another man from the back of the room barked.

"Oh come on! You don't even know why we're here. Answer a few questions and we'll go and gladly never set foot on this… planet." McKay shouted getting as fed up with the situation as Ronon.

"What could you possibly need from us, go… now," yet another voice chirped in.

"All we want is some answers about a device, sphere shaped object that was found in a cave near the Star… the Ring of the Ancestors," McKay cried out suddenly getting everyone's attention.

"What did you say?" the fat man approached the group once more.

"You heard the man," Ronon stood in front of McKay causing the fat man to stop in his tracks.

"You might want to talk to me," a tall man stood and walked over to Sheppard and his team. "My name is Kirin Tor; I deal with issues of science." Kirin Tor stood proudly before the men, he was Sheppard's height, slender, his hair was short and greying slightly. His face neither showed trust or distrust.

"My name is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard; this is part of my team. Dr. Rodney McKay also a man who has issues with science and Specialist Ronon Dex," Sheppard added Ronon's title, which he rarely did, but had thought to let them wonder just what the big man was a Specialist in.

"Please it might be better if we talk in another room; we will intrude less on the council that way. Please, follow me," Kirin Tor walked past the three men and back outside into the corridor, he turned left and walked the short distance to a large wooden door. Using both hands Kirin Tor pushed the door open and walked inside waiting for the men to follow him in.

* * *

"Please take a seat, now maybe we should start again. I apologize for the behavior you have witnessed but Dalaran has suffered greatly at the hands of the Wraith and travelers pretending to seek help or offer assistance. Many came once wanting to trade, only to steal what they thought was valuable. We tried to stop these people but we're mainly farmers and tradesmen. Unlike yourselves, you're soldiers you two aren't you?" Kirin Tor glanced from Ronon to the Colonel.

"Yes we are soldiers, but there is more to being in the military than just fighting, establishing friends, good will and trading partners is part of that. We understand you don't want any alliances but we do need your help," Sheppard calmly went on to explain exactly what had been found and its effects on their women.

"It sounds like the Orb of Childhood but that was stolen from the Citadel many years ago, you say you found it where?" Kirin Tor was shocked the orb had still been on the planet.

"It was found in some caves by the Ring of the Ancestors," McKay repeated, "Come to think about it, it probably activated on the people who stole it which may be the reason they abandoned it. What can you tell us about the orb, how long are the effects, please say they're temporary," Rodney almost paled at the idea that it could be permanent. He'd just assumed everything would eventually return to normal.

"Do you have the orb with you? Without looking at the settings I cannot answer but the effects should be temporary. The orb was intended as a leisure item, allowing its users to return to childhood for a brief spell. It was rarely used during my lifetime. I'm sorry I cannot offer more information… if you had it with you," Kirin Tor answered frustrated. "Do you intend to return the orb to us?" he continued.

"To be honest I don't see why not, it's Dalaran's property, though I'd appreciate you looking at the orb for us. You could come back with us, help our scientists with the readings and return home with it," Sheppard offered.

"Sheppard is that wise?" McKay sputtered looking at the man as though he'd gone mad.

"We don't have a lot of options Rodney," Sheppard bit back.

"I will need to talk to the council about this first, you never mentioned your planet. Where are you from?" Kirin Tor looked at the Colonel for his answer

"Sateda, have you heard of it?" Ronon quickly addressed the man, hoping such an insular world would not have traveled as far as Sateda, even with the Stargate.

"No, I must go and speak to the council, please wait here," Kirin Tor got up from his chair and walked back out of the door.

* * *

"Sateda?" Sheppard looked at the ex-Runner.

"As good as any, they might have just said yes if you'd told them the truth, who'd turn down an invitation to Atlantis?" Ronon answered simply.

"He has a point," Rodney added.

"Ronon, can you go and check on Lieutenant Wilkinson, tell him we might be a while waiting for an answer?" Sheppard asked. "Oh, Ronon, if you hear anything relevant while you're out there give us a heads up," Sheppard grinned at Ronon who knew exactly what he'd been asked to do.

* * *

Nearly an hour later Ronon entered the room a very bored McKay and Sheppard were playing rock, paper, scissors. "They're coming," was all Ronon uttered, it was enough to bring the two men to attention.

Kirin Tor re-entered the room smiling, "I have spoken with our council and they have given me permission to go with you through the Ring, I will however only be able to stay one night before my return. The council is still wary. They have only agreed this visit on the basis that we will indeed be returned the orb," Kirin Tor smiled his excitement.

"Well, if you're ready Kirin Tor, we should get moving the trip back will take a while. Do you need to get anything before we leave?"

"I will need to just get a small bag together, not much please I will be quick and Colonel, please you can call me just Kirin if you like," Kirin slipped out of the door and rushed to get his journals.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	15. Chapter 15

"Unscheduled off world activation," Chuck the head gate technician called out in the control room.

Woolsey frantically looked at Chuck, "Any IDC?" Woolsey was desperate.

"Colonel Sheppard's sir," Chuck looked at his boss understanding he was worse at controlling fifteen year olds than Colonel Sheppard.

"Thank god, lower the shield," Woolsey staggered down the stairs, Sheppard and his team had only been away a day and half but mayhem had ensued in their absence.

Colonel Sheppard's team stepped through the wormhole followed by Major Teldy's team. Woolsey noticed they were accompanied by a man slack jawed at the scene about him. "Colonel your back, good to see you. Do you have any answers? Please?"

Sheppard stopped and looked at the man who within the space of a day and half had the same expression of weariness he'd showed when the Replicator's had taken over the city. "We think so sir, this is Kirin Tor, Kirin this is Mr. Woolsey he's in charge of Atlantis," Sheppard watched as the man nearly snapped his head back to look at the Colonel in shock. "I know, we lied, sorry," he smiled.

"What have they done?" Ronon asked his face a mask of resigned annoyance.

"Pardon?" Woolsey tiredly looked at the big man.

"The four amigos as Sheppard calls them, what they do?" Ronon wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"The four amigos as you put it and five other ladies and right now I use that term loosely, are residing in the infirmary," Woolsey seethed then regretted his bluntness from the looks he received from the three men about him. "They're okay, I think. We can't be certain who, but someone, found a few bottles of Vodka. They decided to get drunk and have water balloon fights all along the corridors. This was followed by pillow fights which raged until the pillows actually exploded. I had to get Major Lorne to sort the situation; The "four amigos" are in the infirmary as I mentioned, drunk, wet and covered in feathers," Woolsey was less than pleased.

At the end of Woolsey's rant explaining the amigos antics Ronon roared with a true belly laugh doubling over at his mind's eye vision of the women drunk and covered in feathers.

Everyone stared; Ronon didn't do that sort of thing, laughing out loud. People had heard him chuckle but a huge belly laugh that boomed across the room was… scary, even Kirin was staring.

"You okay buddy?" Sheppard asked wondering if he should call Beckett.

When the Satedan stood up again he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and looked at his colleagues, "You don't think that's funny?" and started to laugh at the images in his mind once more.

* * *

"Kirin Tor, forgive my manners, welcome to Atlantis. Maybe you would like to be shown to your quarters to rest and in the morning Dr. McKay can show you the orb," Woolsey charmed the Dalarian.

"Thank you that would be very kind, is this really the city of the Ancients?" Kirin gasped eyes still wide with disbelief.

"It is, we're sorry we lied to you Kirin but we wanted you to help because you _could_ not just well…," Sheppard explained a little embarrassed.

"Because it's Atlantis?" Kirin finished for Sheppard.

"Yeah, sorry. Mr. Woolsey shouldn't we go to the infirmary and get our post mission checks done?" Sheppard couldn't believe the man would've forgotten they needed those.

"Yes, your right. I'm sorry but I'm not good with teenagers. They seemed to view yours and Ronon's absence as a free for all Colonel," Woolsey was sure his hearing would never recover, just how could they shriek so loud. "I'm thinking they might be a great new weapon against the Wraith. Shriek at your enemies and then cry, shout and talk at a hundred miles per hour," Woolsey said out loud. "Sorry I said that out loud didn't I, gentlemen, I'm sure the Colonel can sort this situation out I'm heading to my quarters to lie down until everyone's who they should be." Woolsey true to his word left the gate room muttering about hormones.

* * *

Sheppard, Ronon, McKay and Kirin headed toward the infirmary the noise level rising as they neared. Sheppard and Ronon exchanged glances hearing the shrieks of the girls, not knowing what to expect.

"As you can tell, Kirin the orb hasn't really had a positive effect on our people," the Colonel cringed as he entered the infirmary to see Major Lorne holding onto Katie Brown as she threw up in a bowl. "Major aren't their nurses for that?" he inquired.

"Yes sir and they're all busy, nine drunk women, sorry girls, and Captain Everett's team all injured. The Captain's in surgery right now with Dr. Beckett fixing the Captain's broken leg," Lorne had to shout to be heard.

"Everybody SHUT UP, NOW," Sheppard hollered in his best Colonel's voice, the silence that followed was deafening.

"Major, who's in charge while Beckett operates?" Sheppard asked knowing this was could be a long night.

"Dr. Young is but he's busy with those ladies," the Major pointed at the five ladies occupying nearby beds in various states of giggling, vomiting and sleeping.

"Oh, my," Kirin exclaimed looking at the women in their various stages of drunkenness.

* * *

Ronon moved away looking for the feathered women chuckling when he found them. Flat on her back snoring away with feathers adorning her hair was Jennifer Keller; the doc was never going to live this down. Next to Jennifer was Teyla. She was clutching her head as a nurse held a bowl for the vomiting Athosian. It was not a pretty sight. The bed next to Teyla had the sleeping form of Laura Cadman hanging half out of the bed. Ronon walked over to the woman and gently laid her back into the bed properly. Then he turned to the sight of Orla, who was moaning something incoherent into her pillow with her ass in the air. It appeared the girls had been left in their clothes too much trouble to get into scrubs. Ronon approached Orla trying to stop smirking, "Orla," Ronon gently called the girl, "Orla," he repeated.

Orla heard her name, _who was it calling her name?_ As she sat up on her knees the world tilted on its axis and Orla started to fall off the bed.

Ronon grabbed at Orla, easily stopping her descent to the infirmary floor and brought her to his chest smiling at her, she had white feathers caught in the curls of her hair.

Orla grabbed at Ronon's arms grateful for being caught. She landed on a solid warm muscular chest. The dark hairs escaping the V of the shirt tickled her nose. Orla looked up into the face of the wild man and gulped, he wasn't so scary when he smiled. "You," she said clutching his shirt harder feeling him tighten his hold on her. "You're, not so bad when you smile," Orla drunkenly muttered as she buried herself into Ronon. "Make the room stop spinning, please," Orla begged.

Ronon was relieved Orla hadn't started screaming at his closeness, even if it was because of the alcohol. He held her tighter, grateful to be able to hold her.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard entered the area Ronon and the four drunken amigos were in, he shook his head as he took in the view, Keller snoring, Teyla had obviously just finished being sick and was lying down moaning loudly. Cadman asleep and somehow looking innocent of any wrong doings. Sheppard then took in the sight of Ronon holding Orla in his arms. Orla looked as though she had no intention of letting the big man go as she knelt on her bed. Sheppard felt the presence of McKay, Major Lorne and Major Teldy stand next to him.

McKay suddenly spotted Jennifer and her crown of feathers, her snoring getting louder. "Oh, my… Jennifer," Rodney was taken aback at the sight also feeling slightly amused at the woman before him.

"Ronon, put Orla back we've got a mission check up to get done," Sheppard called out making Ronon turn his attention to the small military personnel waiting for him.

Orla turned to face the Colonel announcing loudly, "No, can't I'm having a cuddle, he's very cuddly," creating smirks all round as she buried herself once more into his chest.

"Well, I'm sure he is Orla, but right now you should be asleep and Ronon needs to be elsewhere," Sheppard tried his hardest not to look at Ronon and burst into laughter at the sight of the man carrying a sword, knives, a gun and dressed in leather who beat Marines up for hobby being described as cuddly.

Ronon glared at the beaming Colonel giving him a look that said next time we spar, it'll hurt. He glanced over at the two Majors and the doctor, one look and they all stopped snickering. "Two minutes Sheppard," Ronon asked, relieved when they all retreated back toward Dr. Young.

Ronon picked up Orla and sat back down on the bed placing her on his lap, slowly so she didn't feel worse. He then gathered her up and gave her one of the big bear hugs she loved so much, "Little one, get some sleep you'll feel better tomorrow. I promise," Ronon kissed her forehead and buried his face into her hair feeling its softness. Ronon gently eased Orla back onto the bed and under the covers, surprised at the lack of resistance from her. As he sat on the edge of the bed he stroked her hair telling her it would be okay. When he heard the steady breathing telling him she was asleep he rose and quietly left all four amigos sleeping.

* * *

Major Teldy's team passed their post mission check up as did Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay and Ronon. They were awaiting the results of Kirin Tor; they liked to confirm a stranger's good bill of health.

"Everything is fine Mr. Tor, you're free to go," Dr. Young announced.

Dr. McKay showed Kirin to temporary quarters furthest away from the girls quarters.

Sheppard and Ronon walked the corridor to their own quarters both tired and a little anxious at the news Kirin might be able to give them tomorrow.

"Buddy, I hope Kirin can give us some good news, I'd rather be fighting than dealing with teenage girls and hormones," Sheppard griped more to himself than Ronon.

Ronon grunted his acknowledgement he was tired, he hadn't wanted to think about the worse case scenario.

"Back to grunting are we? Wow, Orla not being around is having a bad affect on you, makes you less… cuddly," Sheppard knew he'd pay but it had to be said, just once.

Ronon knew the comment was coming and almost grinned at the Colonel but reputations were important, so being Ronon he grabbed his gun, checked the setting was on stun and pointed it at the Colonel, "Never gets old, Sheppard."

Sheppard wiped the smug look off his face, he meant to tease the man but just occasionally forgot to check the line he was almost crossing, this was trigger happy Ronon after all. "Okay, big guy I'm off now, put that gun away and go get some sleep. That's an order," Sheppard did his best impression of I'm the boss, really not wanting to be on the receiving end of Ronon's energy blaster again. Sheppard hastily bid a retreat to his own quarters.

Ronon palmed his quarters open chuckling. He locked the door and stripped, he'd shower in the morning he was too exhausted. He slipped into between the furs closing his eyes as he sighed at the softness of the furs surrounding his tired body, something landed on his face tickling him. As he snatched at the object he smiled a toothy grin at the white feather that had landed on his face.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	16. Chapter 16

Dr. Carson Beckett re-entered the Infirmary at 08:00, he'd managed to grab a little sleep and food before his shift started. The injured team and the drunken girls had kept him on duty long after his shift ended. Captain Everett's leg had been pinned and a cast set to his leg. His fellow team mates had been admitted along with nine young ladies who, Beckett sincerely hoped, had hangovers from hell despite being younger versions of his good friends, not to mention one being the woman he loved.

As Beckett looked about the infirmary he saw the women still sleeping, the Marines being given their breakfasts and medications. Beckett decided if he was up the girls would be too. He walked over to the nurse's station currently being occupied by Marie taking notes on updates and any other pertinent information from the night staff regarding their patients.

"Marie, when you're done I want these young ladies woken and discharged I don't care if they think their heads will explode or if they actually do explode. I want only sick patients in beds not hung over ones, please," Beckett hoped Marie felt the same.

"Yes Doctor," Marie smiled and walked off to get a few extra bowls before waking the girls, just in case.

* * *

Dr. McKay entered the mess hall joining the queue for breakfast, tray full he scanned the room for a place to sit. Noticing the wild and distinctive head and shoulders of Ronon he headed toward his colleague spotting Colonel Sheppard and Kirin Tor along side the ex-Runner enjoying their breakfasts.

"Morning," McKay muttered as he flopped into the chair and started to attack his omelette.

The table's occupants greeted Rodney then resumed their conversation. "So," Sheppard continued, "I was thinking maybe a harsh day of Bantos training with some basic self defense and occupying the afternoon with some science and math with Zelenka as Rodney will probably be busy?" The Colonel finished.

"What are you talking about?" Rodney managed to say between mouthfuls.

"Punishment for the girls, they've gotten away with drunkenness, skinny dipping, water fights, pillow extermination and basically causing more trouble than any Marine posted on Atlantis so far," Sheppard interjected.

"Of course they have their teenagers not trained Marines. They're supposed to be a pain its revenge on their parents," McKay sputtered.

"Except we're not their parents Rodney," Sheppard bit back.

"I know that, I'm just saying. Try to remember when you were a teenager Sheppard, there was such a thing I'm guessing. Ever rebel Sheppard, oh wait, you've not stopped," McKay rebuked smiling, knowing he was right, Sheppard still broke the rules.

"Got you there, Sheppard," Ronon snickered.

"It would seem the orb has caused a most terrible time, I'm sorry it was never intended to cause such harm and discomfort," Kirin added apologetically.

"Not your fault Kirin, just bad luck… Pegasus luck," Sheppard quickly retorted.

"So, after breakfast we should look at the orb," McKay changed the subject. "Hopefully you can tell us how long this purgatory will go on for. I'm guessing there won't be an off switch," McKay scooped at the last of his breakfast.

"Of course Dr. McKay," Kirin hoped he could give these people some good news.

"Rodney, have you ever thought of breathing between mouthfuls and maybe eating as though the foods not gonna be swiped from you? I thought Ronon was bad when he first arrived and he had an excuse," Sheppard teased earning dirty looks from both McKay and Ronon. "Just saying," Sheppard became occupied by his coffee.

"Sheppard, are you helping out with the Bantos training?" Ronon looked straight at Sheppard.

"Ermm, isn't that sort of yours and Teyla's department? With her being altered, I guess it's down to you buddy," Sheppard tried to look as though he commiserated with the Satedan.

"Not gonna happen, Sheppard," Ronon vehemently protested.

"Ronon, you've fought the Wraith, Genii, all sorts of bad guys and regularly cause my Marines immense pain you can't cope with a few teenage girls?" Sheppard hoped to prick Ronon's pride into taking the class; he wasn't stupid he didn't want to do it either.

"Don't care, they giggle, point, stare and then they all gang together to whisper while giggling some more, not gonna do it. If you make me I'll drag you in there with me, I mean it," Ronon glared at the Colonel leaving him no doubt that he meant it.

"Count me out, I'll be with Kirin. Speaking of which, Kirin, shall we? We can leave these macho military types to work out whose going to teach the nasty school girls how to play with sticks," Rodney offered Kirin as he rose, clutching his tray waiting for the man to follow.

Kirin rose and swiftly left with Dr. McKay, glad to not be apart of the conversation still being played out at the table he'd just left.

"Compromise?" Sheppard offered.

"Might, what you thinking?" Ronon wasn't going to agree to anything up front.

"We get Major Lorne to take the class? You back me saying I'm too busy and I'll say I need your help. Deal?" Sheppard was getting desperate and hoped he'd been right in thinking so was Ronon.

"Deal," Ronon offered his hand and grinned, the men shook hands, rose and left to tell the unfortunate Major about his lucky day ahead.

* * *

Sheppard and Ronon walked into the armory looking for Major Lorne, only to be told he was overseeing some scientists on the practice range complete their quarterly shooting valuation. Whilst the scientists didn't need to be proficient as a Marine with a weapon, it was expected and required that each person should be able to shoot on target, to be able to unload the magazine and then to re-load the magazine.

At first it was only required that civilians try to aim well but the Pegasus galaxy had turned out to be a dangerous one and now it was regulation that civilians improve their skills and keep them updated. You never knew when you might be called upon to help.

Sheppard spotted Major Lorne and indicated that he needed him to leave the range, it was too noisy for a conversation. Sheppard and Ronon waited for Lorne in the corridor trying to look as though they'd not really dumped this on their friend because they could.

"Sir," Major Lorne called out looking at the two men anxiously, the Colonel wouldn't drag Lorne out of a valuation for a chat and Ronon just wasn't… the water cooler chatty type of guy.

"Major, I need you and Major Teldy to take over the Bantos training; whilst Ronon should be the instructor, I need him today. I'm sure that you and Major Teldy are capable of starting the lessons; nothing needs to be too complicated. Then later self defense, you know the usual kind of thing.

"Sir, with respect, I have valuations all day," Lorne hastily admitted before Sheppard interrupted.

"I'm sorry Lorne; I need you to do this. This takes precedence over the valuations, if I have time I will try to help out with some of them," Sheppard hoped he sounded genuine.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Major Lorne requested.

"Of course, go ahead," Sheppard replied.

"You wouldn't be getting me to do this because you and Ronon can't handle the teenage girls, would you?" Lorne raised his eyebrow as he queried having a good idea that it was exactly like that.

"Major, let me explain something to you, it's called the chain of command," Sheppard started to explain. "Ronon doesn't feel… comfortable around all the ladies, they seem to think he's cute… but old," Sheppard smugly looked at the grumbling Satedan next to him as he bounced on his toes. "Now, I could order Ronon to take the class but I know, I'll pay for it and it'll probably hurt for sometime. Therefore by elimination it's you next and as you can't punch like Ronon, I can't find a reason to find anyone else, no offence or anything about the punching thing," Sheppard blustered.

"Yes, sir," Major Lorne wearily sighed understanding the conversation couldn't be won by him.

* * *

McKay and Kirin entered the main laboratory which still held the sphere sitting in its base unit on one side of the laboratory.

"Okay, Kirin Tor, this here is the idiot that dropped the sphere, Dr. Zelenka," Rodney tersely introduced the Czech scientist to the Dalarian man.

"It was an accident, Dr. McKay," Radek explained for the hundredth time to the Canadian.

"May I look at it?" Kirin pleaded; he was so excited at the prospect of an actual Dalarian artifact being returned. Whilst the sphere was hardly an ancient treasure, they had so few things of value left on Dalaran Kirin was sure the council would give it artifact status straight away. As he approached the orb he smiled, by all the gods, it was the orb of childhood. He couldn't stop smiling and reached for the orb.

Kirin stood holding the orb reading the markings and warnings about its casing. "Yes look, here you have it stuck on "woman" which is why only females within its range were affected, Yes… look… yes, sorry I'm getting carried away. The orb is set on its first setting which is the shortest time the orb can offer, one week. How long have your women been affected?" Kirin questioned Rodney.

"Umm, well nearly four days. You mean we have another three days of this?" Rodney snapped at Kirin.

"It would appear so; usually people are prepared before they use the orb. Now I know for sure this is our orb. Maybe Colonel Sheppard might like some answers," Kirin grinned at McKay.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	17. Chapter 17

A meeting in Woolsey's conference room had been arranged for as soon as possible once Kirin Tor confirmed the orbs origin. Exactly one hour later the conference room had been filled with Mr. Woolsey, Dr. Jacobs, Dr. McKay, Dr. Beckett, Sheppard and Ronon. Sheppard had informed Woolsey that Ronon would be joining their meeting; he needed Ronon there as the two men were the ones currently trying to cope with the girls. What he'd not informed Woolsey of was it was a ploy to keep Ronon from taking the Bantos training. Yes, life had gotten that bad, Ronon actually found an excuse to attend a meeting.

"Let's get down to business, Kirin; I believe Dr. McKay has confirmed that the orb is in fact Dalarian. Please… what can you tell us about the orb and its affects?" Woolsey inquired.

"Err, yes, Dr. McKay is correct. The orb is indeed Dalarian. We call it the "Orb of Childhood," Kirin started to explain. "It is a leisure device, it may not seem so but it is. It has been in existence for many generations, I believe Dr. McKay has told you it contains Ancient writing as well as Dalarian?" Kirin continued. "It was never really used, in my generation at least, mainly due to it being locked away in the Citadel. When it was stolen all those winters ago, we never dreamed of its return," Kirin excitably gushed.

"How long will our women be like this?" Ronon interjected trying to get to the point and the facts.

"Sorry, of course you must all be anxious. As I explained to Dr. McKay, the setting has been placed on the lowest so that means they will remain affected for one week. I believe this means another three days before your women change back," Kirin answered.

"What effects will this device have on our women? Will they remember what's happened? Will these women remember what they were doing before the accident as a fifteen year old? Once the effect wears off, will they as fifteen year olds remember their time here or be mentally affected by it?" Dr. William Jacobs threw question after question at Kirin before Woolsey interrupted.

"Dr. Jacobs, we will cover all these questions. But please… allow Kirin to get a word in," Woolsey pleaded understanding the man's dilemma. Dr. Jacob's would want the women back to their normal selves, but this was beyond what any psychiatrist would ever see, it would be fascinating to the man.

"I brought all my journals with me regarding the orb, actually they belong to the Citadel not me but as the man in charge of all scientific areas I thought it might be wise to bring them. I have checked all information about the orb we have and it would appear that the women will have no memory of what has occurred during their change. There appears to be no record of it causing any lasting bad effects. What exactly do you mean by the fifteen year old left behind being affected?" Kirin looked confused at the psychiatrist.

"When everything returns to normal, will the women as they were at fifteen have any residual effect from this incident? Will they remember Atlantis and change their lifestyle choices because of it?" Dr. Jacobs was trying to simplify his questions. "Our female crew that have been affected are very valuable not just as loved ones, team mates but also as expedition members. Once the adult women regain their essence, for want of a better word. Will their younger selves remember what happened? Will people change their lives and disappear from our family here?" Dr. Jacob tried to explain hoping the man could give a straight answer; he was aware there were people like Ronon and Rodney desperate for their girlfriends to go back to normal but would they?

"To my knowledge and all that I have, the answer is no. In our culture in the past people are prepared for what will happen but they are always as they should be after they return to normal. I think because the orb is not used until the adults have passed childhood it cannot change it. As our people have never remembered anything I must assume the same will be for your people. After the week everything will go back as it should." Kirin hoped his words were right.

"May I make a suggestion?" Colonel Sheppard

"Of course, Colonel," Woolsey nodded toward Sheppard.

"The orb belongs to the Dalarian people and should be given back; none of us are in any doubt about this. However, the council at the Citadel in Dalaran only gave Kirin a limited time with us and we still have three days before our people return to normal. I suggest that Kirin does one of the following, leaves Atlantis for Dalaran and returns in three days to retrieve the orb. Stays with us until our people have returned to normal and leaves with the orb or, returns to Dalaran and we return the orb to the Citadel in three days," Sheppard looked about the table waiting for any hint of agreement. "I mean no disrespect Kirin but until our people are back to normal I can't agree with the orb leaving today," Sheppard looked at Kirin hoping he'd understand he needed to protect his people.

"I understand perfectly Colonel; I have to return to my people, I was instructed to do so. May I suggest that upon my return to Dalaran I contact you and we can agree on how to resolve this further?" Kirin replied.

"Of course, if that's alright with you Mr. Woolsey?" Sheppard remarked.

"It seems the best course of action at present. Colonel Sheppard will assemble a team to take you back to the Citadel; they can await your council's response and inform us so we can discuss the next step. Either way Kirin, please understand you will get your orb back. I promise you," Woolsey said earnestly.

* * *

Major Evan Lorne and Major Anne Teldy entered the gym expecting a cacophony of noise from the girls but it was reasonably peaceful. Louder than if it had been Marines but much quieter than normal for the girls. Both Major's looked at each other knowing the reason for the quiet was probably a hangover suffered by nine of the girls. As they moved further into the gym they noted the "four amigos" as Sheppard had named them sitting furthest back in the hope of being ignored. That just wouldn't do.

"Alright ladies, my name is Major Lorne in case any of you have forgotten and this is Major Teldy. We are about to begin the Bantos training so, I want you to pair up and grab some Bantos Rods," Lorne only just managed to contain himself from barking at the girls. It was fun to see them wince at the noise but they were still his friends albeit a hell of a lot younger than normal.

Laura kicked Orla, "Guess I'm with you, can't be bothered to look for anyone else," Laura held her head wondering if she was going to die. When she received a grunt and nothing more from Orla she assumed it was a grunt of agreement.

Teyla pulled at the pale small figure of Jennifer Keller. When she'd managed to get her to her feet Jennifer swayed looking paler if possible. "I know how you feel Jennifer, but we must try to get past this… sickness," Teyla breathed heavily through her mouth trying to avoid being sick.

"Just leave me to die, Teyla… I mean it," Jennifer whispered, her head was ready to explode and any sound above a whisper was sure to detonate the bomb she had hidden inside her head.

Orla opened one eye and regretted it, she opened both and her vision swam. She wanted to be sick; she didn't remember anything after the pillow fight. It was Laura's fault. She'd found some Vodka and they'd drunk it. Orla had never been drunk before, in fact she was close to death she was sure.

"Ladies, let's have you on your feet and partnered with rods ready, NOW," Lorne shouted at the four women. He had to stifle a snicker; he'd been that hung over once or twice and knew they were probably assuming death was imminent

* * *

An hour and half later the girls stumbled from the gym some heading toward the infirmary to beg for help as the others went to grab a soda and cookie before the next lesson.

Dr. Carson Beckett had seen some hung over people in his time; the worst had been at the graduating party for medical students. These poor lasses at age fifteen had surely become a close contender. As Carson tried to keep a stern face at the sight of Orla holding the bed for dear life looking paler than a Wraith he caved. Carson helped Orla onto the bed telling her he'd get her something for the headache and nausea.

Beckett looked into his next patient's face, Jennifer. He steered her to another waiting bed promising her he'd help also. Beckett found himself repeating himself until he had seven hung over patients back in his infirmary. He watched as Marie gave each girl an injection to stop the nausea and some pain relief to make them sleep as their headaches eased. Oh well, he thought. At least two recovered.

Twenty minutes later Major Lorne walked into the infirmary looking about its newly acquired patients. "Doc, can they get up and attend the self defense class?" Lorne asked looking at the girls already knowing the answer.

"I'll put it like this Major, you could wake them up but they'd probably be sick all over you. You may wish to let sleeping dogs lie as it were and wake them early evening. They'll still be there for some punishment tomorrow," Beckett chuckled looking at the sleeping angelic faces.

* * *

As the meeting closed and people drifted out of the conference room, Colonel Sheppard called out to Kirin. "Kirin, if you'd like to come with me we'll sort out a team to go back with you to Dalaran," Sheppard wanted to take the man back himself but the Colonel knew Teyla was due on the mainland tomorrow, to visit with Halling and he'd have to go and explain what happened instead. He was certain Ronon would accompany him so the Colonel decided to let Major Lorne's team head back with Kirin leaving Major Teldy to cope with any teenage angst.

Sheppard walked into the gym unexpectedly quiet, as he scanned the room he noted who was missing and approached Major Lorne. "Major, may I have a word please?" Sheppard walked out of the gym and waited for the Major to appear.

"Major, change of plan, again." Sheppard smiled at the Major. "I need you to assemble a team to go back with Kirin to Dalaran. I have to go with Ronon to the mainland and try to explain this situation to Halling. Major Teldy's gonna be here to watch the girls. I noticed you have a few missing?" Sheppard tried to not sound amused.

"Yes sir, there are seven girls unconscious at this moment in the infirmary, even the Doc said to leave them. I think they truly learned their lesson," Lorne smirked remembering the sight of the pale faced hung over girls.

Sheppard grinned at Major Lorne's revelation of the girl's whereabouts. "Major, when you take Kirin back I want you to wait until he's spoken to the council at the Citadel. We're waiting on their reply about the orb and when Kirin can return for it, or, when we can send it back. Just make sure if it's gonna be a wait to keep checking in, Woolsey's a bit nervous at the moment," Sheppard continued.

"Yes sir," Lorne replied and walked back into the gym to break up the self defense class early.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	18. Chapter 18

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Ronon Dex walked slowly from the puddle jumper bay musing on the last hour's conversation with Halling. Trying to explain what the device had done to Teyla hadn't been easy. When he'd asked the same questions Sheppard and Ronon had of Kirin Tor, the Colonel tried to answer Halling while still trying to comprehend the answers he'd been given a few hours before.

"So, what now?" Ronon looked at Sheppard hoping he'd have an answer.

"Movie night I guess unless Lorne comes back with anything new," Sheppard answered not really knowing what should be next. "Think we ought to check in with Major Teldy, unless you think she'd notice if we just checked in with her in three days instead?" Sheppard smirked understanding they couldn't but hey, they needed a little levity.

The ex-Runner started to laugh, "Oh, she'd notice alright," Ronon looked into the face of the Colonel knowing the man wasn't totally serious.

"Okay well let's head to the control room, Major Lorne's due to check in soon. Might be good news," Sheppard said as he walked toward the stairwell that connected the jumper bay with the gate room and then ultimately the control room.

* * *

As the men entered the control room they knocked at Richard Woolsey's office, not waiting for any acknowledgement they entered. Sheppard stood expectantly waiting for Woolsey to look up whilst Ronon slouched against the door frame of his office, arms crossed impatience etched into his features.

"Mr. Woolsey, sir," Sheppard began.

"Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, just a minute please," Woolsey snapped at the men as he finished scanning the reports before him.

"Right… Colonel, Ronon, have either of you heard of knocking and waiting? It would appear not. Never mind, I'm presuming you're both here waiting for Major Lorne's check in?"

"Yes sir," Sheppard answered looking at his colleague Ronon and rolling his eyes in exasperation at the man.

"Scheduled off world activation, sir. It's Major Lorne's IDC," Chuck announced in the control room.

The three men left Woolsey's office and entered the control room.

"Is there video link?" Woolsey asked Chuck. Upon his acknowledgement the nearest video screen came alive with the image of Major Lorne.

"Major Lorne, good to hear from you. How is everything on your end?" Woolsey calmly inquired.

"Fine sir, we escorted Kirin back to the Citadel as requested. He's in conference with the council as we speak, sir. I thought I better check in on time and let you know. I will check in again once we know something. Kirin did warn us it might be a few hours before we got a definitive answer. Apparently the council likes to consider every aspect of a situation repeatedly before deciding. We'll head back to the town now and wait for further instructions. Our next check in is at 0600, we're hoping they'll have decided something by then." Major Lorne explained wearily.

"Very well Major, good luck," Woolsey smiled at the Major before turning to the men at his side.

"It would seem we need to be a little more patient," Woolsey surmised. "Colonel Sheppard I am relying on you and Ronon to go and check in with Major Teldy and make sure there are no further incidents with our teenagers. Movie night is tomorrow, should there be any incidents tonight I will cancel it." Woolsey informed the men.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Sheppard sincerely hoped.

* * *

Sheppard and Ronon headed toward the laboratory where Zelenka was teaching science to the young women. They checked in with Major Anne Teldy, everything was calm and with the seven girls sleeping in the infirmary the men headed to the mess hall.

As they entered the mess hall they were joined by Rodney, they chose their meals and sat down as McKay started to tell them about the new lab in the north pier, so far nothing of any great significance had been found but it's data base was huge so maybe in time something would be found.

McKay looked at Ronon as he devoured his Salisbury steak, "Thought you'd be with Orla," McKay exclaimed, biting into his steak.

"Tried earlier to see her but Beckett's in a foul mood, said they're hung over not sick. He's fed up with the infirmary being full of people not actually sick. Told me all she was gonna do was sleep and to leave that was an "order" from someone higher than Sheppard so go," Ronon shrugged, "If she'd have been normal I'd of stayed but she'd only wake up scared of me, so I took Beckett's advise." Ronon continued.

"Three days guys, then, normal service will resume and you can smooch your ladies silly," Sheppard grinned at the men sitting with him.

"How old are you Sheppard?" McKay sighed shaking his head at the man in charge of military matters on Atlantis.

"Twelve," Sheppard rebuked snickering.

The three men laughed as the tension of the last few days started to ease.

* * *

Later that evening the seven girls were sent back to their quarters, headaches had eased and the nausea had calmed, not enough to want to make them enter the mess hall but enough to sleep without medication.

The evening had been quiet and uneventful, as the night gave way to the morning a lone figure walked down the corridor stopping at the Colonel's door, chiming the door it waited for the Colonel to show himself. The door opened to reveal a dishevelled Colonel Sheppard. His hair was askew his tee-shirt rumpled, the Colonel's face was a mixture of confusion and tiredness. As he ran his hand over his chin scratching at its new growth he muttered, "Ronon, what time is it? It feels like I should still be sleeping."

Ronon felt how Sheppard looked; he was still unable to sleep properly. He'd catch a few hours when exhaustion took him. He was only managing to cope thanks to his life as a Runner; he'd spent seven years not sleeping properly. It had taken him a few years to get back into a routine of sleeping more than just the odd hour here and there once he'd arrived on Atlantis. He'd not slept so well in a decade until he shared a bed, now she was gone he couldn't sleep again.

"It's 0500, thought you'd want to run before Lorne checks in at 0600, if you want to sleep I'll run alone," Ronon answered.

"Give me five Ronon," Sheppard muttered palming the door closed to change.

* * *

The men ran their usual route, Ronon increasing the speed just a little more for his own benefit rather than to annoy Sheppard. Neither man spoke, their minds occupied. After nearly an hour they headed to the control room.

Reaching the control room's video screens both men stood arms crossed breathing heavily from their exertions. As Richard Woolsey approached the men they looked across surprised to see the man at such an hour.

"Gentlemen, please feel free to acquaint yourselves with your showers," Woolsey grimaced as he looked at the hot, sweaty men waiting at the video screen.

"Sorry, sir. Normally we would, but we wanted to hear what Major Lorne had to say and we didn't have time after our run to clean up first," Sheppard explained diplomatically as he could.

"Of course," Woolsey smiled.

"Scheduled off world activation," the technician called out from his desk in the control room.

Neither Sheppard nor Woolsey could remember the man's name; he was new and so was first in line for the graveyard shifts.

"Major Lorne's IDC, sir," the technician called out. "Video link established now sirs."

"Major Lorne," Woolsey greeted the image of the military man.

"Good morning, sirs," the Major responded.

"How's it going?" Sheppard asked hoping the council had made their minds up.

"Pretty good actually, the council has decided they'd like for Kirin to remain on Atlantis until the orb is finally ready to be returned. I mentioned to Kirin we'd arrange for an IDC to be given to the council in case they wanted to contact him, but the gate address would be for the Alpha site. Thought it better procedure, its one thing to know about Atlantis, another to know its location, sirs," Lorne explained.

"Good work Major, we will sort out an IDC to be sent through shortly so you can give it to the council. What time shall we expect you back?" Woolsey inquired.

"Knowing the pace of the council and the distance I'd estimate 1200 sir," Lorne replied.

"We'll see you then Major," Sheppard acknowledged the man with a nod as the screen went blank.

"If you'll excuse Ronon and I Mr. Woolsey, we'll go freshen up," Sheppard moved away from the screen with Ronon following, Sheppard asked for them to be excused for the sake of propriety rather than wanting permission.

Both men headed toward their quarters, Ronon clamped a large hand on Sheppard's shoulder saying, "I'll catch you in the mess hall for breakfast?" Ronon stated rather than asking.

"Sure, buddy," Sheppard called out to the back of the ex-Runner disappearing from view into his quarters.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	19. Chapter 19

Teyla, Orla, Laura and Jennifer reached the mess hall earlier than normal for breakfast as they'd all missed dinner the night before, the girls were ravenous. They were completely different girls, hangovers gone they looked normal once more. The girls queued, decided on the breakfast re-assuring Teyla she'd love a cooked breakfast right now instead of her usual. The girls sat down and delved into the breakfasts with gusto.

"Looks like the powers that be are having breakfast to," Laura piped up pointing her knife in the direction of Sheppard and Ronon.

"Don't point Laura, have you heard of subtly?" Orla hissed shaking her head.

"I doubt there's much point, you're stalker's there. Don't tell me he wouldn't know you're here," chuckled Laura making Jennifer lose her battle in masking her giggles in turn causing Teyla to bite down a giggle herself.

"Very funny, you wanna watch it Laura, if he's my stalker that means he likes me… doesn't it," Orla squeaked looking worried. "You don't think he's the bad type, you know, mad axe man kinda stalker?" Orla eyes grew wide and she tried to slink down into her chair.

"Is there a good type of stalker?" Jennifer looked puzzled.

"Well, watch it Cadman. If he does like me I can always get him to throw you off a pier for being mean," Orla snickered watching Laura stop eating to look at her friend.

"You wouldn't?" Laura wailed.

"Ladies," Sheppard announced his presence at their table, watching as he did the four girls yelp in surprise and all blush.

"Colonel Sheppard," Teyla replied being the first to re-gain her composure.

"Just to let you know, I expect you all to attend all your lessons today. No naps. I'll let you all know later but we should be able to sort out a movie for tonight. Maybe get some popcorn and sodas." Sheppard informed the table, watching Orla stare at Ronon with just a little apprehension. He was aware of the man staring at Orla. He was getting the feeling he was gonna have to order Ronon to stop staring at the poor girl. After getting an agreement from each girl that they'd attend he strode off toward Ronon and both men exited the mess hall.

"Laura, going by the look Orla got from Ronon you're so going off the pier if you upset her," Jennifer rasped.

"When did you become an expert on men?" Laura teased the young Jennifer.

"Jennifer may be correct. Ronon does indeed look at Orla the same way my Father does to my Mother when they've been separated for sometime…," Teyla looked at Orla as she drank her tea.

Orla choked on her food causing Laura to slap her back until Orla waved at her to stop. Catching her breath she looked at Teyla incredibly, "You're all boy mad. He's old and grumpy. Even if there was a reason for it, who'd want to be with such an unhappy bloke," Orla decided to ignore their comments.

"Maybe Ronon is your bad boy. All that leather, grouchiness and long hair… classic bad boy. He did throw you over his shoulder!" Laura started to stir things up.

"Why would a man want with a fifteen year old Laura?" Orla smugly smirked at her friend.

"Have you seen your body and face? Whatever has happened to us, our consciousness has ended up in these bodies. Not only are they unknown to us they're older, much older… like Ronon's age," Jennifer whispered to the group, they all fell silent until Orla started to shake her head.

"No, you're wrong. I've been seeing Mark, he's nice. He doesn't follow me everywhere glaring at me. He's my age and he's not dressed all in leather with tattoos, if I was dating Ronon my mum would kill me," Orla uttered not realizing she wasn't making sense. "I wanna go home," Orla cried her head in her hands.

"We all want to go home Orla," Laura sighed putting her arm around her friend. The teasing hadn't meant to go this far. The frightening thing about it was when you stopped to think about what Jennifer had said, it made sense.

"We'd better get a move on, Major Lorne's giving us another Bantos lesson," Jennifer exclaimed.

* * *

Sheppard and Ronon walked down the corridor toward the gym, a natural direction for both men when they were unsure where else to go.

"Major Lorne being on Dalaran means you're gonna have to take the lesson Ronon. Major Teldy doesn't know much about Bantos training, not really and I want those girls occupied," Sheppard stopped, looked at the Satedan, raising his hand he said, "I know what you're gonna say buddy, but I have no other option. Oh, one more thing, you gotta stop staring at Orla that's an "order" the poor girls getting paranoid."

"If I have to do this you're doing it to," Ronon stared determinedly at the Colonel.

Sheppard knew looking at Ronon what battles he could win and this wasn't one of them. "Okay, we'll keep Major Teldy though just in case there's a woman problem."

* * *

Once the girls finished their breakfasts and quickly changed into their gym gear they entered the gymnasium chatting at a hundred miles per hour.

"Ladies, can I have your attention, please," Sheppard shouted in a commanding voice over the gossiping rabble in front of him. When the faces of the twenty two women looked at the Colonel and Ronon a small groan was heard coming from one of the women.

"Okay, listen up. I have some news. First of all, Ronon and I will be taking this class as Major Lorne was called away. If you need anything Major Teldy is here also. Tonight will be movie night, some popcorn, soda's etc as long as people behave today," Sheppard watched the faces of the women become animated at the prospect of something to do in the evening.

"We have also spoken to someone with information pertaining to your… situation. We've been informed that in three days everything will be back to normal. I can't give you any more information, sorry. The psychologist believes in the end you'll all benefit from the situation being left like this. I'm sorry it's not more and you're all frustrated, but this will all end. Your parents are all okay if you're wondering," Sheppard announced, looking at the Satedan hoping he'd not look confused at the last statement.

Ronon moved behind Sheppard, "Was that wise? We don't know anything about their parent's," Ronon gruffly asked.

"I know, but who's to say they aren't fine. It'll do them better to hear something comforting especially as I can't tell them anymore," Sheppard whispered.

"How do you know Colonel? Have you spoken to them?" Katie Brown spoke up looking excitedly at the Colonel.

"I can't say anymore Katie, I'm sorry," Sheppard back peddled.

"Told you," Ronon hissed at the Colonel earning himself a "you're supposed to be on my side" kinda of stare from Sheppard.

The four amigos paired off as they had the day before.

"Laura, I swear if you just bash me I'll set Teyla on you," Orla warned an amused Laura pretending she didn't know what she meant.

The lesson began with Ronon showing the positions and movements to the class with Sheppard walking about the class helping out if needed, ignoring the giggling girls as he did.

The lesson finally ended and the women filed out of the gym heading for their quarters to shower and change. Their next lesson was in an hour with Dr. Zelenka, maths.

Laura Cadman approached the Colonel as they left the gym, "Colonel, umm… is movie night just for us or will other people be there?"

"Would it matter?" Sheppard asked confused.

"Well, if it was just us then we could you know… make it a pyjama party thing, watch the movie, eat popcorn, do facials and nails etc all girlie stuff but I can't see Ronon wanting to get his nails done," Laura smiled at the Colonel.

Sheppard had to stop himself from laughing out loud of the mental image Laura had placed in his mind, Ronon getting a manicure, "I don't see why it can't be a girlie night, sure, just you ladies will be fine," Sheppard smiled.

"Thank you Colonel, any idea yet what the movie will be?" Laura's excitement grew at the prospect of a proper girl's night.

"I'm not sure, wait and see. We'll leave it as a surprise," Sheppard beamed walking off leaving Laura running in the opposite direction to tell all the girls the news.

* * *

Sheppard and Ronon headed toward the gate room, Major Lorne and their temporary guest Kirin were about to gate back to Atlantis. McKay and Zelenka had been allocated "babysitters" for Kirin as McKay had declared; aghast his time was being spent with a backward community's witch doctor.

* * *

Later that day the girls exited the laboratory Zelenka had been holding their maths lesson in as though it was a Friday afternoon in high school, with excited chatter looking forward to their night ahead.

The girls headed toward their quarters, they needed to dump their books and stuff before heading to the mess hall for an early dinner,

As they sat eating their meal they talked about which movie they'd like to see, Jennifer wanted a romance, Orla a comedy, Laura wanted something with explosions in it and Teyla? She didn't know what a movie was, so she was just pleased to be seeing one.

Major Teldy approached the girls, "Ladies sorry for the interruption but Orla can I have a word?" She asked.

"Okay," Orla replied getting to her feet feeling dread creep over her.

They walked away from the group a little before Major Teldy nervously looked at Orla declaring, "In your room is a set of pyjamas, wear them tonight please. The Colonel says you're to wear them to stop any problems… what I mean… your… apparently your nightwear is skimpy," Major Teldy replied looking embarrassed.

All Orla could do was stare bewildered, "What do you mean, the Colonel knows about my nightwear?" This was getting to be too much, first Ronon and now the Colonel. Why her?

"No, umm… it was the Colonel's orders that you wear the pyjama's to the movie night rather than your normal sleepwear, it was Ronon who gave me the pyjama's," Major Teldy's eyes went wide at having given away just who wanted Orla covered.

"Look, Ronon's just possessive; he doesn't want his girlfriend walking about Atlantis in anything that will attract other men's attention I guess. He's a great guy so don't panic, please… I've said too much," Major Teldy started to panic at having said too much.

Orla panicked and ran from the mess hall heading, she didn't know where as long as he didn't find her.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N - Thank you to all who have read and kindly reviewed so far. It means a lot that so many of you are enjoying this story, thanks again._**

* * *

Laura, Teyla and Jennifer watched with interest as their friend was taken to one side. What had she done? When they watched Orla start to panic and flee the mess hall Laura got up and chased after her friend closely followed by Teyla and Jennifer.

Major Teldy had no option but to contact the Colonel and confess to her indiscretion, it wasn't met with joy.

* * *

Sheppard wondered how to explain exactly what Major Teldy had said to Orla to the big Satedan sitting in front of him. He understood Ronon wanting Orla to be covered up, if the woman only had t-shirts to sleep in he could see Ronon's point of view. The women would be walking about Atlantis in their nightwear for their movie night. They wanted a pyjama party style movie night. Okay they'd probably be in a robe, but in the movie room? If Orla was his he'd want her covered.

"Ronon, you've gotta stay seated and not fly off, that's an order," Sheppard started thinking he'd given Ronon more orders in the last week than in the last five years.

"Major Teldy has let the cat out of the bag as it were," Sheppard watched the man's confusion, time for bluntness Ronon style, "Orla now knows she's your girlfriend and has freaked out, she's run off," Sheppard waited for the explosion.

"WHAT! She's scared of me as it is…" Ronon started to get anxious, "She's fifteen and Teldy told her we live together?" Orla would panic he understood why but he couldn't go to her… could he?

"Calm down Ronon, I'll deal with Major Teldy, it's Orla we need to find and make sure she's okay. She's not supposed to know," Sheppard barked at nobody in particular feeling frustrated. He was about to say something to Ronon when the big man threw himself from his chair and swung out the door of Sheppard's office.

"Ronon," Sheppard hollered getting up to chase the man down. Despite their years of running together when the Satedan decided to really run Sheppard didn't stand a chance of catching up until Ronon decided to stop.

* * *

Sheppard finally caught up with the man outside of McKay's laboratory in time to see Ronon pulling McKay out of the lab much to McKay's disgust and Kirin's amazed face.

"Put me down you caveman, Sheppard stop this idiot," McKay barked.

"This is an emergency McKay, I need to track Orla with her tracker from the control room," Ronon growled not letting up on his grip of the scientist.

"I'm not doing anything you… you animal, let go," Rodney uttered as he tried to keep up with the striding man at his side.

"McKay just do it," Sheppard demanded, "Ronon, let Rodney walk!"

Ronon loosened his grip but didn't stop to allow McKay to slow down.

* * *

Orla didn't know where she was going she'd simply reacted. She needed time to register what had been said and to try to stop the panic rising. She wasn't worried harm would come to her, she was just fifteen and being told the "wild guy" as they'd dubbed him and this… woman who she occupied, were a couple was a lot to take in. Even if the girls had worked out the bodies they occupied must be them, same names? Had to be, but how?

The more she walked the more she thought, things started to make sense. She'd got her clothing first because he'd thought of her. So maybe not all of them had partners. He was always around watching her, now she understood why. Orla hoped it was from him wanting to make sure she was safe and not some unnatural possessive streak he had that normally didn't allow her out of his view.

Orla walked out onto a balcony, finding nothing to sit on she slunk into a corner watching the waves lapping at Atlantis' edges, it was hypnotic.

* * *

Teyla, Laura and Jennifer came to an abrupt stop, "We could be looking for hours," Jennifer stated.

They'd lost Orla when she'd slipped into the transporter. They carried on walking the long corridor until they came upon the advancing figures of Colonel Sheppard and Ronon.

"Play it cool Ronon, we may need the others help," Sheppard pleaded as they strode toward the girls. "Ladies, you need some help?" Sheppard gently asked.

"Colonel, have you seen Orla? She was talking with Major Teldy and got upset. She ran from the mess hall and we have been unable to find her," Teyla replied.

"I'm… we're… gonna need your help ladies, Orla was told something she shouldn't have and that's why she's upset," Sheppard started to explain.

"What was she told?" Laura asked before Sheppard could finish.

"Look you girls are intelligent, you've probably worked out more or less what's happened to you all. Am I right?" Sheppard looked about the three women's faces.

"We have an idea, these bodies must belong to an older version of ourselves or how else would you know our names and that we live here. Not sure about all the other girls but if we worked it out… it just seems impossible though," Jennifer calmly spoke looking between the men.

"More or less, yeah. We're not supposed to be telling you any of this but I have a feeling if we don't Orla will and that'll lead to more confusion," The Colonel dragged his hand through his hair sighing, hoping he wasn't about to make matters worse.

"Major Teldy told Orla she has a partner, a… boyfriend, on Atlantis and it kinda upset her," Ronon scrapped the floor with his enormous boot doing anything really other than look at the girls.

The girls were wide eyed with surprise, teasing was one thing but when it becomes reality.

"Oh, my god, it's you, isn't it?" Jennifer blurted out looking at Ronon waiting for the man to show any sign she was right.

"Yeah," Ronon quietly acknowledged waiting to see what the reactions of the girls would be. "Orla's just down here, on a balcony. I need to talk to her, can one of you please speak to her for me. I don't want to upset her," Ronon continued.

"Do you think that's wise?" Sheppard argued.

"She knows now, maybe if she'd let me talk to her she'd calm down," Ronon shrugged.

"Let me talk to her," Laura looked at Sheppard and Ronon.

"Okay, go back down the way you came there's a door on the right leads out to a balcony," Sheppard instructed.

"How come we didn't see that door?" Laura looked at her friends watching as they both shrugged in unison. Laura headed off toward the balcony to find Orla.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ronon asked Jennifer.

Jennifer blushed picking her words carefully then blurting out, "You've been kinda stalkery around Orla."

Ronon growled, "I guess… didn't mean to upset her," He mumbled.

* * *

Laura stepped out onto the balcony looking about for Orla when she spotted the girl's shoe. Laura walked over and around the corner to face the girl sat back against the wall watching the ocean. Laura quietly sat next to her friend not wanting to rush the conversation.

"Hey you, you okay now?" Laura said eventually turning her head sideways to see Orla.

"Hey, I dunno," Orla answered truthfully. "Guess you were right, just for being right I'll definitely get him to throw you off the pier now," Orla smiled.

"Don't freak okay, but Ronon is in the corridor with the Colonel, Teyla and Jennifer. He wants to just talk to you, not to upset you. He looks kinda sad; I think he's upset you were told about him. You should talk to him, what's he gonna do with us and the Colonel in the corridor?" Laura tried to sound reasonable even though if their positions were swapped she'd probably say no.

"I'm too embarrassed Laura," Orla quietly mumbled.

"Talk to him, you can't stay out here forever," Laura got up and looked down and saw the panic rise in Orla. "If you want I'll wait outside the balcony you can yell for me if you need me."

"Okay but I'm not looking at him," Orla buried her head in her arms dreading having to talk to the man.

* * *

Laura walked into the corridor and up to Ronon, "She said okay but she's a bit freaked, be nice please," Laura pleaded as Ronon nodded at her and walked out onto the balcony.

"Orla?" Ronon's strong bass voice sound raspy with emotion. Ronon called out again when she didn't acknowledge his presence.

Orla lifted her hand gesturing hello, "Not looking at you okay?" Orla said her words muffled by her arms.

"Can I sit?" Ronon didn't want to crowd her. He watched as she nodded, he silently sat nearby her his back against the wall looking out at Atlantis fighting the urge to take her in his arms.

"I'm sorry you were told like that, didn't want you getting upset. The women with… boyfriends weren't supposed to know about them. You've all had a lot to deal with, didn't seem right to add all the personal stuff onto you, not when this is… temporary." Ronon was trying to put Orla at ease but he'd never been one for words and this wasn't easy.

"Jennifer says I've been… "stalkery" with you, I'm sorry. Just wanted to make sure you were okay, you were vulnerable and I couldn't have you with me. You've been walking around looking like my Orla. Not been easy for me, I didn't mean you any harm I promise," Ronon gently talked to the nervous woman at his side.

Orla raised her head from her arms brushed the hair from her face and looked up into Ronon's face. Laura was right, he did look sad.

"It's okay, thank you for explaining, things make sense now," Orla looked out to the Ocean blushing at being so close to Ronon.

"Come on," Ronon grabbed Orla's hand pulling her to her feet, "You're gonna be late for movie night." Ronon gently squeezed Orla's hand and brushed his thumb across the inside of her wrist before letting go and moving to the balcony door, holding it open for Orla.

Four expectant faces came into view and Orla and Ronon left the balcony, nothing was said as people tried reading faces and expressions.

"Movie night, right? Better get ready," Ronon ushered the girls towards the transporter turning to Sheppard giving him a tight smile.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	21. Chapter 21

Laura palmed the chime to Orla's quarters and waited for the door to open. She wore her blue cotton pyjama trousers with a matching blue vest, a white towelling robe and slippers.

Orla opened the door exposing her blue pyjama's dotted with… yellow bears. Laura tried to stop herself from laughing but being Laura, lost the battle easily.

"You own those?" Laura continued to giggle.

"No, they belong to someone from one of the lab's, we're the same height but that's about it," Orla flapped the arms of her pyjama's as if to emphasize the generousness of the material. On her feet she wore slippers much like Laura's. Orla grabbed her robe from the bed put it on and tied it securely at the waist spinning around to strike a pose adding, "Am I covered enough?" Causing both girls to enter fits of giggles.

"I can still see you're head," Laura mocked with a giggle.

Orla grabbed at a small bag containing make up, nail polish and nail files. Both women turned to leave when Jennifer and Teyla came to a stop at Orla's door. Teyla wore a sleepwear set of dark blue, its top and trousers had lace detailing scattered about the silky material, it was beautiful. About her shoulders was a silky robe with matching slippers on her feet.

Jennifer wore an outfit in pink. Her legs clad in candy cotton pink cotton trousers with a pretty pink spaghetti string vest top. Around her shoulders like Laura and Orla Jennifer wore a white cotton robe and slippers.

"This isn't fair, I get to wear teddy bears and you all get silk and spaghetti string tops," Orla sighed.

"Teach you to wear something to bed other than Ronon when you get older," Laura teased watching her friend's horrified face break into laughter and blush at the same time.

"Come on they're gonna start the movie in ten minutes," Jennifer encouraged walking toward the accommodation block exit.

* * *

A procession of twenty two girls in women's bodies wearing various night apparel headed toward the movie room. Marines walking down the corridor didn't know if they could or should look at the women, they were women but girls too. The volume coming from the crowd of girls heightened in excitement at the prospect of a proper girl's night. As the crowd entered the movie room they headed for the seats spread out about the room.

Looking about the movie room they spotted Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, Major Teldy up front and Ronon leaning on the far exit sure he really wanted to be anywhere but the movie room.

"Ladies, can I have your attention please," Sheppard announced to the room. "In five minutes we're going to be showing, "Naked Gun 33 ½. Sorry if you've seen it but we're limited on our movies. At the back you'll see some tables; you'll find plenty of popcorn and sodas. Share nicely ladies. At the end of the movie the room will remain yours for a few hours if you want to… do… girl stuff," Sheppard stuttered, "One more thing ladies, Major Teldy will be here in case someone has a problem. Try to keep the noise to a reasonable level," Sheppard nodded toward the Satedan at the back of the room and the two headed for the exits quickly.

* * *

As Sheppard caught up with Ronon the Colonel sighed with relief, "Wanna grab some beers buddy?" Sheppard asked looking at Ronon.

"Sure, but… is it wise, they might… I dunno… start chaos," Ronon nodded back to the movie room.

"I don't care Ronon, let Major Teldy cope with it, she _is _a Major after all. All I want is to relax without worrying what our St. Trinian's are up to next. Is it too much to ask for a simple Wraith attack?" Sheppard mumbled hearing Ronon chuckle.

"What's a St. Trinian?" Ronon asked looking puzzled.

"Naughty school girls, ask Rodney for the DVD," Sheppard smiled knowing Rodney would be upset at Sheppard telling anyone he actually owned the film.

"Okay, beer sounds good," Ronon replied relaxing after seeing Orla had put on the pyjamas. He wasn't sure how she could still look sexy in such odd clothing but at least she was covered.

* * *

Outside the movie room Lieutenant Stephen Wilkinson was on duty, he wasn't sure why. Major Teldy was in the room with the women, he didn't think they'd need a guard but orders were orders. Colonel Sheppard had told him to watch for any impending disaster, all the man could hear were whoops of laughter and excitement coming from the women watching the movie. It was such an old movie but the only safe option they had on Atlantis. The women… girls he kept reminding himself, had probably never seen it and judging from the laughter he thought he was right.

* * *

Laura had sneaked stealthily to the back table and grabbed a large bowl of popcorn, Orla was sent to get some sodas. The girls guarded the bowl of popcorn with frightening ferocity. Teyla had never tasted anything like it before and had quickly decided she could become addicted to the food, it melted in her mouth and despite the amount she ate she never actually got full.

The movie played out and the girls laughed enjoying the film, eating their popcorn, periodically getting a soda, the salted popcorn making them thirsty.

The movie credits rolled and the girls all clapped their appreciation letting the odd whoop of laughter follow, it'd been a great success.

The lights came up in the room the women had bunched into groups, the four amigos being one such group.

"I enjoyed that movie very much, the popcorn especially," Teyla almost bounced with enjoyment.

"It was a good movie," Jennifer added.

"What is next?" Teyla asked between mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Girls night, so… nails, make up, hair all to be done," Orla laughed.

Katie Brown walked over to the four girls seated cross legged around a nearly demolished bowl of popcorn. "Orla, here are the packs I promised, thank you for the eye shadow," Katie grinned.

"Thanks Katie, this will be great," Orla replied looking at the packs of face masks Katie had given her.

"No problem, thanks again for the shadow," Katie beamed back in return.

"Okay we have to wash our faces apparently then apply this stuff for fifteen minutes and pull it off, it will leave our skins, glowing and healthy," Orla read a loud.

"How do we wash our faces?" Jennifer asked.

"Wait up," Orla said getting to her feet, she approached Major Teldy.

"Major Teldy? We'd like to put these face masks on but we gotta wash our faces first, mind if we pop to the nearest toilets?" Orla innocently asked.

"Okay Orla, but I'm trusting you. Wash your faces and come straight back okay? You can put the face masks on back here," Major Teldy evenly explained.

"Okay, no problem," Orla responded turning about and headed back to her friends.

"We have to wash up and come back, come on." Orla said already heading for the main exit looking back at the group expecting them to follow whilst slipping the face packs into her pocket.

The four girls scurried along the corridor toward the nearest ladies toilet.

"Would it not have been better to go back to our rooms and clean our faces?" Teyla questioned.

"Yep, but that would've been the sensible thing to do, but we're here now," Laura responded.

* * *

Orla pulled the face masks out of her pocket, "I brought these to put on, there's a mirror here so it'll be better, we just got to be quick," Orla stated as she handed each girl a mud pack. "Okay, once your face is clean apply evenly the contents of the pack and allow fifteen minutes to dry then peel off and clean face with cool water, pat dry. Simple enough I suppose," Orla finished. Orla handed the girls a packet each as they washed their faces clean in the sinks before them.

The mud packs were being liberally applied to the girl's faces, giggles started at the sight of a green face mask on each girl. Once the girls had applied their masks they washed their hands and headed back toward the movie room, faces hardening along with the face pack.

By the time the four girls had reached the movie room they'd scared a few Marines with their green faces. Lieutenant Wilkinson opened the door for the women shaking his head in wonder at just what women actually do to themselves and why.

"Iz thiz suppozed to be zo zore?" Teyla asked feeling slightly concerned.

"I dunno it doz hurt, ztings," Jennifer added as Laura and Orla looked at the two women not understanding what they were going on about.

"Maybe we should get the Major," Orla looked at Laura watching as Teyla's lips started to swell.

"MAJOR TELDY!!!!" Laura shouted at the top of her voice as she watched her friends faces swell.

* * *

The Major ran over to Laura and Orla looking anxiously until she spotted Teyla and Jennifer's face's swell. Teyla's lips were swollen along with her eyes and Jennifer's cheeks swelled and her eyes puffed up.

"Dr. Beckett, this is Major Teldy we have a medical emergency, actually two in the movie room," the Major called out not sure what she could do, the women seemed to be able to breathe they'd just swelled.

"Major Teldy, this is Colonel Sheppard. What's the nature of your medical emergencies?"

"Some of the women appear to be having an allergic reaction to their face packs, sir." Teldy answered watching the women.

"Major Teldy, this is Dr. Beckett I'm on my way to your location with two medical teams," Beckett replied.

Colonel Sheppard put his Budweiser down slowly looking at the Satedan who calmly replied, "Told you, Sheppard. Those women are cursed."

Sheppard and Ronon headed toward the infirmary yet again to see exactly what had happened this time.

TBC.... **_Please review_**


	22. Chapter 22

Colonel Sheppard and Ronon entered the infirmary looking for Dr. Beckett but instead found Marie standing with Major Teldy.

"Marie," Sheppard acknowledged before turning his attention to the other woman. "What's going on, Major Teldy," Sheppard tersely snapped, here we go again he thought.

"Colonel Sheppard, sir," Major Teldy looked guiltily at the Colonel. "It would seem some of the girls had a reaction to a face pack. They're getting medical attention as we speak." Teldy continued, "I left Lieutenant Wilkinson in charge at the movie room until I could get some answers here, sir."

"Who's reacted to the face things?" Ronon interrupted.

"Teyla and Jennifer Keller," Teldy responded.

"Okay Major, head back to the movie room, keep the ladies in one place. Maybe see if we can get them to their quarters soon," Sheppard ordered moving around the Major and heading further into the infirmary to find the affected women.

* * *

Orla and Laura came into the Colonel and Ronon's vision first, both sitting on the same gurney; leg's swinging back and forth as they watched avidly the administrations of the doctor yet to come into view.

"Orla, Laura, you okay?" Ronon asked watching as a pair of heads whip around to look at him, fresh faced and wide eyed, the pair nodded at him and turned back to watch their friends.

"Dr. Beckett, can we have a moment," Sheppard asked looking at the giant faces of the two women in the beds before him.

"Of course Colonel, there's probably not more to add than what Marie would have told yer. The poor wee lasses had a violent reaction to the face packs they tried. Thankfully it's just topical, meaning it's not affecting the air ways. Just the top layer of the skin only, thank god. I've administered an anti-inflammatory and both girls have ice packs to try to help control the swelling. I'm gonna keep them over night just as a precaution. I don't think their air ways will become compromised but if they do, then they're in the right place," Beckett explained to the men starring at Teyla and Jennifer.

Sheppard shook himself out of his reverie, looked back at the two girls and smiled, "Orla, Laura, you really should be heading back to the movie room and then your quarters."

"Are they really gonna be okay, I mean they're really weird looking," Laura commented trying to peer around the Colonel's form.

"I'm sure Dr. Beckett is doing all he can, now ladies please can you head back?" Sheppard demanded looking at Ronon, "Ronon, can you make sure these ladies get back to the movie room and Major Teldy?"

"Yeah, come on you two," Ronon moved over to the two girls and gently pushed them from the gurney and toward the infirmary exit.

* * *

Sheppard scratched his head thinking of a good way to tell Mr. Woolsey of the latest event this week.

It occurred to him that if Rodney knew about Jennifer he'd worry. He'd gotten the better end of the deal this week that much was evident, all he had to worry about was Kirin Tor. Sheppard was loathed to worry the man, if he could at least comfort Jennifer then it would be different. He had nothing to gain by worrying over Jennifer when the Doc said she'd be okay. He'd keep quiet and hope Rodney would understand if he found out.

"Can you keep me updated Doc?" Sheppard asked looking at the two women who'd managed to almost become unrecognizable.

"Of course, Colonel." Beckett called over his shoulder as he instructed Marie about the regimen he wanted the girls on overnight.

Sheppard left the infirmary deciding to get the girls to call it a night in the movie room, he knew he wasn't being very fair but he was tired and they still had a whole day and half before normality returned.

* * *

The following morning Sheppard and Ronon entered the infirmary to get a further update on Teyla and Jennifer before they had their breakfasts. The women looked much better, their eyes and mouths still a little swollen but the worst had definitely passed.

"Doc?" Sheppard called out to Dr. Young whose shift had replaced Dr. Beckett's during the small hours of the night.

"Colonel, Ronon, I presume you're wanting an update on Ms. Emmagan and Ms. Keller? Well, as you can see the swelling has gone down quite a lot, we've administered another anti-inflammatory to keep on top of the swelling. At present their breathing isn't being compromised, nor was it during the night which is important. With it being a topical allergic reaction things should get back to normal for the young ladies later today. Presuming that there be no further complications, they'll probably be released late this afternoon," Dr. Young revealed, looking at the two men before walking off to his next patient.

"Let's get some breakfast Sheppard, there's nothing else we can do right now and they won't want us staring at them. They're really touchy at this age," Ronon explained.

"Ok, Dr. Phil, let's go," Sheppard snorted walking toward the exit of the infirmary.

Ronon looked on confused, had to be another Earth thing. Without Orla to explain Sheppard's weirdness and Teyla to share his exasperation at him he found he let a lot of what the Colonel had to say go past him this week. Shaking his head the Satedan walked after the Colonel easily catching him up.

* * *

The two men entered the mess hall, selected their food and headed toward the table where Rodney and Kirin where eating.

"Hey," Ronon said dropping his tray next to McKay before dropping into the chair beside him.

"Morning," Sheppard added following Ronon's action sitting next to Kirin.

Kirin and Rodney greeted both men and a silence blanketed the table before Ronon spoke, "McKay, you seen Jennifer this morning?" Ronon looked at the scientist watching his face contort in confusion.

"Why would I, I mean…. they're still fifteen right, Woolsey doesn't want boyfriends near them," McKay said between mouthfuls of his pancakes.

"Had some reaction to face mud or something, Jennifer and Teyla went all weird," Ronon replied managing to make the situation worse.

"Thanks Ronon, Rodney, calm down okay. Jennifer is fine, if she wasn't I would've called you, wouldn't I?" Sheppard calmed the man down. "Jennifer and Teyla had a reaction to face masks but just topically. Their faces swelled but they weren't having trouble breathing or anything. Carson kept them overnight merely as a precaution. They're fine Rodney," Sheppard repeated looking at Ronon and giving him a "thanks buddy" stare.

"Okay, should I go visit Jennifer, I don't want her to think I didn't care when she get's better," McKay asked looking at the Colonel for an answer.

"To be honest Rodney, I know Jennifer would like that you cared but, would she rather you spared her feelings, the reactions aren't pretty. She might be embarrassed when she recovers and finds out you were there. Actually, go see her this afternoon, before she's released when she looks better. You can then say you visited when you knew she'd be less mortified," Sheppard sighed; he was getting tired of this. Woolsey was completely ignoring the situation and it was unfair, he was an Airman not a social worker.

"Rodney are you or Zelenka taking the classes this afternoon, science and math?" Sheppard asked almost sure of the answer.

"Zelenka, I don't do groups of hormonally challenged emotionally unstable people," McKay quickly added watching Kirin looking quite amazed at the conversation batting between the men at the table.

"Ronon you and Major Lorne can do the Bantos training and the self defense class this morning. I've paper work to catch up on before the IOA get on my back too," Sheppard spat out broking no questions.

* * *

Laura and Orla brought two trays with some Jell-O and broth. Not ideal for breakfast but if your mouths swollen you can't be too picky what you can manage to eat. The two girls made their way over to their friend's beds seeing them awake they broke into grins.

"Hey, you two look better now, not so much like The Elephant Man," Laura added.

"Laura! Subtly, remember? We got you guys something to eat, with your mouths swollen it has to be almost liquid or something soft the Doc said. So we have Jell-O, blue Jell-O at that and some broth. I know yuck first thing but it's food and some water and tea for Teyla," Orla chatted away helping her friends get ready for their breakfast.

"We ate ours in the mess hall, didn't seem fair to eat bacon in front of you," Laura said getting an elbow in the ribs from Orla.

"You need to learn to be tactful Laura," Orla hissed.

Quietly the girls helped their friends to finish their breakfast explaining how they'd gone back to movie night but it wasn't the same. So they'd gone to Orla's room to finish off the popcorn and soda's before they'd both crashed. Orla swore she found hardened pieces of popcorn in her bed.

Laura and Orla had classes to attend that morning, after wishing the girls well and promising to visit at lunch time they left and headed off toward their quarters to change for Bantos training.

* * *

The day moved slowly on, the girls were true to their word and returned at lunchtime with food from the mess hall, sitting on their friends beds as they ate. They looked better than they had this morning. Dr. Beckett had promised the girls they would be discharged this afternoon.

A little while later Laura and Orla headed away from the infirmary to the science labs and Zelenka's afternoon lesson in science and math.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	23. Chapter 23

The twenty two girls temporarily reduced to twenty had been split into groups, some would be taught science and some math. Due to the amount of girls and laboratory space being at a premium it was the sensible option. Later that afternoon the groups would swap subjects.

The small laboratory Orla and Laura were currently occupying with eight other girls, was in fact, a laboratory Dr. Radek Zelenka had asked to use as a private lab for him and some of the assistants usually working along side Dr. McKay. This lab would allow them to work on their own scientific research.

"So, yesterday we spoke about the way…," Radek was interrupted from his sentence by his radio coming to life.

"Radek this is Dr. Davies, can you come to the main lab… please," A nervous Dr. Ian Davies pleaded.

"Ian, I 'm teaching a class at the moment, can this wait?" Radek inquired.

"Sorry Radek but, no… please," Dr. Davies insistent tone told Radek the man was in peril or at least believed he was. Dr. Ian Davies was a good man really he'd just become jumpier since the Wraith training incident some months ago.

"Alright, give me a few minutes," Radek sighed, he surveyed the lab with its ten women… _girls,_ he thought to himself. They'd be okay for a few minutes; Colonel Sheppard had stationed a Marine to be in the corridor during their lessons in case anything happened, nothing could happen in such a short space of time.

"Ladies, I need to see Dr. Davies for a few minutes so can you please just go over the information sheets you were handed as you sat down. There is a Marine, Lieutenant Wilkinson, in the corridor so please, keep the noise level to a minimum. We don't want Colonel Sheppard getting angry and storming the lab," Radek hoped he hadn't sounded as desperate for their compliance as he actually was. He knew teenagers smelt fear on teachers albeit temporary ones.

* * *

Radek left the lab acknowledging Lieutenant Wilkinson's presence, "Lieutenant, I've been requested by Dr. Davies to meet him in the main lab. The girls have some reading material and I asked them to be quiet, so can you watch them please? I don't want Colonel Sheppard or Ronon coming to see why the noise is bad," Radek headed off down the corridor before the young Marine had time to answer.

* * *

"You suppose Teyla and Jennifer will be let out soon?" Laura absently asked Orla as she leaned onto the counter space tapping a pencil back and forth on her teeth.

As a temporary measure they'd all been given pencils and writing pads. Atlantis didn't have that many spare data pads for the girls to work on. McKay had also pointed out that they'd probably not be able to use them anyway; technology had leapt forward since the nineties and he didn't have the time to train such volatile creatures.

"Hope so, dunno what we're gonna do tonight though. Don't suppose Colonel Sheppard will let us do anything interesting. Every time we do something it turns into a disaster," Orla replied giggling at the trouble they'd all managed to find. Laura joined in with Orla giggling at the memories too.

* * *

Laura stood up deciding she was bored and wanted to investigate the lab, the information sheet they'd be given wasn't very interesting, something about molecules, blah blah.

"Laura maybe you should just sit back down," Orla suggested swiveling in her seat to watch her friend poked about the back of the lab.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Laura looked back over her shoulder grinning like a mad man.

"If you break anything then you're on your own," Orla said walking over to the cabinet Laura was opening.

"Gee Orla, you've got a huge body guard in Ronon, what you have to worry about?" Laura teased.

"Because I don't think any of them are impressed with us much right now," Orla peered over Laura's shoulder wondering if there was anything remotely interesting inside.

Laura grabbed at the cardboard box nearest to her, who'd of thought it, you could be on Atlantis in another galaxy but they'd still need to use "Seattle Best, Columbian Blend" cardboard boxes. "Boxes, don't suppose they've got anything in them that's useful but you never know, muhahahaha," Laura looked at Orla giving her best evil laugh.

"You have issues Laura," Orla pushed her friends shoulder in mock disgust.

"You love me anyway," Laura snorted fiddling with the flaps of the box opening it to reveal items carefully wrapped in a bubble wrap type of material. Instantly Laura tried to snap the bubble wrap and grinned as it snapped loudly. "If nothing else, we have bubble wrap."

Laura picked out a couple of wrapped items curious at the boxes' contents. Laura handed Orla one of the items, "Don't give that to me, I don't want to handle anything. This way if anything goes wrong you're in trouble not me," Orla hissed.

"When did you turn into a goodie two-shoes?" Laura scowled at Orla.

"I'm not, just think we should try to not break anything, we don't know what any of this stuff is Laura," Orla begged her friend to put the items back to no avail.

"We're just looking that's all," Laura protested at her friend's reticence. With that comment Laura unwrapped the bundle in her hand revealing a black, small, smooth oval object. It wasn't particularly heavy; Laura lifted the stone like object up to her eyes trying to see if there was anything to the object. As she turned the smooth object over she lost her grip on the item, it crashed to the floor. Laura gasped waiting for the object to shatter when it didn't she exhaled looked at Orla and laughed. "It's probably a paperweight you know," Laura giggled.

Orla had watched as Laura dropped the object on the floor and waited with horror for what would happen next, nothing did. Orla looked up at Laura who was giggling in Orla's opinion in relief, "You know you're not safe to be left alone, Laura," Orla chided.

Orla reached down for the black oval object at her feet and swiped it up in her left hand. Standing up she looked at Laura and handed the item to her friend, palm open, suddenly noticing the oval object had started to glow with a luminous emerald green glow. The egg shaped object grew warm in her palm before a bright white light flooded the room.

As the girls eyes recovered from the white flash they all looked about the room, wondering what now. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary.

"Here, take it," Orla almost threw the oval object at her friend not wanting to be part of the rummaging crew anymore.

* * *

The door to the laboratory opened and Dr. Radek Zelenka re-entered looking flustered and just slightly annoyed. As he moved toward the front of the lab he turned in time to see Orla and Laura closing the cabinet at the back.

"Orla, Laura, what are you doing?" Radek remained calm, he understood teenagers didn't like confrontation but he needed to know if they'd interfered with anything.

"Nothing," They replied in unison.

"Then why were you in the cabinet?" Radek asked patiently.

"Just looking about, didn't do anything honest," Laura said trying to offer her best good girl smile before anyone told on her.

A minute or so passed as Radek Zelenka looked at the two women weighing up their responses wondering if there was any truth to their answers.

"He doesn't believe us, he's wondering if we are lying," Orla said incredulously to Laura.

"I never said that," Radek excitedly responded, he sighed these girls are trouble but they don't mean to be he thought.

"What do you mean, we're trouble but don't mean to be?" Orla squealed.

Radek Zelenka looked at the girl before him, he'd been sure he'd thought that not spoken it out aloud.

"You didn't say that out loud?" Orla asked looking at Radek with trepidation.

"No, I thought that. Orla you carry what we call an ATA gene it allows certain members of this expedition to be able to work Ancient technology. When I left the room did anything happen? Please tell me, don't worry about getting into trouble, this is so important please, just tell the truth and I promise you won't get into trouble," Radek pleaded.

"We… sort of… had a look in the cardboard box, the one that has coffee on it. There was an egg shaped thing and it dropped on the floor. When I picked it up it glowed green then there was a bright light but nothing else and it's in one piece. It's not broken," Orla bit her lip knowing that they'd just gotten into trouble again

"Actually, what Orla's not saying is that it's all my fault, I poked my nose into the cabinet. Found stuff and looked through it. I dropped the oval thing and Orla just picked it up, she didn't do anything wrong," Laura confessed looking at Radek waiting for a reaction.

When Radek started to spout in Czechoslovakian the girls started to worry.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Zelenka please can you and Ronon please come to the lab, we may have a problem," Radek went on to call Dr, Mckay, "Rodney, we might have a problem in the lab. I think Orla may have activated an Ancient device accidentally with her gene. Please come to the lab ASAP," Zelenka sighed pinching his nose under the rim of his spectacles.

"I think maybe you both should sit down and we will wait for the Colonel and Dr. McKay," Radek said watching the girls take their places.

* * *

"For Pete's sake," Sheppard moaned in the gym causing Ronon to flip the attacking Marine as though he was nothing more than an inconvenience.

"Sheppard," Ronon called out leaving the mat occupied by a Marine moaning on the mat.

"Can you believe it? Zelenka thinks maybe Orla's activated an Ancient device in the lab during a science lesson. What's wrong with these women? Are they trying to give me a nervous breakdown? This is your girlfriend; you're dealing with this if I have to. I need a vacation," Colonel Sheppard spat out as he gathered his gym equipment; he'd actually been looking forward to the physical exercise.

The Colonel dismissed the Marine's, promising them they'd get an extra go at trying to punch Ronon later in the week, that was a promise he'd told them. He couldn't take it out on a group of fifteen year olds really but he could try take it out on Ronon.

* * *

The men walked down the corridor toward the lab containing the girls and Radek. They passed Lieutenant Wilkinson who seemed to be oblivious to the trouble.

"Maybe, Ronon, you should teach some lessons in observation to our Lieutenant Wilkinson," Sheppard hissed at the large Satedan at his side.

Ronon snorted at Sheppard's comment, "Maybe they should be better trained _before_ they're sent to the Pegasus galaxy," Ronon bit back, earning a glare from Sheppard.

Ronon wondered how Orla had gotten herself into trouble again; this Orla was… he wanted "his" Orla back. He'd not had much to do with teenagers since being one himself. Ronon had the feeling if Orla was in trouble a certain Laura Cadman had to be nearby. He entered the lab behind Sheppard watching as the man approached the Czech scientist.

"Zelenka, what's going on?" Sheppard looked at the Czech scientist wearily.

"I think that Orla activated an Ancient device, it seems, Orla seems… she seems… to be able to… read my mind," Zelenka replied stuttering with worry.

"Orla?" Sheppard called out turning to look at the woman in question.

" Yep?" Orla muttered not wanting to look into the faces of the men who'd entered the lab no doubt they'd be angry again.

Maybe he should let Ronon tie her up in their quarters until she was better Sheppard thought aimlessly and _without giving a thought_ to what Radek had said.

Orla gasped, her eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth in surprise as she heard the Colonel's suggestion as loud as if he'd said the comment out loud. Orla blushed as she looked at the Colonel, who in turn realized his mistake.

"Orla, ahhh…umm… ignore that okay?" Sheppard muttered earning himself a glare this time from Ronon.

Orla quickly clasped her hands to her head, as she was hit with an unexpected sensation, her head felt it was about to explode as a cacophony of voices spoke at once inside her head. As the voices grew in volume Orla started to scream in agony, she started to fall to the floor until she was caught by the strong arms of Ronon.

"Orla," Ronon tried to calm the crying woman in his arms holding her tighter. Ronon wasn't going to wait for Sheppard or anyone else to decide what to do, not when it came to Orla. Ronon stood holding the woman tightly in his arms he headed out of the doors of the laboratory to the infirmary and Beckett… he'd stop Orla's pain.

TBC.... **_Please review_**


	24. Chapter 24

Ronon raced down the corridors barking at people, civilian and military alike to get out of his way. He stormed into the infirmary shouting for Beckett to help him.

Dr. Carson Beckett flew out of his office and toward the imposing Satedan standing in the middle of his infirmary holding a crying Orla in his arms.

"Okay, lad… calm down. Orla… lass. Ronon what's happened?" Beckett guided Ronon over to a bed indicating for him to put Orla down. As he tried Orla grabbed onto Ronon's shirt and held tightly onto him trying to bury her head into his chest.

"Orla, I need you to let go of Ronon so I can help yer lass," Carson calmly explained to her as she cried, refusing to let go of Ronon.

"Make… make… them… stop, Ronon… plea…se," Orla sobbed into Ronon shirt which was becoming soaked with her tears.

"Orla," Ronon whispered, "Let Carson help. I'm not going anywhere," Ronon reassured Orla, kissing her forehead, stroking her hair wanting to take her pain away.

Colonel Sheppard, Radek and Laura appeared at the bedside watching as Ronon tried to comfort a desperately upset Orla.

Ronon gently laid Orla onto the bed watching as she substituted the pillow for Ronon's shirt. "Doc," Ronon quietly called out, his face was etched with worry as he looked to Beckett for answers.

"Orla, can you tell me what happened," Carson gently quizzed.

"Stop… it, plea… se… stop it," Orla wailed rocking back and forth on her side.

"Stop what love?" Beckett patiently continued.

"Them… so… loud… plea…se… stop," Orla hiccupped between sobs still clutching her head and rocking.

"This has to be something to do with that device Radek said she activated," Sheppard interrupted looking at Ronon and then Beckett.

"Somebody mind filling me in, quickly. I canna leave the poor lass like this," Beckett shouted impatiently which in turn caused Orla to roar in agony almost falling off the bed with all the thrashing she'd started to make at the rise in volume of Carson's voice.

"Keep quiet! She's got worse when you raised your voice," Ronon hissed not taking his eyes off the woman on the bed. Ronon placed a hand on Orla's back and gently rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

Beckett grabbed the Colonel and dragged him into his office, "Colonel I think you'd better fill me in quick," he whispered.

"One sec, Doc," Sheppard quietly murmured stepping out of the office into the main infirmary. Sheppard grabbed Laura's arm and indicated to Radek to follow them into Beckett's office. They closed the door and told Carson everything they knew.

* * *

Beckett left the office just as bewildered as he'd been before the Colonel's explanation. He walked over to a still crying Orla and a worried looking Ronon who was holding her once again in his arms, rocking her gently.

"Ronon," Beckett whispered, the big man looked across at the Doctor. "I'm gonna give Orla a sedative until we know what's happened, I don't know how to stop the pain without knowing what's causing it," Beckett waited patiently for the ex-Runner to nod his understanding of the situation.

Beckett prepared a sedative and walked back to the bed Ronon sat upon rocking a distraught Orla clutching at her head once again. Carson took one of Orla's arms and gently pushed her shirt sleeve up and administered the sedative.

In less than a minute Ronon was rocking the sleeping form of Orla. Ronon placed her back onto the bed taking her shoes off and making her comfortable. He walked over to Sheppard, Laura and Radek glared at the trio growling, "What the hell is going on?"

"Simply put? We don't know," Sheppard replied scratching his head. "Laura I want you to go back to the lab and get that egg thing Orla touched. It was okay when you held it, so make sure, and I mean SURE nobody else touches it without my permission or Dr. McKay's. Take Radek's radio and let me know when you've got the device, just don't leave the lab until I tell you to, understand?" Sheppard watched Laura for her acknowledgement as Radek handed her his radio then showing her how to operate it.

"Now Laura." The Colonel demanded.

Laura set off back toward the lab they'd occupied, running.

* * *

"Radek, I want you and Rodney working on this. See if the data base in the north pier's new lab has any information. It was probably found there, but hasn't been catalogued yet, maybe we'll get lucky and sort this quickly," Sheppard ordered watching Radek set off out of the infirmary to find McKay.

"Ronon," Sheppard continued, "I don't want you getting annoyed and hitting anyone… or anything. We don't know what's happening yet, but this might be solved quickly so... stay calm and don't do anything I wouldn't want you to do, or that Orla wouldn't want you to do," Sheppard hoped he covered everything that would mean the ex-Runner would behave. They'd not long had the gym re-decorated. Sheppard hoped the big guy would listen to his order. Ronon tended to listen to them only when it suited the Satedan.

* * *

Radek met with Mckay in the lab in the north pier, he was accompanied with Kirin who he was instructing, "Kirin, don't touch anything, we have an emergency situation and I can't stop to answer questions. So, either stay silent and watch or I'm afraid you'll have to go to your quarters. Don't touch anything, is that understood?" McKay barked at the man.

"Of course Dr. McKay. I will stay in the background, quietly. If you need me though I will be happy to help. May I ask just one question?" Kirin hoped this wouldn't illicit another rant from the man. He may be a genius but he was difficult.

"One, now and make it quick," McKay snapped his mind going over possibilities, _what did the Ancients make that made you scream, oh my god. Not another Wraith training device._ Rodney's mind worked a hundred miles per hour.

"What's going on?" Kirin asked almost shyly.

"We don't know it's an Ancient device that's caused a woman already affected by the Orb of Childhood to start to scream and clutch her head. Dr. Beckett's had to sedate her," McKay hurriedly explained before turning quickly to look at Kirin. "You don't know of any such device do you? I mean, could the effect of the orb be causing this reaction to the new device?" Rodney was rambling he knew but so many ideas came to him at once.

"I'm most sorry Rodney, I don't know." Kirin sadly admitted.

"Yes… yes… fine, then be quiet and just stay back. Touch nothing," Rodney babbled as he dismissed Kirin to the background of his thoughts.

"Radek anything?" McKay called across the room.

"Nothing, but the data base is big. We will have to take shifts reading through everything. I will make sure Miko takes over from me," Zelenka informed McKay.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard dreaded talking to Woolsey; the man had landed the teenagers squarely in his lap expecting him to know what to do. He didn't.

Sheppard remembered their previous conversation and knocked on the arch to Woolsey's office waiting patiently for the man to acknowledge him. Eventually as though Woolsey was making a point, he did acknowledge the Colonel and Sheppard walked in and threw himself into a comfortable chair as an act of slight defiance.

"Colonel as wonderful as it is to see you, what have they done now?" Richard Woolsey was dreading the answer, for Sheppard to come to his office it had to be bad.

Sheppard leaned forward and grimaced, he explained the day's events watching as Woolsey took off his glasses and buried his face into his hands.

"Would it be too much to ask for a normal day here," Woolsey looked at Sheppard expecting an answer.

"Appears so, sir. This is the Pegasus galaxy after all," Sheppard tried to not sound too mocking.

"Anyway, sir, I need to go and see how McKay's getting on, the data base is huge so the chances they found anything yet is probably minimal," Sheppard explained getting to his feet to stand in front of Woolsey's desk.

"I'll keep you informed, sir, if that's all," Sheppard said waiting a moment before turning and walking out of Woolsey's office to the nearest transporter.

* * *

Sheppard entered the lab in the north pier to find Kirin sitting in a corner watching McKay and Zelenka perform their double act. McKay would bark impatiently at Zelenka while he in return patiently ignored the jibes and shouting knowing it was bluster. Zelenka understood the man beneath the bravado wasn't an unkind man merely socially inept.

"McKay, anything?" the Colonel asked patiently.

"Oh yes, Sheppard, it's been what… twenty minutes since Zelenka demanded I come and help out with another situation caused by teenage "I can't control myself" attitude. Of course I've read the entire data base and found the solution!" McKay sneered at the Colonel as he moved between work stations frantically typing and scrolling over data.

"Okay, you only had to say no," Sheppard answered with just a little amusement playing on his face.

"Colonel Sheppard, can you hear me?" Laura cautiously spoke into the radio Radek had given her.

"Loud and clear Laura, you have the device?" Sheppard asked impatiently.

"Yes, sir," Laura quickly replied.

"Good, wait there and I'll get Ronon to come and get it from you, just wait there and don't let anyone touch it. If there's another bright flash call me immediately," Sheppard continued before disconnecting their radio connection

"Ronon?" Sheppard called out as he activated his radio once more.

"Sheppard," Ronon barked back in reply.

Sheppard winced slightly, the Satedan's booming bass voice didn't lend itself well to the small ear piece radios Atlantis used.

"Ronon, can you take the device from Laura in the lab and bring it to the one in the north pier avoiding as many people as you can. Don't let anyone but you touch it, if it flashes a bright light let me know ASAP," Sheppard ordered the ex-Runner, with Orla sedated there was nothing else Ronon could do for her but he could help Sheppard. If you wanted something done with subterfuge and sneakiness there was nobody better on Atlantis than Ronon.

* * *

Ronon retrieved the device from Laura which was wrapped in the bubble wrap material. Ronon started down the corridor toward the transporters, he managed to slip into the nearest one without any contact or in fact with anyone noticing at all, he was deceptively quiet for such a large man.

"Just leaving the transporter now Sheppard," Ronon announced looking about the corridors leading into the north pier for activity. When it appeared clear he set off toward the lab, as he walked he kept an eye out in both directions for anyone who might come near the device.

Outside the lab Ronon radioed Sheppard, "Sheppard, I'm outside. What now? You and McKay have the gene?" Ronon asked watching the corridor for people.

"I'm coming out, if this is activated by someone simply carrying the gene then we'll know. Otherwise, it's by touch. You can hand it to Zelenka in that case," Sheppard answered feeling slightly unnerved remembering Orla's reaction.

Sheppard exited the lab looking at Ronon and cautiously walked toward the giant Satedan. When he came to stand by the man unharmed, both men exhaled in relief.

"Ronon, hand it to Zelenka," the Colonel asked slapping the big man's shoulder in relief.

Ronon entered the lab followed by the Colonel and handed the package over to Zelenka who took it to the work station he'd been occupying.

"Sheppard, are you sure here's the best place for that thing, I don't handle pain well you know," Rodney muttered unnerved at the presence of the unknown device.

"Orla touched it so, just don't touch it," Ronon simply stated earning a slightly annoyed look from McKay, nothing was ever that simple. Not in the Pegasus galaxy anyway.

"Rodney, I've unwrapped the device so you can get a better look at it," Radek called out to the scientist.

McKay slowly walked over to the device, peered over Radek's shoulder at the black oval device. It was rather nondescript; who'd of thought it was anything other than a paperweight.

"Well that's not much help but let's see if we can cross check the data base with a description of the device. How many black eggs can there be?" McKay said out loud to nobody in particular.

"Ronon you're with me, while Rodney and Radek search for information. We'd better go and sort the girls out, Radek's class was left with Lieutenant Wilkinson. God knows what they're doing to him," Sheppard shuddered thinking of the mayhem the girls could be creating at the Marines expense.

"It's cool, told them to sit down and shut up. If I got called back that's when trouble would really start," Ronon snickered looking into the stunned face of his friend.

"You bullied fifteen year old girls?" Sheppard sound incredulous.

"Yep, that lot deserve it," Ronon added, he'd never remembered teenage girls being this much trouble.

"Let's go," Sheppard started to walk down the corridor, when he stopped looked up at Ronon and gingerly asked, "You didn't make 'em cry did you?"

"Huh, they're tougher than your Marines Sheppard," Ronon snorted and carried on walking down the corridor.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	25. Chapter 25

Sheppard and Ronon walked into the corridor with the two labs holding both groups of girls. Dr. Biro had come to the rescue and offered to teach math to the other group after McKay had refused to take a class.

Both men entered the lab currently being supervised by the young Lieutenant Wilkinson, all was quiet. Sheppard indicated to the Marine to join him and Ronon in the corridor.

"Lieutenant, how's the group? They give you any trouble?" Sheppard prepared himself to hear the worst.

"They've been angelic since Mr. Dex told them they'd have to face him if they got out of line again, think the added glowering worked, sir," the Lieutenant was actually impressed at the giant Satedan's tactics.

Sheppard glanced sideways at the ex-Runner to see his face smug and looking at Sheppard with a "we should have done that from the start" expression. Sheppard started to consider how much life would have been easier this week if they'd used Ronon's tactics from the start.

Sheppard walked back into the laboratory, "Ladies, listen up. You probably know there's a situation going on with Orla right now, she's in the infirmary sedated, resting. Today's lessons are cancelled with this problem we don't have the extra manpower as it were,"

Sheppard looked about the faces of the women sitting in the lab. "Consequently, you'll be sent back to your quarters where I want you all to stay and behave or… you'll have to answer to Mr. Dex," Sheppard wondered if he could live with the fact he'd just threatened young girls with the big nasty man.

The girls gathered their equipment and slowly and quietly exited the lab heading toward their quarters all the time being watched by a stoic Ronon who was standing ramrod straight with his arms crossed just for that little added fear factor.

Sheppard walked into the laboratory Dr. Biro was using to conduct the other girls math lesson.

"Colonel Sheppard, can I help you?" Dr. Biro inquired.

Sheppard repeated word for word what he told the other girls and Ronon had stood equally tall and imposing, the military men had finally worked out how to control the young women.

* * *

The men checked in with Dr. Beckett on Orla's condition, they were informed she was still asleep and would be kept that way until some answers could be found. They were monitoring her carefully. Carson also confirmed that Teyla and Jennifer had been released not long ago to their quarters.

Both men decided to take a break and get some food; they headed toward the mess hall stomachs growling. They queued, never one to use their size or rank to jump the line of people. Once they'd decided on their meals they moved toward the tables, Ronon indicated at the one occupied by Major Lorne and Kirin.

"Hey," both men greeted the occupants of the table; in return the men seated greeted the new arrivals likewise.

"Any news yet, sir?" Major Lorne looked hopefully at the Colonel as he poked at his spaghetti and meatballs.

"No, it's too early but I'm hoping it won't be long," the Colonel replied not adding that he was worried just how long Beckett could keep Orla sedated if they couldn't find the answer.

"Kirin was just telling me he's found Atlantis to be amazing, our knowledge of science is far beyond Dalaran," Major Lorne smiled, he liked Kirin the man was patient as well as eager to help others.

"No kidding," Ronon exclaimed as he speared his food.

"Ronon," Sheppard warned the big man. Sheppard was actually surprised that Ronon had kept his temper all week considering all that had happened.

"Is it always like this here?" Kirin tentatively asked watching for Ronon's reaction.

"Yep," Ronon answered monosyllabically.

"No, ignore Ronon he's feeling a little… distracted at the moment. It's definitely not like this _all_ the time, occasionally we actually have to fight the bad guys… like the Wraith. Guess it's our week off for those fun and games," Sheppard realized he was being sarcastic to a man who didn't deserve his bad mood and stopped talking.

"So this time tomorrow you're friends should all be normal," Kirin tried to lighten the mood. He'd seen what had happened during his brief stay, these were either the unluckiest people ever or the galaxy had cursed them as Dr. McKay had stated to him, often.

"We're hoping so," Major Lorne hoped more than anything they'd be normal again, he understood Ronon's frustration on the matter the week had been far too long.

"Don't know about Orla though," Ronon added, saying what most of them were thinking.

"If Dr. McKay is as good as _he_ says he is, then maybe he will find a solution quickly to Orla's situation," Kirin responded hoping he sounded positive.

"Be good," Ronon gruffly answered eating the last of his spaghetti and meatballs.

* * *

Ronon entered the infirmary looking for Beckett, when he couldn't find the man he walked over to the bed Orla occupied. Ronon pulled at a nearby chair and sat raising his booted feet onto the end of Orla's bed for comfort, he opened the book he'd brought with him and started to read.

When Ronon had first come to Atlantis he was different from the man he'd become today. The Wraith had turned him wild; the constant running from planet to planet to evade capture had left him isolated from civilization.

When Elizabeth Weir had said yes to Colonel Sheppard including Ronon into his team Sheppard had spoken to him about the few necessities he'd need to learn to adjust and accept life in Atlantis. One had been learning to read and write in English, Ronon could read and write and in Satedan obviously, even knew how to read in three more languages. As a mutual exchange of trust the linguists on Atlantis taught Ronon how to read and write in English, how else would he understand the new world he'd been given a home in. Ronon for his part had taught the linguists how to read and write in Satedan and when the languages had appeared to the Lantean's that he knew he'd taught those also.

Teyla had been his best ally in learning to read and write the Earth language. She'd found it hard like him at first but then she'd found the writing had come easier. It had been a very long time since Ronon had needed to write anything down. When he'd first arrived on Atlantis, Ronon had to consciously think how to even write his own name, the scrawl had looked unfamiliar, his name in print alien to his eyes.

Now the man understood their language, he still didn't understand their ways but Orla was helping. For the first time in a long time, Ronon was enjoying talking about Sateda without too much heartache, teaching Orla about Sateda's customs. She was a quick learner but still got frustrated at the complexities of its speech.

As Ronon and Teyla had become more competent in the Earth language they were given novels to read. Ronon had like the crime novels, the westerns with the gun slingers and the science fiction novels McKay had a plenty. Teyla had enjoyed the crime novels greatly but cared little for the romance novels some of the women had given her.

* * *

"Ronon, sorry didnae mean to ignore yer, I was busy. Good book?" Beckett smiled glad to see Ronon reading a favorite novel of his.

Ronon glanced at the novels cover, "Sheppard said I needed to read it, something about life, the universe and the number 42? It's okay but I don't get how poetry could kill you, if the poetry was so bad why not kill the Vogons?" Ronon asked looking slightly confused at the Douglas Adams book. "I don't trust that guy, Zaphod Beeblebrox either," Ronon finished.

Beckett contained his amusement he knew Ronon wouldn't appreciate being laughed at. "Ronon, I don't think The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy should be taken as read."

"Book's stupid anyway, how's Orla?" Ronon sat upright in the chair looking at the face of Carson Beckett.

"Same, lad. Sedated until I know more, it's hard I know but it's better than the poor wee lass screaming in agony like before," Beckett was feeling almost as frustrated as Ronon.

* * *

The hours slowly passed, the girls had retreated to their quarters after the evening meal subdued. Sheppard had taken the opportunity to catch up on the usual daily comings and goings of Atlantis. Ronon continued to sit with Orla reading the book Sheppard liked so much. McKay and his scientists were working frantically looking through all they could for an answer which seemed to be eluding them all.

Colonel John Sheppard stretched his legs and rolled his stiff shoulders yawning as he scanned his office looking at the paperwork surrounding him and groaned. He rose from his chair stretching his back as he did trying hard to shake the tiredness that had shrouded him during the whole week. He desperately wanted a good night's rest.

Sheppard moved to exit his office going to find Ronon and sit with the big guy for a bit. Their team was fractured at the moment and he thought the man could do with some company at Orla's bedside, even if it was to just sit and say nothing. Sheppard walked away from the office toward the corridor and the transporter when his radio erupted.

"Sheppard!" McKay voice cried out from the radio.

"McKay," Sheppard stopped in his tracks waiting for the man to give him good news.

"Get Ronon and Beckett and meet me and Zelenka in Woolsey's conference room, now. Oh… you might want to get Woolsey too," McKay ordered and promptly cut the radio connection.

Sheppard headed toward the crew quarters to get Woolsey, as he entered the transporter he clicked his radio connection open calling out for Ronon. He relayed McKay's remarks and told Ronon to bring Beckett with him to the conference room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Richard Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard entered the conference room to see everyone waiting for them, just as the Colonel imagined they would be.

"Gentlemen, sorry to have kept you, now Dr. McKay can you please give us some answers?" Woolsey wearily spoke to the scientist as he and the Colonel took their seats.

"We found some information yes, at the moment Miko is sifting through some more information but we at least know what it is." Rodney looked about the table noting the rapt looks he was getting.

"It appears it was designed for those Ancients on the cusp of ascension. Usually by that point the Ancients minds would've been so controlled that they would've been the only people able to use the device without it causing the reaction we saw in Orla." Rodney shifted in his seat. "We know that from what both Sheppard and I have experienced with near ascension it's not something the mind can easily deal with without years of training. Much the same way as Teyla uses meditation to relax her mind the Ancient's did too, they just took it to the next level and ascended." Rodney took a breath and continued.

"The device from what we've discovered allows such a trained mind to be able to activate the form of telepathy it creates. When Orla touched it she activated the device and no I don't know what it's called. Because of her natural ATA gene the device worked as it should, despite Orla not being able to control it. That's why she was screaming. Her head was filled with the thoughts of everyone nearby. We don't know if there's a range to this telepathy but my suggestion is to isolate Orla from as many people as possible. Zelenka is trying to find out how long this will be active for." Rodney finished waiting for questions.

There was silence in the room until Ronon leaned forward from his usual deceptively lazy slouch in the chair. "Will this damage Orla? She's not supposed to be using it?" Ronon plainly asked dreading Rodney's answer.

The tension in the room escalated with the question. A question nobody had wanted to ask or had the courage to ask except for Ronon.

"I don't know," Rodney simply answered wringing his hands in anxiety and looked over to Beckett.

"To be honest at the moment, we don't know but we sedated Orla pretty quickly concerned with her pain so hopefully that will help in some way. We've scanned Orla and other than an increase in her brain function, increased synaptic activity she's alright."

"Doc, for the layman?" Sheppard raised his eyebrow offering a tight smile.

"Sorry Colonel, Orla's brain is functioning at a higher rate than normal, this must be due to the telepathy, I'm assuming. Her brain synapses are like messages being sent about her brain. These are raised and if her functions are I would expect this type of activity." Beckett explained to the group.

"Dr. Beckett, would you agree with Dr. McKay that we should isolate Orla?" Woolsey tentatively asked.

"Aye, I would. If there's a range then the sooner she's as far away from the majority of Atlantis' population the better." Beckett answered firmly.

"McKay said they didn't know if there was a range," Ronon calmly stated.

"True, I'd like to assume that there is, when we rouse Orla it may just help to lessen the discomfort she may feel if we isolate her first. We'll have to wake her soon anyway even if just briefly. If we can't find out through the data base if there is a range then we may have to use Orla to tell us when it gets worse." Beckett wasn't happy with the solution he'd offered but they were limited in options.

TBC... **_Please review_**

**_A/N - If you've never read a Douglas Adams book then you must, The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy is as quoted by him a "Trilogy In Five Parts", you have the HHGTTG, The Restaurant At The End Of The Universe, Life, The Universe and Everything, So Long, Thanks For All The Fish, Mostly Harmless and Another Thing. You can tell from the titles of his book, you must have a sense of humor to read them. Please do not confuse the bad movie with his work - Please treat yourselves and read one, R.I.P. Mr. Adams._**


	26. Chapter 26

The men around the conference table rose and started to spill out into the control room.

"Colonel Sheppard, you'll update me as and when any new information comes to light?" Woolsey asked, smiled tightly and walked away heading for the transporter and his quarters.

"Of course, sir," Sheppard answered tersely at the retreating form of the leader of Atlantis expedition.

"Right, I'm gonna look into where we can isolate Orla to, I really don't want to move her too far from the infirmary. If anything happens I want her near the scanner and medical treatment ASAP. If the Daedalus was nearby they could beam her straight back but as it's still in the Milky Way… I might just isolate part of the infirmary. Ronon, want to give me a hand moving the heavy stuff?" Beckett smiled at the big man knowing he would always help.

"I'm gonna head back to the lab and see if Zelenka or Miko have found any more useful information," McKay said then quickly headed in its direction.

"Doc, you need me to do anything?" Sheppard asked wanting to help.

"Not really Colonel, Ronon will help with anything heavy and the less people in the infirmary the better," Beckett smiled at the Colonel and looked back to Ronon, "Ready lad?"

Sheppard watched the two men head toward the direction of the infirmary realizing the only thing he could do was what he'd been avoiding. Checking on the girls.

* * *

Once at the infirmary Beckett called a meeting of all the staff. Beckett explained that Orla needed to be isolated and he wanted to use the I.C.U. as it was currently unoccupied and it was the furthest away from the main body of daily traffic the infirmary saw.

Beckett continued by saying he wanted the infirmary segregated and small cases would be seen in one of the small science labs nearby. A nurse would be on duty there dealing with simple injuries ranging from sparring accidents to simple everyday accidents.

Teams arriving back for their post mission checks would be seen at the front of the infirmary. Any surgical cases involving a level of sedation where a patient was so heavily sedated they wouldn't experience a dream state would be okay to place near Orla. Other cases would take the beds available nearest to the entry of the infirmary.

Beckett took a breath and continued relaying to his staff that; on no account were personal mp3's, electronic games or any machine that was not vital to the operating of the infirmary to be allowed for the time being. Conversation was to be kept to a minimum; breaks were to be taken outside of the infirmary. Basically Beckett summarized, this is to be a place of absolute quiet. He'd speak to all the staff working on all the shifts to make sure everything was adhered to.

Once the meeting had broken up Beckett put Ronon to work moving beds, gurneys and anything else heavy until the infirmary started to take shape into what Beckett had wanted.

* * *

When the infirmary finally resembled what he'd imagined it would he looked about checking everything in his mind. He didn't want to wake Orla until he knew for sure he'd done all he could, at least for now.

Beckett activated his radio, "Rodney, we've sorted the infirmary and I'll get Ronon to bring Orla into the I.C.U., do you have any more news? Did you need to be here when I awaken Orla?"

"Nothing yet Carson and yes, I do want to be there but make sure everyone else is as far away as possible. I'll be there in ten minutes," McKay answered before cutting the radio connection.

"Ronon, can you carry Orla into the I.C.U. and the bed we've made up, please," Beckett asked the ex-Runner.

Ronon moved toward Orla's bed, she was still sleeping atop the covers curled up as Ronon had left her earlier. He bent and scooped the small scientist into his arms turned and headed toward the I.C.U. Ronon placed Orla on the waiting bed feeling slightly anxious at being back in the room Orla had occupied after being shot by Captain Munroe.

Beckett sensing what was probably going through the man's mind spoke up, "Ronon, it's just a room, nothing more," Carson calmly reassured the big man, watching as he nodded in response.

A few minutes later they were joined by a panting McKay who nodded his greetings at the two men.

"Rodney, why are you so out of breath?" Beckett looked at the scientist.

"Long… corridor, I'm… fine," McKay wheezed.

"Right. You're on a diet Rodney as of now, no more doughnuts and I'm sure we can work out a fitness regime with Ronon here. You're a young man Rodney, it's just a small corridor not Ben Nevis," Beckett scolded McKay.

"I need my doughnuts, it's a sugar thing you of all people Carson should understand that," Mckay spat out his breathing starting to even out.

"Can we get back to Orla?" Ronon was getting fidgety.

"Sorry Ronon, of course," Beckett apologized.

"Yes, well… before you wake Orla, a few things. We need to make sure people are as far away from this area as they can be. No curious staff members or patients wandering about. Finally, I know its sounds odd but when Orla's awake try to keep talking to a minimum and more importantly, don't think. You're thoughts will be as loud as you voice to her. Carson, when you're ready," McKay carefully explained.

"Ok, I'm gonna give Orla an injection to counter balance the sedative she was given. It'll take a minute or two for her to come around properly and don't be surprised if at first she's a little confused," Beckett watched for Ronon to acknowledge he'd understood Beckett.

Carson administered the drug and stood back as Orla started to come to, she was groaning as Ronon moved closer. Orla brought her hands to her head moaning as she moved on the bed.

"Urghhh… my… head. What's… going on?" Orla stuttered, she felt awful. Orla dared to open her eyes and looked directly into the face of Ronon, he smiled but said nothing, his large hand reached out to her head to gently stroke the pain away.

Orla was confused; she could hear people talking, as she rolled over to see more of the unfamiliar room her attention was caught by the two men at the foot of her bed.

"How do you feel Orla?" Beckett gently inquired.

"A… bit better, my head… too many… people… talking," Orla hissed as the voices wouldn't stop.

"The device you and Laura found, it causes telepathy in people who carry a certain… gene. That's why you're hearing so many voices," Rodney quickly stated, trying keep his mind blank.

"Can't you… block them?" Orla carefully spoke, grimacing at her own voice.

"No, sorry. We don't know how long it will last. I have people working on it though, we'll get answers soon I'm sure," McKay mumbled glaring back at the "you don't know that" looks the other men gave.

"We'll leave you alone for a bit, you should feel a little better," Beckett announced waiting for Ronon and McKay to show signs of leaving the room. "Orla, if you need anything urgently here's a call button, okay? I'll see if there's anything I can give you to dull the pain."

* * *

The trio left the I.C.U. and toward the front of the infirmary to see Colonel Sheppard sitting on a nearby stool waiting patiently for an update.

"Doc," Sheppard rose to his feet seeing the three men walk toward him.

"Colonel, Orla's awake, she's still hearing voices but I think it's better than before. She's obviously in discomfort but she's not screaming in pain. Rodney's idea of isolation was spot on," Beckett sighed with relief.

"Any word from Zelenka?" Ronon asked Sheppard hopefully.

"Not yet, I've been talking to Kirin. The girls are supposed to return to normal tomorrow evening, wanted to know if there was any special thing they gotta do. You know be in the same room and if the orb needed to be there that sorta thing," Sheppard explained moving over to a nearby work station for a tray holding the coffees he'd brought his friends.

"Thought you guys might want some coffee. Rodney share," Sheppard smirked just a little knowing Rodney's addiction to caffeine.

"Bliss," was all Rodney could say as he greedily drank the bitter liquid.

"So, what did Kirin say?" Ronon brought the conversation back on track.

"Apparently the girls need to be in a room together, I was thinking might as well be the botany lab where this started. We could clear the area for Orla's sake. Maybe if needs be the Doc could give Orla a mild sedative so we could move her to the lab and then wake her so she's alert when the orb does it's thing. Kirin doesn't know if she needs to be awake but, all the Dalaran's records indicate the "user" was always awake. Not taking any chances here, not with our luck," Sheppard revealed watching his colleagues nod their agreement.

"Can I stay with Orla tonight?" Ronon looked at Beckett for an answer.

"Sorry Ronon, but I don't think that's a good idea. Not only is it better for her if nobody's nearby that doesn't need to be, she's still fifteen." Beckett hated saying no to his friend.

"What'd you think I'm gonna do?" Ronon was growing annoyed at being kept from Orla.

"Ronon, it's not that. There isn't anyone who we'd trust with Orla more than you. Think about it though, you can keep your mind clear when your conscious but what happens when you sleep? Ever have nightmares? Facing the Wraith the way you did as a Runner for all those years and fighting on Sateda left its mark with you, it had to." Rodney drew a nervous breath and continued.

"Ever dream about what happened? What about Orla? Ever dream of her as she is normally? Imagine if Orla's awake and hears what you're thinking about? We don't know for sure if she could, but isn't dreaming like thinking in a way?" McKay carefully explained looking at the stunned faces of his friends.

"McKay's right, I don't want Orla to see what I've seen," Ronon hesitantly spoke; he never wanted anyone to see some of the things the Wraith had driven him to.

"Why don't yer take a bed into the corridor and sleep there if you'd rather not head back to yer quarters?" Beckett offered.

"Thanks, Doc," Ronon clapped his large hand onto the Scotsman's shoulder causing the man to jerk unexpectedly forward and into the steadying hands of the Colonel.

"Ronon, we need the Doc, try not to injure him," Sheppard grinned at the big man watching him break into a matching grin.

"Sorry, Doc," Ronon tried to look shamefaced the grin breaking through spoilt the effect.

* * *

A few hours later saw McKay joined Sheppard and Ronon in the mess hall for a snack. If truth be known for Ronon and McKay it was more about a change of scenery. McKay didn't want to sleep, not when he could contribute to the research despite the time of night. Ronon, he just wanted life to return to normal. And Sheppard? He had an idea what was going on with both men, not only as their team leader but as their friend and he wanted to help. Even if it meant just being there was all he could do.

Laura, Teyla and Jennifer entered the mess hall, hoping to find at least the Colonel awake. Cautiously they approached the Colonel's table knowing they weren't supposed to be out of their quarters. Dressed in their pyjamas, robes and slippers they shuffled along the mess hall floor.

"Sheppard," Ronon flicked his head up indicating something behind the Colonel. Ronon had spotted the women as they entered the mess hall; he was pretty sure they were after an update on Orla. When he'd watched them approach the table he knew he was right.

Sheppard spun in his chair to see the women behind him, he wanted to be angry at them for leaving their quarters but he couldn't. He'd watched the girls become friends and was almost positive that's why they'd come to find him. They'd wanted to know how Orla was.

"Ladies, you're up late," Sheppard wasn't planning on being completely understanding.

"Colonel, Mr. Dex, Dr. McKay, we… we were wondering. Can you tell us please how Orla is, we waited but nobody's said anything to us. Please Colonel, we'll go right back to bed we just want to know if she's okay?" Laura spoke with bravado she didn't feel.

"Laura, why don't you, Teyla and Jennifer grab a hot chocolate and join us at the table and we'll explain what we know," Sheppard offered watching the girls visibly relax and head for the hot chocolate machine.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	27. Chapter 27

Ronon had pulled the bed from the infirmary into the corridor, away from the entrance but nearby. He was used to being stared at and on occasions gawked at, so the odd person walking past double taking at the image of the Satedan on an infirmary bed legs hanging off the end didn't bother him at all.

Sheppard had sat the girls down and answered all of their questions as well as he could after explaining the situation. The girls had gone back to their quarters having made the Colonel promise he'd update them as soon as there was any news.

McKay had taken more coffee with him and headed back to the laboratory to carry on searching the data base for more information. The scientist was sure there must be more on the devices than the little pieces of information they'd found so far. These were used after all by the most revered of Ancients, ones on the edge of ascension.

Beckett had gone in to see Orla, she was still suffering but he'd been able to give her some pain killers which helped, though only marginally. At this point Beckett was reluctant to give her any medication that would interact too much with her brain functions. He didn't know what the outcome would be, Beckett wasn't about to start taking risks not on a woman who'd been altered twice in a week and was still suffering from those affects.

* * *

Beckett checked the few patients he had other than Orla in the infirmary and was about to allow Dr. Young to take over the next shift so he could try to get some sleep. He'd stayed on past his shift end not about to abandon his friends.

Beckett made sure Dr. Young was aware of Orla's enforced isolation and was heading out of the infirmary's exit when his radio barked into life, "Dr. Beckett are you still in the infirmary?" Sheppard's excited voice broke through the headset.

"Aye, Colonel but please hush down, remember Orla's sensitive to all noise as well as thoughts," Beckett admonished the Colonel.

The chatter coming from Beckett and his radio peeked the Satedan's attention. Ronon rose sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at Beckett.

"Aye, I'll let him know," Beckett cut the connection on the radio and turned to face Ronon. "Ronon, McKay thinks they have more information, seeing as Orla's so sensitive to noise Rodney's suggested we meet him with the Colonel in his lab," Beckett explained watching the man head toward him stopping and nodding at the information he'd been given before turning in the corridor to get to the nearest transporter.

Ronon and Beckett joined Sheppard, McKay and Zelenka in the main laboratory.

"Finally, we can get started," McKay snapped impatient at the delay caused by waiting for Beckett and Ronon.

"McKay," snapped an even more angry and impatient Satedan shutting Rodney up instantly.

"Sorry. We found a little more about the device. It's doesn't appear to have a name but the descriptions and affects are too similar to _not_ be the device. As I mentioned earlier, it's used to create an artificial form of telepathy amongst nearly ascended Ancients. The good news is it's only a temporary affect. Despite the Ancients having found a way to create telepathy it had to be a temporary measure." Rodney excited prattled.

"Even their brains couldn't cope with changes to the brain it caused. Long term exposure was out of the question." McKay was busy explaining when Ronon barked at him.

"WHAT! If the Ancient's couldn't cope with it then what about Orla?" Ronon shouted in frustration at the scientist.

"No, no you misunderstand me Ronon. I meant they couldn't deal with it for any extended period any more than someone like Orla, so it had to be temporary," Rodney blustered watching the reaction on the big man's face.

"Then why didn't you say that?" Ronon spat in anger.

"I thought I just did," McKay snapped at Ronon more from tiredness than boldness.

Ronon growled his displeasure at the scientist just as Sheppard intervened calming the situation and frayed nerves down. "Alright people, calm down. Ronon, just calm down buddy. Rodney try to be a little clearer in your explanations, please?" Sheppard pleaded, he was exhausted.

"Fine, as I was explaining. The telepathy device seems to have a life span of about eight hours when first used. It increases hourly until the "user" reaches twelve hours. Orla's been suffering what… five hours? She should find the effects start to dissipate in about three hours," Rodney finished smiling at seeing the relief wash over his friend's faces.

There was a collective sigh at the news Rodney had just given. Ronon got up from the chair he'd been sprawled in and approached the scientist. He clasped his huge arms about Rodney and hugged him smiling, "Thanks McKay," Ronon squeezed Rodney once more causing the scientist to cough and beg for air.

"Finally some good news, guess the next few hours gonna be a waiting game," Sheppard remarked as he got to his feet. "McKay, anything else we should know before I update Woolsey?"

"No that's all we have answers to now," Rodney wearily answered Sheppard .

"Great work Rodney," Beckett praised the scientist warmly.

* * *

Sheppard left the lab to update Mr. Woolsey and to let the girls know the situation. It was late but if the roles were reversed he knew he'd want to know ASAP. Sheppard had arranged to meet Ronon and Beckett back in the infirmary in just over three hours. Beckett would rouse Orla if asleep and they'd see if there was any change.

Sheppard would normally wait for any news from the Doc before heading back to the infirmary, but he was so tired now, over tired. He'd probably not sleep more than an hour anyway. Too many thoughts and not enough people to share them with. So if he was gonna be up then he might as well be in the infirmary.

Beckett and Ronon made their way back to the infirmary. Ronon to his bed outside the entrance and Beckett to a bed just inside the infirmary. If it was only a matter of hours then Carson thought he might as well stay and keep an eye on Orla. He'd be called back when there was any change anyway and Carson was loath to slip into the welcoming sheets of his bed only to be dragged back again just a few hours later.

Rodney and Zelenka left the lab and the data base trawling to Miko, Dr. McKay's very capable assistant. The men headed off to some well earned sleep. McKay had instructed Sheppard to let him know if the situation changed.

* * *

The next three hours passed quickly, the men all having fallen asleep as soon as they'd lain down.

Beckett was woken by a nurse on the "graveyard" shift. "Its three hours Dr. Beckett," the warm smiling middle aged nurse Louise stirred the Doctor.

"Thank you Louise," Beckett mumbled his mouth feeling like cotton wool and his mind thick with sleep. Carson forced himself off the bed and into an upright position, he was tired but they needed him awake. Beckett headed out of the infirmary toward the bed Ronon was lying on and over. Beckett jumped slightly as Ronon came to and stood before the Doctor even had a chance to rouse the man.

"Ronon, you scared me half to death lad," Beckett gasped smiling at the ex-Runner. "I dunno how yer do that Ronon, I really didnae," Beckett continued.

"Survival Doc," was all the Satedan elaborated.

"Well, let's go see Orla," Carson indicated for Ronon to follow him. "Think we'll get a pain killer just in case, then if we rouse her and she'd in pain I have something to give her," Beckett stated to nobody in particular.

As Beckett was sorting out the pain medication for Orla, Colonel John Sheppard entered the infirmary, he acknowledged Beckett and Ronon then yawned and scratched at the stubble growing on his chin.

"Where do you want Ronon and I to wait Doc?" Sheppard asked yawning once more.

"Might be best if you wait here for the moment Colonel. Unless you can do what Rodney said earlier and clear you mind completely?" Carson inquired.

"I think we can do that, right Ronon?" Sheppard looked at the man watching him wearily nod his agreement. "My ex-wife always said my head was empty so shouldn't be a problem," Sheppard snickered at the memory.

"Okay, let's go see Orla," Beckett quietly chuckled at Sheppard.

* * *

Dr. Beckett saw Orla was asleep and indicated to the men to be quiet. They opened the door and crept inside and toward the sleeping form of Orla. Beckett went to her side bent and gently woke her from her slumber.

"Orla, can you hear me love?" Beckett quietly asked.

"Mmm… what… arghh…do you have…. anything for… the pain?" Orla groaned grinding her head into the pillow.

"Here, lass," Beckett administered the pain medication. "Give it a few minutes Orla before yer feel the full benefits," Beckett continued.

As Orla continued to groan into her pillow Beckett indicated for the men to leave the room with him. The trio headed back toward the infirmary entrance.

"I thought McKay said she'd be okay now," Ronon hissed pacing back and forth trying to contain his frustration.

"Aye Ronon, but I doubt he meant as the clock strikes. Any time now she should start to recover. It's only just been 3 hours, I think we're gonna have to be patient." Beckett sighed feeling very tired.

* * *

Over the next hour Beckett entered and re-treated Orla's room, her affliction not waning.

"Ronon, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor if yer pace any mare," Beckett stated looking at the uneasy Satedan.

"Why hasn't she stopped hearing the voices?" Ronon couldn't stop pacing it was that or hit something and Sheppard had specifically ordered him not to hit anything.

"I dunno lad," Beckett replied sympathizing with the man. "Maybe we'll just have to wait like I said."

Ronon was sent back to his bed by the entrance and Beckett to his. Sheppard grabbed at a nearby bed, with no teams due back he could make use of one of them falling asleep as he hit the pillow.

Forty minutes later the I.C.U. door slowly opened and the small figure of Orla Grant slipped out of the I.C.U. confines. Orla walked, albeit slightly confused, toward the main body of the infirmary looking for someone she knew.

As Orla walked tentatively through the infirmary, she was spotted by Louise one of the nurses on duty who turned and went to the side of sleeping Dr. Beckett . She gently woke Beckett, as he came to he saw Louise point at the small figure standing in the middle of the infirmary.

"Orla, how yer feeling lass?" Beckett cautiously asked the girl as he leapt from the bed and moved toward the girl.

"Okay, I think… the noises have stopped but I feel odd, like I'm underwater," Orla responded as she watched the Colonel come to at the sound of voices.

"Doc?" Sheppard asked bleary eyed.

"Seems Orla's feeling better," Beckett grinned at the Colonel.

Sheppard smiled, he pushed himself off the bed and headed for the exit calling out for Ronon as he did. Before Sheppard had a chance to leave the exit the ex-Runner with his superior hearing rushed in colliding with the Colonel.

"Doc says she's feeling better," Sheppard informed a staring Ronon who was showing no indication he'd heard anything Sheppard had said.

Before anyone else could react, Ronon strode toward Orla and reached down scooping the scientist up in his arms and walking back into the privacy of the I.C.U.

Sheppard shot forward only to be blocked by Beckett. "Colonel, he'd never do anything to hurt her. Give him a few minutes," Beckett quietly pleaded into the angry face of the Colonel.

* * *

"Orla?" Ronon gruffly spoke catching his emotions that had built up in his throat before he scared the girl. She wasn't yet his Orla. "Sorry, I… didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted… you okay?" Ronon stammered suddenly nervous.

"Think so, feel weird but no more pain, I'm so tired," Orla admitted trying to remember this man would never hurt her.

"Dr. Beckett will want to check you over, I'll get him then you can sleep, okay?" Ronon hoarsely explained brushing the hair from Orla's face gently. Ronon rose "I'll be back in a bit, you're safe here okay," Ronon continued.

Orla nodded scooting back in the bed as she watched Ronon quietly slip out of the door.

As Ronon rejoined Sheppard and Beckett the ex-Runner looked at Beckett saying, "Orla's waiting for you Doc."

Carson nodded and headed toward the I.C.U. and Orla as Sheppard rounded on Ronon, "Buddy, think that wise? You should have let Beckett look at her," Sheppard sighed.

"Didn't want people staring at her," Ronon shrugged as he spoke.

"Guess I better let McKay know she's awake," Sheppard said as he hit the connection of his radio walking to one side of the infirmary. "McKay" he barked at the radio.

"Sheppard… what the… do you know what time it is?" McKay hissed in return at the Colonel. "Oh, wait… Orla? Is she okay?" McKay shouted having remembered why Sheppard would be calling.

"She's awake and not hearing voices but feeling tired and a bit fuzzy I think but that's not Beckett's diagnosis. We're waiting for him to finish his examination," Sheppard replied.

"Okay, let me know if she's anything other than fifteen now," McKay cut the connection to Sheppard.

"Guess we wait some more," Sheppard looked at the Satedan who snorted at the statement.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	28. Chapter 28

The small hours of the night passed uneventfully, Beckett had examined and scanned Orla. Despite the majority of the telepathy affects having worn off Beckett decided he wanted to make sure she'd be alright. He settled Orla into a bed for the night, outside the I.C.U.

Ronon wanted to stay but Beckett insisted that with everything they'd all been through this week he wanted the man back in his own bed until a more respectable time of the morning - that was an order.

Sheppard had willingly gone back to his quarters for a few hours, canceling his run with Ronon in favour of an extra hour's sleep. He told Ronon to do the same doubting the man would.

* * *

Sheppard walked into the infirmary at 0800 not surprised to see Ronon helping Dr. Young putting the infirmary back to its usual design. Few occupied the infirmary so Sheppard spotted Orla quickly; he walked over to the girl's bed noticing she was awake eating breakfast.

"Orla, how you feeling?" Sheppard inquired feeling slightly groggy from lack of sleep.

"I'm still fine," Orla snapped tiredly. "I'm sorry Colonel Sheppard, I'm tired and you're about the tenth person to ask me that question in the last hour," Orla smiled tightly at the man at the foot of her bed.

"No worries, gonna have a word with the Doc, I'll see you later," Sheppard replied flicking a hand in the air as a goodbye wave. Sheppard walked over to Ronon, "Hey, surprised you're here," Sheppard sarcastically uttered.

"Why?" Ronon stopped what he was doing to look at the man, confused.

"Why what?" Sheppard became confused at Ronon's reply.

"You said you're surprised to see me, why?" Ronon

"Nevermind, I can't believe all this time with Rodney and you don't recognize sarcasm," Sheppard said shaking his head.

"Blank him out mostly, it's that or shoot him," Ronon chuckled at the times he'd been so close to shooting the scientist.

"You gotta teach me how you do that," Sheppard said in slight awe. "So, Orla's back to being fifteen then, no bad side effects?" Sheppard quizzed Ronon.

"Seems to be, she's tired and feels a bit out of it but Dr. Young's not bothered. He's gonna release her to her quarters when Beckett comes back on duty at nine o'clock." Ronon informed Sheppard as he finished moving gurneys about.

"What time you get here Ronon?" Sheppard looked at the man giving his "I want a straight answer" stare,

Ronon shrugged, "About seven after I went for a run and shower. Still not sleeping right," the ex-Runner looked at the Colonel shrugging.

"Want some breakfast?" was all Sheppard could reply with.

"Sure," Ronon and Sheppard headed for the exit as they did Ronon stopped nearby Orla's bed raised a hand and gestured goodbye as he strode out of the infirmary not wanting to see if she'd ignored him or acknowledged him.

* * *

The men entered the mess hall grabbed what food they wanted, spotting McKay sitting with Kirin who was in turn watching McKay turn coffee drinking into an Olympic sport. Sheppard and Ronon sat with the men not waiting for an invitation, as the week had progressed all the men were becoming more irritated and tired so the formalities of "good morning" and the like had been amongst the first casualties of conversation.

"How's Orla?" Kirin calmly asked Ronon watching the man push his eggs about the plate looking lost in thought.

Ronon didn't particularly like scrambled eggs; he liked eggs just not scrambled. Orla did though, it was silly, he'd seen the eggs and missing Orla so much he'd asked for a portion. As he played with them on his plate he imagined the woman stealing them off his plate as she usually did. Sometimes he'd gotten the eggs for her to steal. She'd never moaned when he'd taken her bread roll or swiped at something he'd wanted. Occasionally he'd swipe something just to get her attention.

"She's better, thanks. She's still fifteen but no longer hears voices," Ronon explained draining the bitter coffee he'd taken to drinking the last week. Ronon felt an urge for tea the way Orla made it, strong, little milk. Ronon shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts, when did he start to become a daydreamer.

"Kirin we'll need to get together this morning and go over everything about tonight. I'll speak to Mr. Woolsey and set up a meeting, I'll let Mckay know in plenty of time," Sheppard spoke between mouthfuls of scrambled egg and bacon. Without Teyla there to admonish Sheppard when he slipped into some of his slovenly habits the man had completely gone back into "lazy mode".

* * *

Beckett arrived a little before nine o'clock looking like he needed another twelve hours sleep. As he moved to the front desk he spoke to Marie, "How's our patients this morning Marie?" Beckett looked up at Marie, without the woman the infirmary wouldn't cope and Carson was fully aware of how precious the woman was to all the Doctors and patients.

"Everything's fine Dr. Beckett, Dr. Young will be able to update you on the three Marines admitted he's almost finished his last rounds. Orla remains unchanged from your last check up. She's had breakfast and kept it down so she should be okay to release as per your instructions," Marie informed Beckett precisely.

"Thank you Marie, now the most important part of the morning. Is the coffee pot on yet?" Beckett smiled devilishly at the woman.

"Dr. Beckett, what do you take me for? Of course it is, you can get me a cup while you're at it," Marie playfully demanded of the Doctor. Marie wasn't one to take her job lightly but she and Carson had been through so much that a little teasing about who's turn it was to get the coffee had evolved into a private joke. In truth Carson would've gotten everyone coffee but Marie was the only one who ever had the courage to ask not just a Doctor but the CMO to get them coffee.

"Right'o Marie, when I've done that we'll see to Orla's discharge," Carson replied walking over to the mugs and the newly bubbling pot of coffee.

* * *

Orla was walking back toward her accommodation desperate for a shower and a change of clothing. As she walked past the quarters housing the other girls she watched as someone chimed Laura's door. Orla sighed, she'd hoped to go straight into the shower but she knew Laura would demand answers.

Orla stopped outside Laura's quarters just as the door swooshed open to reveal her friend who on seeing Orla squealed in happiness and launched herself at the girl. Laura bear hugged Orla shouting for Teyla and Jennifer. "Oh my god, you're okay. You are aren't you? You're not all freaky or something?" Laura asked with her usual subtle manner.

"No more freaky than before the voices," Orla smiled it was impossible to not to be happy in Laura's presence, she just had one of those personalities.

"Orla, are you alright?" Teyla cried out as she moved down the corridor to her friend currently being squished by Laura.

"I think so, but if you don't get Laura off me I can't guarantee that," Orla started to wheeze.

"Laura, let go of Orla before you put her back into the infirmary," Teyla teased her friend.

"Orla," Jennifer called out in excitement as she reached the trio. "Laura, let Orla breathe," Jennifer laughed.

The girls all piled into Laura's quarters happy to see each other, Orla forgetting her earlier desperation for a shower once her friends surrounded her.

"So, tell us everything… how freaky is it hearing voices in your head?" Laura demanded.

"I thought that was something you'd know about already Laura," Orla teased getting a pillow aimed at her head for her remark.

* * *

A few hours later the conference room was filled with Kirin, Sheppard, Ronon, McKay, Beckett, Lorne and Woolsey.

"It seems we finally have an end in sight for this… experience," Woolsey remarked to the group. "Kirin, I believe we need the young ladies in a group with the orb just before the one week mark chimes?" Woolsey looked at Kirin suddenly taking an interest now that the teenagers were about to go back to normal.

"Yes Mr. Woolsey, the ladies must all be in the same room with the orb nearby. I would err on the side of caution though. Make sure all the ladies are together with the orb early. Once the orb sends out the sound wave ending the leisure time… sorry experience. The ladies should be normal as I've stated before, they should be as they were before the… accident," Kirin explained watching the men about him.

"Ever heard of this going wrong and the people staying the same?" Major Lorne quizzed the Dalaran man.

"No Major, the records state it was a success. But as I've stated before, it was interned in the Citadel most of my life so I am simply interpreting the journals I brought with me," Kirin patiently reminded the group.

"Once the orb's done its job and Dr. Beckett has run scans on our ladies will you want to return to Dalaran immediately? I'm sure if you'd rather stay overnight till the morning it wouldn't be a problem?" Sheppard asked Kirin.

"As much as I would appreciate to stay until the morning the council did stipulate upon the ladies being returned to normal I was to return to Dalaran. I admit I am not particularly fond of the idea of walking back to the Citadel in the night and for some hours," Kirin answered meekly.

"Then don't," Ronon stated making everyone turn and look at the Satedan. "What?" he responded.

"If I do not return as planned the council will see it as an act of defiance from Atlantis toward the council," Kirin looked at his newly formed friends hoping they'd understand.

"Oh yes, Dalaran will wage war on us if you're a little late home, I'm sorry but tell me, would any of the council consider walking back the three hours to the Citadel from the "Stargate" themselves or is it just easy to expect someone else to do what they won't?" McKay tersely spat out.

"I believe Dr. McKay, Rodney, that you are correct but what can I do? If I don't appear what will they think?" Kirin appreciated McKay's sentiments but he was under orders.

"Simple, We'll send a team now to Dalaran to see the council to inform them that due to the women not changing back to normal until very late in the evening, Atlantis has deemed it safer for Kirin to return with the orb the following morning, in the light," Woolsey stated looking at Sheppard for his confirmation.

"Not a problem, Major Lorne want to get your team ready? Once you've informed the council on Kirin's change of plan and reassured them the orb will accompany Kirin in the morning head back," Sheppard ordered the Major as the look of horror went unnoticed on Kirin's face by most.

"Kirin, you're not happy with that?" Beckett being an astute man had immediately seen the look of worry.

"My people… the council will not be happy; I have never defied the council. In fact, I do not think anyone has… ever," Kirin bowed his head biting his lip in worry.

"Well we like to be different Kirin and believe me, this is in the best interest of you and Dalaran. If the council wants the orb sooner then tell them to start walking," Sheppard responded a little tartly instantly regretting speaking to the man so harshly.

When Kirin had finally agreed to Woolsey's idea of staying one more night the meeting broke up. Major Lorne headed toward the armory getting a team together to convey the news to the council in Dalaran.

* * *

Ronon and Sheppard headed out to the gym feeling the need to spar; it'd been ages since the men had the chance to let off steam in the best way they knew.

Kirin accompanied McKay back to the labs, McKay had almost adopted the man in a general administrative/scientific role, to everyone else it seemed Rodney had grown rather fond of the man who's patience McKay had yet to fray.

Mr. Woolsey headed back to his quarters smiling he planned on indulging later tonight in a large glass of red wine and cigar to celebrate the fact Atlantis was back to being "his" Atlantis.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	29. Chapter 29

Sheppard decided as it was to be the last day the women would remain as fifteen year olds he'd forgo their lessons. The girls had gathered about their accommodation and the corridor flowing down the quarters. Some of the girls couldn't help but giggle, hormonally flushed over the odd Marine that walked past and some just from the mention of it.

* * *

Laura, Teyla, Orla and Jennifer had showered, changed and ate whilst Orla had drunk about three mugs of tea and watched the others eating, still full from her breakfast in the infirmary.

"So what we gonna do today, now that we have the gang back?" Laura asked excitedly.

"Nothing. I dunno about anyone else but I'm shattered. I don't think I could cope with anymore games," Orla wearily spoke to the girls at the table about her.

"No games, just some fun," Laura snorted at the group looking at the woman as though she'd gone mad.

"Laura, I think maybe we should allow the day to unfold gently," Teyla suggested hopefully.

"I'd love a good book to read," Jennifer added sighing.

"Me too. If I couldn't have that, a really good movie followed by a nice dinner, a warm bath and early night," Orla stated with a longing look in her face. Truth be known, Orla wanted to see her mum and dad, have dinner and go to bed safe in the knowledge that she was home.

"I would really like to see my people once more, share a meal and sleep under the stars as our people always have," Teyla sighed wanting right now to taste Charin's tuttle root soup.

"I'd really like to see my dad, have a barbeque, eat some burgers and sleep in my own bed again. I miss my dad," Jennifer said the emotion rising in her throat.

"I miss my dad too," Laura said quietly. "But a Big Mac meal and soda… that's what I want more right now," Laura cried out making the girls all giggle at the thought that Laura had chosen food over family.

Teyla look bemused but smiled, at the girls that had become her friends, their personalities were infectious. She'd never know anyone to be so relaxed and enjoy life. They did not know Wraith she thought and quickly dismissed the thought. She wasn't about to judge her friends because they'd not known pain and suffering, just the opposite she'd revel in their innocence and warmth. There'd always be more Wraith later.

"Why don't we ask if we can watch a movie, just us. Maybe if Orla asked Ronon he'd help?" Jennifer offered watching her friends as they all nodded.

* * *

Ronon was in the gym, he'd spent the best part of the morning sparring with Sheppard and some Marines. He desperately needed the release he usually got from exercising. He'd taken down Marine after Marine but felt no release from the worry lingering about his shoulders. Worry about Orla.

He shook his head; he'd done nothing but think and wait for so long he needed to burst into action and fight. When the gym doors slid open he smiled someone else to beat out his frustration on. The big man turned stopping upon seeing Orla, he froze. She'd come to him, why? Was she in danger, hurt? He was frozen for a second before storming toward the woman concern written over his face. "Orla? What's wrong, you okay?" Ronon knew he was prattling on but unable to stop his mind from screaming out what the possible problems could be and he needed the answers, quickly.

"I'm fine, really, I'm okay. I… we… just need your help. If that's…. okay?" Orla blushed as she looked into Ronon's face his worry evident which made her feel terrible for worrying the man.

"Course I'll help you, what's wrong. You're not hearing voices or…," Ronon wasn't sure how to find out the woman's problem as his mind kept panicking from one scenario to another.

"It's nothing really, I'm okay," Orla was starting to regret asking Ronon for help; the man was convinced she was in danger. "We just need you're help, please?" Orla tried to smile at the behemoth in front of her.

"We?" Ronon repeated suddenly aware that it wasn't just Orla that had come for his help.

"Yeah, can you help us?" Jennifer suddenly piped up.

Ronon stood back raising himself back into his full height, something he did when he felt uncomfortable or the need to intimidate. "What's up?" Ronon brusquely asked, despite feeling a mixture of relief that nothing had hurt Orla or was trying to, he was a little disappointed that she didn't need him to hit something or someone.

"Can we borrow a movie?" Laura asked getting fed up of waiting for Orla to get to the point.

"That's it? You wanna borrow a movie?" Ronon snorted at the girls.

"Please, we do not wish to make any trouble. We thought if we could use one of those machines that play those films we could watch that and stay out of trouble," Teyla explained to Ronon feeling just a little slighted.

"Let me talk to Sheppard, movies I've got are not right for your age," Ronon said scooping up his towel; he'd given up the idea of feeling good this week. He couldn't spar with the girls so he'd have a shower and speak to Sheppard. "Get back to you in a bit, need a shower then I'll see what Sheppard can do. Might wanna go back to your quarters till you hear something," Ronon quietly ordered as he walked out of the gym.

* * *

Sheppard had escaped to his office, not to start on the mountain of paperwork waiting for his attention but to escape and have some "Sheppard time." He was enjoying the peace and quiet as he played space invaders on his DS, the irony hadn't been lost on him. The back of his chair was facing the door so he remained hidden from view despite his booted feet currently using a filing cabinet as a resting place. Absorbed as he was in his game he never heard Ronon enter the office, not that Ronon tended to be heard moving about normally. Nor did Sheppard see the man skirt about the side of the desk before the man barked at him.

"Sheppard," Ronon called out louder than needed. Ronon watched with amusement as the DS went skyward as Sheppard jumped in his seat, feet leaving the cabinet, just as he was about to fall out of his chair he was saved by a pair of giants paws grabbing his TAC vest hauling him to his feet.

"God Ronon, are you trying to kill me?" Sheppard snapped breathing and heart rate returning to normal. "How'd you know I was here anyway? Turned the chair around so nobody could see me," Sheppard inquired puzzled.

"The smell of that hair stuff you use and the soap you wash in gave you away," Ronon stoically revealed to the Colonel.

"Really? Tracker skills - should have known," Sheppard answered slightly awed at the man's abilities.

"Not really… the annoying bleeping that machine makes gave you away," Ronon grinned at Sheppard who in turn rolled his eyes at the Satedan.

"So, what's up? Oh god… if they've done something else, I don't wanna know," Sheppard shuddered at the idea of yet another disaster.

"Nah, the four amigos wanna borrow a movie and laptop, said they'd be quiet in their quarters if they could. Told 'em I'd talk to you. The few DVD's I've got all say eighteen on them. Got any they can use? They can use my laptop, not much on there they can find and nothing vital they can lose. Orla saves everything in case it breaks so?" Ronon explained as he fiddled with the DS Sheppard had found and placed on the desk.

"Must have something, Rodney's probably got a copy of "The Princess Bride" or something," Sheppard smirked smacking Ronon's arm with the back of his hand indicating to the ex-Runner to follow.

* * *

Sheppard and Ronon entered the laboratory McKay was working in with the ever present Kirin and ever hard working Zelenka.

"Hey," Sheppard announced his and Ronon's arrival to the lab with the small greeting. "McKay, we need your copy of "The Princess Bride." Sheppard said trying hard to keep his face serious.

"What? I don't own that movie," McKay protested glaring at Zelenka as he heard the Czech scientist snicker quietly.

"The four amigos want to watch a movie and Ronon's offered his laptop so, what movie's you got that aren't rated R?" Sheppard demanded.

"I don't know, go away Sheppard. Some of us actually have work to do," McKay hissed shooing the men away with a sweep of his arm.

"Okay, you leave me no choice McKay, Dr. Zelenka would you bring your data pad and accompany Ronon and I please?" Sheppard politely asked.

"Of course, Colonel," Zelenka quickly complied with the Colonel.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hang on a minute Sheppard. You seem to forget, this is my lab and we're not military! I tell Zelenka where to go not you… what do you want him for anyway?" McKay's outburst of bravery suddenly surprising himself.

"Need Zelenka to open your quarters, asked you but your busy saving Atlantis or something," Sheppard smugly looked at the scientist whose face went from slightly panicked to appalled.

"You can't just walk into my quarters, there's such a thing as privacy," McKay babbled with outrage.

"Then just come with us and open the door yourself," Ronon stated simply.

"It seems I don't have an option," McKay snapped spinning about to face Zelenka. "Stay here and watch the scan that's running. Kirin there's no need for you to come, Radek will look after you," McKay pouted and stormed out of the lab being followed by two grown men snickering behind him.

* * *

"Here, it's rated PG and I seriously doubt it will offend Jennifer, Orla or Laura though I doubt Teyla will understand it," Rodney held the DVD out to Sheppard who broke in a huge grin on seeing the DVD's cover.

"Bruce Almighty, great DVD Rodney, in fact when the girls are through with it I'd like to watch it again myself. I love the bit with the filing cabinet," Sheppard chuckled at the scene he played in his head.

"Fine, just get out of my quarters now," McKay started to try to push the men out of his quarters when Ronon spotted a DVD he wanted to watch.

"McKay, can I borrow this one? Lorne was on about it a while a go, said I'd like it," Ronon looked at the cover nodding in agreement with Lorne's judgement.

"It's Lorne's Ronon, seriously, do you I look like the kind of person that would watch 300? Must have gotten caught up with my DVD's last time it was my choice on movie night. Take it, just give it back to Major Lorne okay? Now scoot both of you." McKay waved the men away from his quarters. Palming the door shut Rodney spent a few moments doing something to the control panel of his door securing it locked in case the two men decided to come back, what did they think he was anywayBlockbusters?

* * *

Ronon took the DVD and the laptop to the girl's quarters and handed it over to Orla, he made sure she knew how to use it and left her to find the others. Sheppard removed the picture of them they had as wallpaper, she knew about them but no need to force it on her.

The girls sat on Orla's bed which they'd moved to the wall so they could sit back and watch the movie in comfort.

"What's the movie?" Jennifer asked interestedly.

"Bruce Almighty, no idea what it's about or who the people are in it though," Orla tossed the box over to Laura as she set up the movie the way Ronon had showed her.

"Remember Teyla, if you're not sure about anything then just ask and if we know we'll explain," Orla smiled settling back onto the bed.

"I wish we had popcorn, Teyla sighed as the door chime interrupted their cravings.

Orla rose to her feet and palmed her door open, Colonel Sheppard was standing there rocking back and forth on his toes with a smug grin on his face. "Orla, looking forward to the movie?" Sheppard asked rather sheepishly.

"Yes Colonel, thank you," Orla said not sure if she was supposed to ask what he wanted.

"You're gonna need this then, take it from me it's Teyla's favorite food so if you want any I'd get in now," Sheppard joked looking at the slightly embarrassed Teyla.

"Thank you Colonel, Teyla was just wishing for…," Orla started to reply before Laura's voice interrupted Orla.

"I wish I had Brad Pitt," Laura looked about the room giggling, "It worked when Teyla asked for popcorn… had to try," Laura and Jennifer giggled hysterically while Teyla merely shook her head in confusion.

"Thank you Colonel," Orla finished smiling gratefully at the man.

"Oh, Orla, when you're finished can you let me have the DVD next? Dr. McKay said I could use it next," Sheppard smiled and spun on his heels heading down the corridor away from the girls accommodations.

As the door to Orla's quarters closed they all turned and looked at Teyla, Orla smirked at the girl.

* * *

"Now whose got a stalker, at least Ronon was keeping me safe, yours is feeding you," Orla sniggered throwing the girl the popcorn the Colonel had brought.

"Oh… may be," Jennifer's eyes widen in surprise looking between Orla, Laura and Teyla. "Maybe he's _your_ boyfriend, at least the older you. What if… noooo… what if unlike Orla, he's your _husband_ ?" Jennifer was making scenarios in her mind by the second.

"This is all ridiculous, we are watching a movie and when you watch these films here you eat this popcorn. He was merely being polite," Teyla couldn't hide the slight blush at the girls accusation. He was good looking for a man his age.

The girls giggled and continued to tease Teyla until she eventually had Orla in an arm lock threatening to incapacitate her, albeit jokingly.

The four amigos finally settled down to watch the film remembering to steal the popcorn from Teyla before she wolfed the lot.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	30. Chapter 30

The film had been a rousing success with the girls. It'd taken longer than normal to watch as they stopped the movie to explain the odd bits to Teyla that someone from another planet, never mind galaxy, would find confusing. Like sitting in a barrel and going over the Niagara Falls, why?

The girls scrambled off the bed and despite having just eaten a huge amount of popcorn decided to still have dinner.

Orla removed the DVD and closed down the laptop as she'd been shown. "I dunno where to take this laptop back to, Ronon never said. Think I should take it with us to dinner and give it back there?" Orla asked not able to decide whether to take the items or leave them.

"Leave it, we can come back for it but if Ronon isn't about then we'll have to be really careful it doesn't get damaged," Jennifer replied slightly worried about taking such an expensive piece of equipment to a very busy mess hall.

* * *

The four amigos entered the mess hall and chose their food. Teyla instantly picked the lasagna she'd eaten before and enjoyed. She was joined by Orla and Jennifer but Laura had been pining all day for that Big Mac and on spotting hamburgers on the menu instantly chose the burger. Her mouth was watering all the way to the table, as she sat she looked about her snorting at her friend's options, didn't they know there was nothing that could beat the great American burger.

Laura added the Ketchup to the burger and piled pieces of salad on top of it finally topping it off with the burger bun. "Watch and drool in envy, a burger… finally," Laura bit into the burger and chewed in burger heaven until her face froze in surprise.

This was obviously not an American burger, in fact Laura wasn't sure if it was even a burger, the meat tasted… unknown, should she even swallow it? Laura grabbed at her napkin turned away and spat the contents into the napkin. Laura looked about the mess hall spotting Major Lorne she stood and strode to the man in question.

"Excuse me, Major Lorne?" Laura impatiently interrupted the man's conversation.

"Laura, what's up," the Major asked as he finished his Lasagna.

"I just ate, what I thought was a burger do I need to know what it was." Laura moved sideways rocking on one foot then the other.

"Probably not, I'm joking Laura," Major Lorne teased the horrified girl. "At the end of the month when we're waiting on fresh supplies from the Daedalus we exchange with the people on the mainland for meat and in return we give them whatever they need. It's usually used for burgers, it's meat but not as you might know it. There's nothing wrong with it, the flavor just needs… time to get used to," Major Lorne explained remembering his first Atlantis special burger. He hadn't had one since.

Laura took the contents of her tray and emptied them in the bin, surprised when Major Lorne put his hand on her shoulder and told Laura to follow him. They walked back to the serving area to be greeted with a tired and hot chef.

"Chef, this young lady is one of the ladies accidentally changed and as such wasn't aware of the Atlantis burger surprise. Can she please have a portion of Lasagna?" Major Lorne followed his little speech with his best sparkling smile.

"Hell child, why didn't you say? Of course you can," the chef understanding the mix up replied filling a new tray with delicious lasagna and salad.

"Thank you," Laura quietly offered, "You too Major Lorne. Thank you," Laura continued.

"No worries Laura, when you're back to normal I'll call in the favor," Major Lorne winked at the young Laura and gently guided her back to her table.

* * *

The girls had headed back to their accommodations full from their dinner but nervous, they'd been told to eat early as they'd need to gather at the entrance to the temporary accommodation by six o'clock in the evening.

Orla not wanting to lose Ronon's laptop asked the Marine on duty by the accommodation block where she should take it. The Marine had radioed Ronon asking him what he'd like Orla to do with his laptop. Ronon replied he'd be by to collect it when they came for the girls just before six o'clock.

The girls had been told to leave all their clothes and items they'd managed to acquire in the week in their quarters. They could come by and collect them later.

Just before six o'clock Colonel Sheppard approached the temporary housing along with Ronon and Lieutenant Stephen Wilkinson. They met the girls, all slightly nervy about what was to come.

"Ladies we're about to head to the botany lab this incident started in, you'll be kept there until the change takes place. We've been advised it could be just over an hour so anyone who needs the ladies room, go now. You won't be allowed to leave the lab once you're there," Sheppard waited to see if anyone needed the bathroom.

"Okay, once you're there you'll notice there will be other personnel from Atlantis about the lab. Don't worry this is for your safety. Hopefully in approximately an hour you'll all be back to normal," Sheppard smiled sighing slightly at the prospect of the weight of this experience about to leave his shoulders.

"Colonel? I have Ronon's laptop with me," Orla lifted the machine until it came into view, Ronon walked forward and took the laptop smiling at the pretty scientist.

"Thanks," was all Ronon replied, he nodded to Sheppard and headed back to his quarters to stow the item away safely.

The large group started their trek to the botany lab.

* * *

Kirin, McKay, Beckett, Zelenka, Major Lorne and the orb were all residing in the botany lab awaiting the girl's arrival.

"Major Lorne, I know you've told me already but I can't help but worry. The council, are you sure they did not seem agitated or conspiratorial when you informed them of my delay?" Kirin asked the man whose return from Dalaran had been recent and uneventful.

"Kirin, the council accepted the reasoning and to be honest I don't think any of them really wanted to be in your shoes and walk back at night either. They know you're in Atlantis with the orb. There's nothing they can do, they only have the Alpha site address not the direct line as it were. Everything will be okay, I promise. I'll even take you back with a team myself if the Colonel okays it," the Major hoped the man would feel relieved, he'd come to like Kirin a lot, the man was a saint. He'd not once lost his temper with McKay; he stated the council's actions had trained him well for McKay.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it very much. You and your team would of course be most welcome to stay in my home if you wished," Kirin excitedly offered,

"Thanks Kirin, but if everything's okay at your end we'll probably start back to Atlantis but we'll see what the Colonel wants first," Lorne smiled at the man almost wishing he'd stay.

The botany lab doors opened and the noise poured into the lab before its creators did.

Sheppard and Lieutenant Wilkinson arrived with the twenty two young girls nobody really sure what to do next.

"Ladies, find a place to sit. We made sure there's enough chairs for you all, you're gonna be here a while," Sheppard watched the girls making sure he had all twenty two.

* * *

The noise periodically rose to a level requiring the Colonel to intervene and calm the girls down, especially when Ronon joined the men anxiously waiting for the orb to do its thing. He'd walked in and hollered at Sheppard that they could be heard almost two corridors away.

As it approached the hour the accident had occurred everyone grew nervous, not just the women but even Kirin. He placed the orb into the four legged stand Radek had dropped it into a week ago. Kirin then placed it on a work space nearest the girls.

"Doc you ready just in case?" Sheppard asked Dr. Beckett his leadership skills taking over the situation.

"Aye Colonel, I've got a few bits here but the infirmary has been set up for a major trauma just in case," Beckett answered truly hoping he wouldn't be needed.

Sheppard activated his ear piece, "Mr. Woolsey, sir. This is Sheppard," the Colonel called out. "Yes sir, its a few minutes before the orb's due to activate again. Just wanted to check in and let you know everything's a go here, sir," Sheppard explained to the leader of the Atlantis expedition.

Mr. Woolsey had decided to stay in his office in case anything further went wrong. They couldn't have both the civilian and military leaders in attendance when they weren't sure what was actually going to happen.

* * *

"Do you think we'll be friends when we change back?" Orla voiced what the other three girls had all been thinking.

"I would like to think so, we became friends easily, why would we not as adults?" Teyla remarked using her infinite logic once more.

"Yeah, hope so. It's only been a week but I'm gonna miss you all," Laura admitted swallowing harder than usual not wanting to cry.

"I'm gonna miss you all, I hope we're friends after…," Jennifer turned her head trying to stem the tears welling in her eyes.

"You know I bet we are, I wish we'd remember how much we liked each other just in case then we could… make sure we're friends," Orla was struggling with her own tears as she watched her three friends fight their own emotions.

"Ladies, it's nearly time. We don't know if the orb will work dead on one week or if it will happen a few minutes after. I guess what I'm saying is be patient, this will end," Sheppard repeated more for himself than the girls sitting about the lab.

Sheppard retreated back to where Ronon and McKay were standing, space was limited this was the botany labs not the gate room or gym.

"Ever feel like you're watching a pot boil?" Sheppard looked at McKay with Ronon staring at him in complete confusion.

"Come on guys, you gotta have heard the expression a watched pot never boils,"

Sheppard started to regret using the saying at all. He felt they were watching a pot that wouldn't boil.

"Why wouldn't it boil, it's on the fire right?" Ronon tried to understand the strange comment the Colonel had made.

"Ronon, it's a stupid saying we have on Earth called "an old wives tale," it just means that because you watching the pot rather than doing something else it seems to take longer. It doesn't," McKay elaborated

"You people talk in riddles too much," Ronon grumbled he was tired and starting to reach the end of his patience.

"No, just Sheppard," McKay threw in earning a sneer from the Colonel.

"Colonel Sheppard," Kirin called out not taking his eyes off the orb.

"Kirin, what's up?" Sheppard eagerly asked as he approached the man guarding the orb on its stand.

"Shush please… can you hear it, the humming?" Kirin asked a smile appearing on his face, the time had come.

The men had stopped talking on hearing Kirin's words.

"It's humming," Sheppard broke into a smile looking back at his friends, this was it.

* * *

Everyone braced themselves, not sure what would happen only that whatever it was was imminent. The anticipation of the people within the lab was tangible; people looked at each other with a smile and just a hint of trepidation.

A huge sound wave exploded out of the orb moving outwards fast hitting the women seated making them feel as though they'd been physically struck leaving them looking stunned and grasping at themselves for the injury they'd felt they'd surely sustained.

Sheppard and Ronon reacted instinctively noting all the male Atlantis staff and Kirin were fine, it had been just the girls who'd been affected by what sounded like a massive sound wave.

The men moved forward to the stunned women looking about their surroundings confused.

Sheppard reached Teyla, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder he gently asked, "Teyla?" the anticipation almost too much.

"John, what's going on?" she replied looking at the Colonel for answers.

"How old are you Teyla?" Sheppard asked gingerly unsure how'd she react.

"You know how old I am John, in your years thirty," Teyla was truly confused, it appeared the Colonel had lost his memory.

Ronon moved quickly over to Orla's side looking her over for any physical injury.

"Ronon, I thought you were on the mainland with the Colonel and Rodney? What are you doing here?" was all she managed to ask before the giant Satedan gave _his_ Orla a toothy grin. He bent forward encompassed her in his muscular arms and picked her up so she was level with him, then he kissed Orla passionately not caring who saw.

Ronon stopped kissing Orla for a moment before nuzzling into her saying, "I missed you, little one."

Rodney moved toward Jennifer's side anxious for her reaction to him. He was never as sure of himself as people like Ronon and Sheppard. He'd always worried that without the looks and physicality of men like his team members, women would dismiss him, Jennifer hadn't. She'd opened up to him like no woman he'd known.

"Jennifer," Rodney whispered almost forgetting how to speak.

"Rodney, thank god. What's happened?" Jennifer swiveled in her chair to face the scientist. Rodney knelt down at Jennifer's side reaching for the woman. Jennifer laced her arms about Rodney's neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Beckett strode toward Laura not sure how she'd be, but certain she'd not kick him again. As he approached the woman his confidence wavered slightly, did she want him coming over to her? At that point Laura smiled at the Scotsman jumped up and ran into the open arms of her lover, Carson.

"Oh lass, I've so missed yer," Beckett smiled at the beautiful face of the woman in his arms.

"We haven't been anywhere?" Laura laughed and snuggled closer to the Doctor.

"Mr. Woolsey, this is Sheppard. We seem to have resumed normality. Dr. Beckett and his team will be performing scans and examinations before releasing all the women to their quarters. It'll be a few days yet before any resumption of normal duties can take place. It means that Kirin will be able to go home, orb included tomorrow." Sheppard explained with relief evident in his voice.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_

* * *

_**

A/N - Well, here it is, the final chapter. I'd like to thank once again bailey1ak for being my beta and friend. I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, especially IMBX, DW and SGA-Seven for your constant reviews.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard kept the women in the botany lab while he explained what had happened a week ago at Katie Brown's party. He explained about the orb, Kirin and roughly covered the week as it had gone by; he'd left out the four amigos antics… for now.

The women were shocked at what the Colonel told them, they'd remembered the start of party as though it was only a minute ago. The revelations caused gasps of shock and disbelief from the women around the lab.

"He's joking right?" Orla looked incredulously at her lover's face.

"No," Ronon replied snickering at Orla's expression.

Ronon sat down pulling Orla onto his lap, holding her close in one of those bear hugs she loved so much. He threaded his hand through her long hair and clasped the back of her head pulling her to him for a gentle kiss.

"Sheppard called you the four amigos, McKay called you all brats and I nearly put you over my knee," Ronon smirked raising his eyebrow watching the horror fill Orla's face.

"You nearly put me over your knee? What changed your mind?" Orla gasped not sure she wanted know.

"I didn't, you lied to Major Lorne saying I was going to beat you, so he took you away then you stuck your tongue out at me," Ronon chuckled now looking back, remembering how badly he'd wanted to teach the girl a lesson.

Orla blushed with shame as Ronon claimed her mouth once again with his.

* * *

"A week? Rodney is it true?" Jennifer gasped looking into Rodney's face waiting for him to tell her it was a joke.

"Afraid not, you were all truly bratty, ermm… you know fifteen-ish," Rodney stumbled over his words.

"Fifteen-ish? Is that even a word? Bratty?" Jennifer hissed not amused at Rodney's analogy of her and her friends.

"No… well… you were fifteen; I don't know anything about teenagers. I'm sorry… but you were all a pain in the ass," McKay quickly stated regretting again his lack of tact. "It makes me appreciate with all my heart the woman you became Jennifer, I've missed you. I love you, you know that don't you?" Rodney was fumbling over his words, in his excitement at getting Jennifer back he said the first things that entered his head not intending to offend just not thinking full stop.

"I know Rodney and yes, I love you too," Jennifer replied leaning in to kiss Rodney firmly on the lips.

* * *

Laura turned to Carson her eyes wide in shock, "A week?" she squealed.

"Aye love, a long, long week," Carson smiled kissing the completely nonplussed Laura.

"As much as I want to stay here and do nothing but kiss you, I need to start running the tests you'll all need to be released back to yer quarters. I've missed you in mine more than I can tell yer lass," Beckett started kissing Laura as if she'd disappear any moment.

* * *

"Ladies, very shortly you're going to be moved to the infirmary in groups going alphabetically to make it the fairest, until then please be patient," Sheppard pleaded with the worried women.

"Teyla, you okay?" Sheppard quizzed the pretty Athosian.

"I am well John, thank you. Confused a little but well. I do have some questions if you have the time," Teyla confessed hoping the Colonel would spare her a little of his time.

"Okay, what's up," the Colonel replied grabbing a nearby chair sitting along side her.

"Why do I not remember anything that you have talked about?" Teyla quizzed staring into Sheppard's eyes for the truth she knew he would always give to her.

"I'd happily answer that Teyla but I have a feeling everyone wants to know that answer, I'd rather not explain it twenty two times if that's okay?" Sheppard grinned his best puppy dog smile.

"Of course," Teyla simply stated understanding what the Colonel had said.

"Ladies, sorry can I have your attention again, please? Teyla has asked a great question that I'm sure a few of you would like an answer to also. She asked how come she doesn't remember anything about the last week," Sheppard announced hearing cries of "yeah how come."

"The orb was designed as a leisure tool, when it was accidentally set off it altered you all mentally, so you returned to being fifteen while physically you stayed the same. The orb doesn't have lasting affects so you return to normal unaware of any change. We've also been assured that the fifteen year olds you used to be would also remain unaffected, the memory of being on Atlantis erased as you changed back. I need to start sending you to the infirmary," Sheppard continued.

* * *

Dr. Beckett was back in his infirmary he'd ordered a full staff to help with the scans, blood work and general examinations of the twenty two girls now back as women.

They'd been told to arrive alphabetically; it was the fairest option unless your name was something like Zelenka.

Teyla and Orla's group headed into the infirmary being chaperoned by Ronon and Sheppard.

"Woolsey wants a debrief in the morning. He suggested this evening so we could get Atlantis back on track first thing but I told him he'd have to tell Ronon… he said morning would be okay," Sheppard laughed at the image in his head of Woolsey's face growing pale at the idea.

Ronon snorted at the Colonel's comment, while watching Orla and Teyla quietly talking to one another.

"Ronon said you named some of us the four amigos?" Orla asked the Colonel watching as his face broke into a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for snitching on me buddy," Sheppard faked a hurt expression.

"Who and what are the four amigos?" Teyla asked Sheppard confused at the analogy.

"It's you, Orla, Jennifer and Laura. It just means four friends that are, in your case… mischievous and prone to trouble," Sheppard tried not to laugh at the expression of horror on the Athosian's face.

"McKay called you brats," Ronon added for good measure, Teyla, he knew wouldn't let Rodney get away with that comment. Not when she found out what it meant.

"What is a brat?" Teyla asked, eyes narrowing feeling she wasn't going to like what she'd hear.

"Spoiled child," Ronon replied, "What? That's what Sheppard told me," Ronon continued looking at the annoyed women in front of him,

"You know you're turning into a tattletale Ronon," Sheppard glared at the ex-Runner who merely shrugged in return unconcerned at Sheppard's comment.

* * *

Dr. Beckett walked toward the next group which included Teyla and Orla being part of E-H. Beckett looked at their chaperones not surprised to see them but trying to find a way of saying, we need the room.

"Colonel, any chance you and Ronon might like to grab a cuppa or even a beer while I deal with these ladies, we could really do with just the minimum amount of people in the infirmary tonight, please?" Beckett hoped the men would take the hint.

"Sure Doc, how long you reckon you need us to stay clear," Sheppard hoped Beckett understood Ronon would only stay away so long.

"An hour would be fantastic Colonel, but a minimum of forty-five minutes please. The tests do take time," Beckett explained watching the men nod their understanding.

"See you in a bit, little one," Ronon called out to Orla who smiled up at his handsome face.

"Okay," Orla replied reaching up grabbing at Ronon's shirt pulling him down while standing on her toes to kiss Ronon.

The women joined Dr. Beckett further inside the infirmary on gurneys waiting for their blood to be taken.

* * *

Sheppard and Ronon walked away from the infirmary both feeling relieved and exhausted at the same time.

"Feel like a beer? Think we've earned a few," Sheppard asked Ronon nonchalantly.

"Sure," Ronon replied his mind elsewhere, "McKay still with Jennifer?" Ronon asked absently.

"Yeah, last I saw he was. Think Kirin turned in early to give Rodney time with Jennifer. Lorne and his team will take Kirin back to Dalaran tomorrow morning with the orb," Sheppard explained as he palmed the door to his quarters open. Sheppard grabbed the beers from his fridge and turned back to Ronon, "Where to buddy?"

"What about the West Pier? Got good views and not that far from the infirmary," Ronon offered not really caring where they went.

"Cool," Sheppard smiled knowing they'd get peace at the West Pier.

Sheppard handed Ronon a Budweiser as they sat in the cool night air along the West Piers walk ways.

"Thanks," Ronon uttered absorbed in the view of the night sky before them. "You ever think they'd stay fifteen?" he asked quietly.

"Didn't let myself think like that, I'd of gone insane or back to Earth, you?" the Colonel turned to look at the huge man beside him.

"Sometimes, at night. Started sleeping on our balcony in the end," Ronon snorted at his own weakness.

"You did? Good thing Orla's back then, I missed Teyla you know. Got used to her telling me I was being an idiot, you know that look she gives you then tells you to be polite. Heard her voice once or twice, ended up telling myself off. Hate to break it to you big guy, but if anything ever happened to either of them, we're screwed," Sheppard admitted scaring himself with the statement.

"I know. Why don't you do something about you and Teyla?" Ronon quizzed his friend watching the man try to find the words to answer.

"You know this is one of those feelings talks. We don't do these," Sheppard chuckled at Ronon who snorted at his answer.

"What you get looking after teenagers I guess," Ronon broke in to a loud, tired, relieved laugh.

"If you don't tell McKay about this I won't," Sheppard tried to look deadly serious.

"Deal, so, Teyla?" Ronon looked up from his prone position, legs dangling off the end of Pier.

"It's up to Teyla, her people expect her to chose an Athosian… some guy named Kanaan, I can't ask her to drop her traditions and people's expectations for me," Sheppard had wanted to really ask his friend if he thought she would.

"Does she know you… you know, like her," Ronon was now starting to get uncomfortable dealing with another man's emotions.

"Yeah, rest is up to her I guess. Let's change the conversation before one of us turns into Oprah," Sheppard pleaded with a chuckle.

* * *

Beckett had radioed Sheppard and Ronon that Teyla and Orla were due to be released in a few minutes, their scans, blood work and exams all clear. The two men entered the infirmary looking for the women in question. They easily found Teyla and Orla who'd just been released and had started to head out of the infirmary.

"So, what you wanna do?" Sheppard asked Teyla slightly flustered a feeling Sheppard didn't like but seemed to be experiencing more and more around the Athosian.

"To be honest John, I would like a bath and to sleep, you do not mind do you? Teyla searched Sheppard's face for any sign of disappointment.

"Honestly? A little disappointed but glad too, Ronon and I have had little sleep this week. We're about ready to drop truth be known," the Colonel answered truthfully. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your quarters," Sheppard replied indicating with his head for Teyla to come with him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, Orla take care of the big guy it's been a rough week," Sheppard chortled as he headed out the infirmary certain Teyla would be behind him.

"Good night Orla, Ronon. I will see you tomorrow," Teyla beamed at her friends bowing her head gesturing good night.

"Good night Colonel, Teyla," Orla replied quickly smiling at her friends.

"Night Sheppard, Teyla," Ronon added watching his friends leave, he turned back to Orla grinning. "Come on, let's go, want you to myself," Ronon grabbed Orla's hand and set off to their quarters dragging a laughing Orla behind him.

As Ronon made to palm their quarters open Orla asked, "Before you open the door, how bad is it?"

"What?" Ronon feigned innocence knowing full well Orla wanted to know how bad he'd managed to mess up their quarters in a week.

"How bad?" Orla looked at Ronon knowing he understood her fully.

"Compared to what?" Ronon chuckled as Orla buried her head in his chest moaning.

"Just pick me up and leave me on the bed… if it's safe," Orla signed wearily not wanting to think of the mess waiting for her, Ronon didn't understand the concept of picking up dirty clothes. How he'd survived on his own for so long as a Runner Orla couldn't understand.

Ronon picked up Orla, she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs about his waist and buried her head in the crook of his neck on hearing him palm the door open. Ronon stepped inside and palmed the door shut pulling the middle crystal out locking the door and placing it on a table nearby. He walked over to their bed and gently placed Orla onto the furs.

Orla looked about their quarters from the furs on their bed, the place was immaculate. A few of her things were missing but she'd been told they'd been left in the temporary accommodation blocks. Orla was shocked the place was clean and tidy, there seemed to be more pictures about their quarters of her and Ronon than normal but otherwise it was perfect.

"It's perfect!" Orla beamed at Ronon who broke into a smile in return.

"Couldn't sleep most nights, kept it tidy… something to do, thought you'd get mad if it looked bad," Ronon quietly admitted coming to sit by Orla.

"Thank you," was all Orla could say as she reached for Ronon.

"Think you still owe me that early night, little one," Ronon growled his arousal obvious.

"I love you Ronon," Orla giggled breathlessly pouncing on the Satedan.

"Love you more," Ronon gruffly purred at the woman in his arms.

* * *

McKay was in his lab re-checking all was in order; he wanted to start late tomorrow, spend some time with Jennifer. He just needed to make sure nothing could drag him back. Zelenka had been informed on pain of death was he to drag Rodney away from Jennifer. Rodney left the lab putting aside all thoughts of science behind him so he could concentrate on Jennifer.

Rodney eventually entered the infirmary looking about for the blonde woman who seemed to mainly occupy his thoughts these days. He instantly recognized the woman of his dreams, "Jennifer?" Rodney called out as he approached the woman sitting on the gurney.

Jennifer turned at the call of her name to see Rodney; she smiled jumping off the gurney to move toward McKay. "Hey you," Jennifer grinned pleased to see he'd come for her.

"You okay? Ready to go?" McKay was eager to have the woman all to himself.

"I'm fine and yep, ready to go," Jennifer beamed happy to see Rodney. "Where to?" Jennifer continued as they left the infirmary.

"My quarters, I… have some err… a surprise for you," Rodney blushed as he nervously ushered Jennifer into the transporter.

Rodney palmed his quarters opened and turned to Jennifer, "Can you give me a minute, please?" he pleaded hoping Jennifer would understand eventually.

"Okay, I'll wait here," Jennifer tried not to sound a little disappointed, what could he need to do that couldn't have been done while she was in the infirmary.

A minute later Rodney palmed the door open beckoning Jennifer into his quarters, all around were candles lit giving the room a warm sensuous glow. In the middle of the room was a small table enough for two with a single rose on one plate.

"Rodney this is… it's beautiful," Jennifer was almost speechless at the effort Rodney had gone to, the normally brusque, workaholic, sarcastic man had been replaced with a slightly nervous man eager to show Jennifer he'd missed her.

Rodney's door chimed, "Ah, right on time," McKay quickly moved to the door, opened it and closed it once more not before producing dinner to Jennifer. "A little late but I know your love of Pepperoni Pizza so had one made for you especially," Rodney smiled as he watched Jennifer's face light up at the sight.

* * *

Laura Cadman sat patiently in Carson's office waiting for the Doctor to finish with the women's check ups. Laura must have fallen asleep, the next thing she knew she was being woken gently by Carson. "Laura, love, time to go," Carson smiled as Laura came to slowly smiling and stretching at the Scotsman.

"We can go now?" Laura asked wearily.

"Aye, lass. We can," Beckett took Laura's hands and pulled her into his arms; they both leaned into one another and kissed gently at first, passion finally requiring more.

"Think we better go love," Carson grinned breathing heavily as Laura simply nodded her reply. The couple left the infirmary and headed toward the crew quarters.

"You're staying the night with me Laura, that's not a request either," Beckett whispered into his lover's ear as the transporter took them away.

* * *

The following morning Mr. Woolsey called for a debriefing with Sheppard, McKay, Lorne, Ronon, Beckett, Dr. Jacobs and Kirin. After nearly forty minutes of discussion and promises by Dr. Beckett and Kirin that all was normal, the women had suffered no ill affect though re-calling the women back to work today was maybe presumptuous. A day watching their behavior was something Beckett and Jacobs had insisted upon.

It had been agreed the women could go back to their original quarters and resume a normal personal life.

Mr. Woolsey sanctioned Major Lorne to take Kirin and the orb back to Dalaran but wanted the Major to return with his team as soon as they could. Atlantis needed to begin being an expedition once more.

The meeting eventually broke up and those wanting to say goodbye to Kirin followed the man down to the gate room, Major Lorne called together a team to escort Kirin back which normally would've included Lieutenant Laura Cadman and one scientist. As Laura had been altered she'd been replaced by Corporal Jenkins, going off world as an acknowledgement for all his efforts guarding the women. Dr. Zelenka joined the group, it was supposed to be Orla's turn but again as she'd been amongst the altered women he'd been volunteered by McKay.

After many good byes and a promise from Colonel Sheppard they'd keep in touch, Major Lorne's team and Kirin walked through the Stargate's wormhole back to Dalaran.

* * *

Some three hours later the team all found themselves inside the Citadel, a small contingent waiting for their arrival.

Dr. Zelenka took the orb from the large rucksack he'd worn during their hike back to the Citadel. As Zelenka lifted the orb free of it's confines he carefully handed it to Kirin smiling at the man as he did so.

"Gentlemen of the Citadel, may I present you with the Orb of Childhood," Kirin lifted the orb high for the all to see and approached the council to a deafening applause. Kirin handed it to the short fat man Sheppard had encountered earlier.

"Kirin Tor, you have done Dalaran proud this day, we must celebrate," the fat man exclaimed as his sweaty hands lost their grip on the orb, trying frantically to re-capture the orb before it hit the large wooden table the fat man stood next to.

It hit the table with a loud thud. Kirin managed to spot the markings for "Man" just before a humming could be heard.

Upon hearing the humming noise Kirin uttered the words he'd learned from his friend Dr. McKay, "Oh crap!"

**_Please review._**

**_A/N 2 - I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. I'm at present writing a new story which I hope you'll all want to read._**


End file.
